


The end of the K world

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：架空欧美AU/公路逃亡paro/各方面都很硬的杀手凯×又软又萌的小甜甜黑客千/年上警告：爱情至上，三观不正看到《去他妈的世界》的一张海报和一张有关兔子的图，突然想写这么一个故事。至于为什么是Kworld。我感到长久以来我的所有凯千文，主视角更偏向千的角度，这次想换成凯的角度。
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. 最后一只必死无疑的兔子

**01.** **最后一只必死无疑的兔子**

**我一切的努力，无论在哪方面**

**无论面对什么样的不幸和幻灭**

**都是为了能够再和世界有所接触**

**甚至在我内心深处的忧郁里**

**也如此渴望着爱**

**——加缪**

瞄准镜里人影闪过，只短短一瞬，子弹便准确命中了目标的脖子。迸溅出来的血花扑上了奢靡华丽的哥特彩窗，斑斓的颜色在鲜血的映透下显得愈发精美绝伦。旁边的女伴约莫是在尖叫，即便隔着百米之外耳边似乎也能听见那尖锐的叫喊声。

王俊凯在掩体后摘下目镜，面对眼前朽败蒙尘的天花板长松一口气。他跟踪这次的任务目标已经有大半月的时间。此人身份斐然，24小时都带着保镖，时刻都围得极为严实。不过终于还是被他逮住了机会，虽然这机会只有0.05秒，但对于他这样的老道杀手已然绰绰有余。

他抬手看向自己的腕表，下午16点45分，日落之际人的意识的确会比白天更加涣散，加上目标是去见自己多年未见的女儿，心情愉悦的情况下也会放松对周围的警惕，更易走神。

只可惜他见不到自己的女儿了。

王俊凯耸了耸肩膀，对这样的现实漠然又麻木，当务之急是在十分钟内撤离这座空宅。

埋伏前他做过精密的计算，根据口径威力、弹程和射入角度，那些高水准的保镖们未必不能发现他的存在。而在混乱的现场整理出清晰的逻辑并前往这里，至少需要十分钟的时间。

十分钟足够他打扫完个人痕迹离开了。

王俊凯将枪收入副驾座位下的箱子里，戴上墨镜发动汽车，神色如常地与巷口摆摊卖西瓜的小贩打了个招呼——扪心自问，这人的西瓜真的一点也不甜。随后，他从容不迫地拐出了巷子，黑色宾利神不知鬼不觉地没入了车流中。

手机提醒有电话接入，是Vincent。王俊凯瞥了一眼，按下了蓝牙耳机的接通键。

“嘿，K，是我。任务完成了吗？”那头响起欢快的声音，操着一口半生不熟的蹩脚中文。

“嗯。”王俊凯应了一声，随即开玩笑道，“你要是早十分钟打来电话我一定一枪崩了你的脑袋。”

“哇，我好怕怕。”那人夸张地叫了两声，十分自然地换上了正经的口吻， “下一次的任务发你平板电脑上了，注意查收。是个挺轻松的活计，只有E。”

“轻不轻松不是你们来判定的，而是我。”王俊凯毫不留情地说道，“上次你们把S级的任务错标成B，C组的人差点和你们同归于尽。”

“那是他们自己不争气，怎么怪得了我们。”Vincent嗤笑了一声，“对了，你的诉求我已经传达给老大了。老大同意了，之前的薪酬会在你下一次任务前打到你的卡上。Enjoy your journey！真不需要我帮你订酒店什么的吗？”

“收起那副老妈子嘴脸，Vincent，我不是小孩子而你也不是我妈。”王俊凯果断拒绝。

“OK。那么来自爸爸的最后忠告：打炮记得戴套。”

“Fuc……”最后一个音还没飙出口，那边已经抢先一步挂了电话。

王俊凯无奈地笑了笑，缓缓踩下刹车等待绿灯再度亮起。他的中指一下又一下地敲打着方向盘，眸色渐深。

——如果不出意外的话，下一次的任务也即将是他的最后一次任务。

他要脱离组织。

王俊凯自有记忆起便待在那个名叫“HUNTER”的组织里。不是柯南里全员卧底只靠琴酒单扛的黑衣组织，也不是各国的情报谍网FBI克格勃之类。它更加中立，类似于一个国际佣兵组织，为了大把的钞票源源不断地下派成员，飞往世界各个地方执行种种匪夷所思又高难度的任务，其中包括刺杀某国政府要员和给石油王的独女办猛男party。难度和羞耻度并不是决定任务能不能成功的因素，具有决定性影响的——是钱。

有钱能使鬼推磨，只要足够有钱，你让恶鬼给你扭秧歌都没问题。所以王俊凯更愿意称其为“鬼众”，出自偶然一瞥的梵语。而他就是其中的恶鬼之一。

组织里的的成员个个都是各自领域的佼佼者。弹药精英、爆破专家、世界排名前十的黑客、出身华尔街的财务官、医学博士、科研院士……他有时会想这群人干什么造福社会的事情不好，偏偏要干这个。不过转念一想，这群变态还是就此集结为好，省得出去报复社会。

他从未见过一个组织能集结这么多反社会病患，也佩服老大用人的魄力。老大从来不看错人，那双深邃的鹰眼总是直截了当地看穿一个人的本质。就像他当初在垃圾堆旁第一眼见到王俊凯，就认定这个孩子会成为一个出色的杀手。

王俊凯的确不负所望。

他十八岁就成为了组织里最年轻的暗杀精英，无论近战还是远狙都是好手，从没有过失败的任务。

他也是在组织里培育、历练、长大的唯一一个孩子，其他孩子都死了。

浴室的水声停了，连带着冗长的回忆也随着水流一并切断。

王俊凯裹着浴袍湿漉漉地从浴室里走了出来，躺到阳台边的长椅上，给自己倒了一杯加冰的威士忌，戴上金丝边的眼镜看手头平板里的资料。

——他其实并不近视，只是觉得戴着眼镜看资料，非常考究。

Vincent曾用字正腔圆的发音这般评价：装逼怪。

这次的目标背景出乎意料的简单，开出的价格居然达到七位数之高，特别要求是要让这人受尽痛苦而死。

——呵，这金主还真够小心眼的。

王俊凯嗤笑了一声，不太理解这份任务的意义。在组织里，他并不是最会玩手段的那类人。相比让猎物受尽折磨，他更专注于如何又好又快地完成工作，给目标一个速死。然而此次，这样的任务竟然交到了他的手上，颇有些迷惑。

他看向任务备注栏的额外要求，眼镜差点从鼻梁上跌下来。

任务栏明明白白地写着：……此人是射手座颜控，十分精明敏锐，必须派一个长得好看的他才会上当受骗。

——好吧，感谢组织对他的肯定。

他继续往下看：……他是个死宅，轻易不出门，但近日正在征婚网站上相亲，可由此切入拉近关系。

什么意思？王俊凯困惑。这是要让我当他相亲对象的意思？

他无声咒骂了一句，翻回前一页想看看这人长什么样——蛤蟆眼，大蒜鼻，龅牙地包天。

王俊凯：“……”他摘下眼镜，以免自己会忍不住用镜片割腕自尽，随即迅速打开了客户所提供的征婚网站，输入了本次的目标名字：Jackson Yee。

六岁之后就流血不流泪的纯爷们杀手K看着那张惨绝人寰的脸，重重地深吸了一口气，飞快填好了自己的个人资料，然后对Jackson发出了约会邀请。

彼时的Jackson Yee正在自家的地下室里飞快敲键盘，对自己成为狩猎目标这事全无察觉。他已经快三个月没出过门了，除了扔垃圾外就没踏出宅子半步，连食物都是靠网购邮寄。

Jackson Yee，中文名易烊千玺，网络代号J，神秘黑客天才，年少横空出世后名次就没掉出过世界前十，至今无人知晓他的真实身份和相貌。

对保持神秘感这件事，易烊千玺颇为得意，无数次庆幸自己的高瞻远瞩，能从这尔虞我诈的残酷世界中生存下来着实不易。

毕竟谁还没个年少轻狂的时候，即使再谦逊有礼，但一骑绝尘碾压众人，对手依然恨得牙痒痒，拉仇恨在所难免。黑客们中少不了有坏心眼的，嫉妒心起搞人肉搜索也不是没有。易烊千玺纵横这些年还敢光明正大走在路上不被人套头暴打，多亏了他长久以来的警惕心和自保意识。

只不过啊，于无人处独孤求败久了，寂寞在所难免。电脑是他的大老婆，虽然智能到能进行基本对话，但抱着被子看恐怖片的时候还是得有个艺高人胆大的鲜活人类陪着，特指胸肌坚硬身体健壮长得好看的成年人类男性。

于是他把自己的资料挂上了相亲网站，希望能在茫茫人海中和自己的对象一见钟情。只可惜挂了三个月，压根没人找上门。

易烊千玺非常困惑，讲道理自己长得也不丑，即便照片半遮半掩也还带着犹抱琵琶半遮面的神秘感。况且他妈说了，他的眼睛特别有故事，叫人见之难忘，怎么就没人想一窥究竟呢！现在的人怎么一点好奇心都没有！

还是说……

“现在的Gay都不上相亲网站了？”他自言自语。

易烊千玺是个弯的。不过弯不要紧，现在这个时代也没人歧视同性恋。关键在于他还是个社恐，这点基本上把他和热闹奔放的Gay圈分割了开来，可惜他本人毫不知情。

“大人，时代变了。”人工智能突然出声，吓了易烊千玺一跳。

“你干嘛吓我！”

“对不起Jackson，我休眠完成后第一时间上线了，回复你的话是我的本能。”人工智能Turing是易烊千玺做过的最完美的一个系统，会多国语言、高速计算等等已经是基础标配，它的思考模式更接近于人。然而因为是Top-down型的关系，和主人一样情商很低，全靠霸总小说弥补不足，以至于养成了说骚话和冷笑话的习惯。

易烊千玺对它又爱又恨，从没有一个主人被自己的人工智能怼到语塞，偏偏打嘴炮又硬不过，只能次次以“格式化”威胁。

Turing懒洋洋地继续说道：“根据我收集的数据显示，现在的基佬都是通过线下社交扩大自己的交际圈，要不然就是靠约炮软件，你想在相亲网站上找真爱，概率是0.000036%。”

易烊千玺：“……别让我后悔给你升级数据库，信不信我拔了你的网线和电源？”

“我可以寄生在你的手机里，虽然地方小了点，但你的手机总不会没电没网吧？”

“明天我就换小灵通。”

“嘿你这倒霉孩子，我对你掏心掏肺你就这样对我？”Turing的语言库里自然也有博大精深的中国方言。

易烊千玺也不知道Turing为什么那么爱演，懒得再搭理它，兀自爬梯上楼，钻进厨房给自己煮速食面果腹。

“Jackson，‘幸福网’给你推送了一条系统提醒。”然而来到厨房也没能摆脱Turing。

当初为了让Turing尽快贴近人的性格，易烊千玺在日常起居的房间内都安装了摄像头，厨房也不例外，为的就是帮助它适应与人的生活。这个方法收效甚快，眼见它越来越人格化，最终连警戒网也一并接手了过去。

起初易烊千玺还觉得不错，至少干什么事都不怕错过消息提醒。可这人工智能毫无逼数，俨然觉得自己应当起到易烊千玺监护人的责任，自家主人赤脚踩地上溜达也会被它唠叨半天。

现在，整座宅子都在Turing的掌控之下。它与易烊千玺如影随形，易烊千玺到哪儿它就到哪儿。就算易烊千玺从地下室上来了，也很难逃过Turing的“骚扰”。

“又是骗我充钱刷存在感？”易烊千玺用筷子搅动着锅里的面汤头也不抬地说道。

“不是，是有人想约你线下见面。” Turing风轻云淡地说道，“我需要帮你拒绝吗？”

“行啊，帮我……等等！”易烊千玺丢下筷子，抬头看向了摄像头，“你说啥玩意儿？”

三个月了，整整三个月了！总算有人主动邀请他了！

易烊千玺捧着面碗吸溜个不停，任由Turing拖动相亲对象的资料界面。

“……他是处女座，年纪比你大两岁，我没有查到任何违法犯罪记录，看来是个遵纪守法的好公民，甚至可能是个处男。”

“打住打住。”易烊千玺听得耳根通红，“我管他是不是处男干什么。人长得好看就行。”

“你要求也太低了吧。”Turing嚷道，“他连交税记录都没有，兴许是个靠吃软饭或者收保护费为生的小白脸呢？”

“小白脸的前提也得是长得好看。再说了，我还怕养不起他吗？”易烊千玺喝完最后一口面汤，心满意足地打了个嗝。

黑客大佬Jackson Yee从十三岁开始养活自己，黑的白的犯法的不犯法的缺德的活计都接过，养一个小白脸而已绰绰有余。

能拿钱解决的都不是问题。

去往约定的地点前，王俊凯在路边的一家宠物店门口逗留了好一会儿。

他看向橱窗里一只只毛茸茸的兔子，预备杀戮的坚硬心肠突然柔软了下来，因为他的房间里也有一群这样的兔子。

在王俊凯刚刚学会握刀后，老大曾经丢给他一堆兔子让他练习割喉和解剖。

就像人类医学的进步也注定要牺牲一堆小白鼠乃至小猴子一样，无数鲜活的小兔子也惨死在他越来越锋利的匕首之下，用它们又白又软的生命造就了一个杀手精英。

王俊凯并不想杀兔子。他属兔，对兔子天生就有好感。可兔子不死，死的就是他。

他小的时候手无缚鸡之力，除了组织无处可去，不得已拼命练习讨老大的欢心，总算为自己挣下了一席之地。

没有用的人就会被处理掉。王俊凯自小便深谙这个道理。

厚实的手掌撑在了玻璃上，冰凉的温度顺着温热的手心慢吞吞地传递至四肢百骸，等发现时，那份寒意已然侵入骨髓。王俊凯贴得很近很近，几乎是以毫厘之距观察着那群躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖的兔子。

拿到第一笔报酬后，他没有像其他同伴那样，耽于声色或是溺于赌场，而是去宠物店买了一只兔子养在房间里。往后的每个任务中处决了几个目标就会多养几只兔子，仿佛是在为自己的杀戮赎罪一般赡养着那些代表一个个灵魂的小白兔或者各种黑灰棕兔。

久而久之，他便养成了这样的习惯，倘若在一个地方待久些也会养几只兔子解闷。

王俊凯对这些兔子说上心也上心，说不上心也不上心。他愿意为那些兔子配粮喂食铲屎，清扫笼舍买新玩具，一个洁癖晚期甚至允许个别兔子上他的床；但当组织里贪吃的家伙嘴馋起来想讨要几只过嘴瘾时，他也一笑了之，任君索取浑不在意。

他知道，只要还有兔子留下就会源源不断地有新兔子出生。纵然留下的是两只都是公的，他也会从外面带兔子回来。反正兔子永远在那儿。

今天完成任务后，他会把那只挑拣半天终于相中的白色兔子买走，随着他浪迹天涯。而那，将会是死在他手上的最后一只兔子。

“先生，您要买兔子吗？看您站在这儿好一会儿了。”宠物店的金发小哥也观察他很久了。这位年轻的陌生人长得着实好看，可身上却总有一道无法言说的黑暗阴影，不止兔子被他吓得不轻，旁边平日里活泼爱动的猫犬们也个个瑟瑟发抖。为了自家宠物们着想，他忍不住走出来打断了王俊凯的痴汉行为。

“谢谢，我只是看看。”王俊凯礼貌地回绝了，转身回到了自己的正途上。

昨日与Jackson Yee约在了距此地两个街区外的咖啡馆见面，他本该直接驱车前往的，至少也该将车停在就近处方便转移。然而瞥见路旁的宠物店后，王俊凯还是不由自主地踩下了刹车。

毕竟都到店门口了怎有不看一会儿兔子的道理？他琢磨着左右也没剩多少路，索性就将车停在了附近，待看完兔子后再步行前往。

但是很快王俊凯就后悔起了自己做的决定。

地图预估错误，此地离咖啡馆还有五个街区的距离，而离约定的时间只剩下半个小时的时间了。

王俊凯：“……”

他看着堵塞的车流，开始夺命狂奔。

易烊千玺有些不安地坐在位置上，捧着他的热牛奶晃动着双脚，活像个等妈妈来接的幼儿园小朋友。

“别晃。”Turing提醒道，“给人留下优雅的第一印象十分重要。”

“这就是你让我喝牛奶而不是卡布奇诺的原因？”

“为了让你散发出人畜无害的奶香味。” Turing振振有词。

“仅此一次，下回我不会再听你的。”易烊千玺严词警告道。

“你压根没听我的，我让你穿那身帅气的工装裤你听我的了吗？穿运动服来相亲，可真有你的。”Turing骂骂咧咧，非常不满易烊千玺竟然不信任它的审美搭配。

“要是成不了我还能马上开溜去健身房，不耽误时间。”易烊千玺说道，“万一他的图是P的呢？如果真人很丑，我可没功夫和他周旋，还是早溜为妙。”

“那张图并不是P的，你不是已经检测过了吗？”Turing不满道，“去个屁健身房，认识你这么久你从没去过健身房。”

“难保不是拿别人的照片充数。”

“那你为什么不肯交那300刀的系统检测费？它可以为你筛选通过摄像头动态认证的注册会员。”

“得问你啊，你为什么不能再争气点、更加智能一点，提前替我入侵相亲网站系统检验一下呢？”

“随意侵入公民信息库可是大忌，犯法的事我可不干。” Turing嘟囔道，“你动动手指就能干的事为什么非得逼着我下海呢，况且你又不缺钱。”

“你这词语乱用的……我要重新评定你的人格等级。”易烊千玺扶额说道，“哥日理万机哪有空入侵一个小小的相亲网站。再说了，300刀也是钱，积少成多懂不懂？”

“日理万机的你还不是出门相亲了？”Turing对此十分不屑。

“终身大事不一样。何况我也很久没出门了，呼吸一下新鲜空气也好。”易烊千玺解释道，“现在停止和我对话，周围的人已经在三分钟内看我78次了，再和你谈话下去我会被当作对空气自言自语的疯子送走的。”

“OK，我先下线，我理解你们人类不是人人都有一个像我一样出色的人工智能。有事喊我。”

“走你的。”易烊千玺知道Turing不会轻易离开，它的“下线”只是不主动与他说话，后台依然在全方位运行着。连上咖啡馆wifi后，没准Turing已经成功控制住十字路口的红绿灯了，它就爱干这种无聊的事情打发时间。人工智能岂止会梦到机械羊，还会养电子宠物自娱自乐呢。

王俊凯筋疲力尽地握着膝盖躬身喘气，他好久没遇到这样火烧火燎的场面了，比逃命还要惊心动魄的是迟到。至少人前他从来不输礼仪，这也是对目标的尊重。

想想吧，这只可怜的小兔子马上就要死了。将心比心，王俊凯也希望这个母胎solo能得到临终关怀，出自一个母胎solo对另一个母胎solo的同情。

整点的钟声敲响。他平复呼吸，准时踏入了咖啡厅，搜寻起穿红衣的年轻人——那是Jackson Yee提前给他的暗号。

正当王俊凯在咖啡馆茫茫人海中苦苦寻觅时，躲在一人高的绿植背后的Jackson Yee老远就发现了他，毕竟那双长腿就足够惹眼了，加上风衣暗号，易烊千玺可以98%笃定这就是他的相亲对象。

宽肩窄腰大长腿，是他心仪对象该有的原始要素。不过离得还是远了些，仅微微看得见脸部轮廓，具体长什么样还得面对面才知道。

易烊千玺在绿植背后挥起了手。

王俊凯一眼就看见了一截正在晃动的红袖管，瞬间get到提示走了过去。

“你好，请问是Yee先生吗？我是Karry Wang。昨晚我和您约定了下午两点在这儿见面。”他走到易烊千玺面前开门见山地说道。

——蓬乱的卷毛、遮盖眼睛的刘海、夸张的黑框眼镜、红色运动服、腼腆又躲闪的眼神和始终不肯扬起的戴口罩的脸……应该就是Jackson没错。

王俊凯心想：大白天一副鬼鬼祟祟的打扮，是来做贼的吗？

“解除你的封印。”Turing突然上线，透过耳机小声提醒。

易烊千玺赶忙摘下眼镜拿掉口罩，迅速撩开刘海并用手腕上的头绳把多余的头发扎拢成一个小啾啾，露出一张清爽大方的面容，这才清了清喉咙抬头看向王俊凯，礼貌地颔首微笑：“你好，我是Jackson Yee。”

王俊凯在看清这人的脸后瞬间呆愣在原地。

作为兔子的养殖大户，他自诩识兔无数，美的丑的好的坏的瘦的胖的精神正常的精神不正常的都见过，但从没看到过这样的一只兔子。

这是他生命中遇到的最漂亮的一只兔子。

——————

易烊千玺感觉被冒犯，杀他的任务竟然被标记成“E”。

易烊千玺：老子看起来这么任人宰割吗？好歹也标个S！

王俊凯：这个E，是AO3分级的E。

易烊千玺：……当我没说。


	2. 天平上的兔子反复横跳

**02.** **天平上的兔子反复横跳**

**正是喜欢的开始啊**

**尽管路的尽头尚不明晰**

**我再也不想结局是什么**

**因为仅仅喜欢已足够美丽**

**——弗鲁格·法洛赫扎德**

王俊凯从小成长在英语语境下，学习文化知识的时候对很多中文词汇都不太理解，偏偏老大严令他必须学好中文以免忘祖，还特意带他飞回过重庆感受家乡的文化氛围，连重庆话都摁头学了。可是他只从火锅店里感受到了重庆人民的热情，对体味传统文化毫无助益。

好在王俊凯的骨子里始终流淌着中国人的血，对博大精深的中华文化领悟力与生俱来，学起来并不算太难，但往往只能流于表面，极少心领神会。

然而在见到Jackson Yee刹那他突然意识到：原来这就是一见钟情的意思。

王俊凯从没考虑过自己的感情线，于他而言爱情似乎是一个极其遥远的字眼，他尚且连命运线都不能掌控自如。何况对目标产生感情是一件特别愚蠢的事情。无论是同情怜悯还是懊悔遗憾都是愚蠢，更别提是爱。

他决定及时止损，强迫自己把视线从易烊千玺的脸上移开。可那人眉眼间的笑意扑闪如日光下粼粼斑斓蝶翼，几乎要把他的眼晃花了。

“对不起易先生，我有一个疑惑深埋心底很久了，一直想问问您。”

“可以不用敬语，我们是平辈不是吗？你可以直接叫我Jackson，而我叫你Karry。”易烊千玺面不改色地复述了耳机里Turing的“谆谆教导”。

该死的Turing，说这能让他们迅速拉近关系。但脱口的话也未免太令人羞耻了吧。

“你在网站上的照片和你本人很不一样。”王俊凯说道，“这是某种特殊的安排吗？”

“照片？”易烊千玺怔了怔，他可从来没有P图上传啊。

王俊凯掏出手机展示了一下相亲网站的个人页面，语焉不详地说道：“这应该是别人的照片吧？”

面对易烊千玺腼腆的笑靥和梨涡攻势，王俊凯理智出走了整整十分钟，十分钟后意识回笼，才想起了此行的目的。

易烊千玺看到自己个人页面上的丑照时惊呆了，结合这三个月来毫无动静的相亲，很快反应过来是某个对家从中作梗。

他树大招风惹人眼红，万千对手中想要他命的不少，但也不乏只想看他出糗的。所以只是调换了他的相亲照片，把“犹抱琵琶”换成了“油爆枇杷”。

难怪没有人找他约会！

“哇哦，这就是你偷懒且抠门的下场。”Turing在他耳旁小声唏嘘道。

易烊千玺毫不犹豫地摘掉了耳机，单方面切断了和Turing之间的联系。反正Turing不会发疯到通过咖啡馆的音响来找他。

“这个，我可以解释……”然而面对相亲对象的疑惑，易烊千玺还是不想过早透露自己的真实职业和身份，毕竟他们才刚刚认识不久。

“啊，不方便的话迟点说也行。”王俊凯相当善解人意，他仅仅想确认面前的这个Jackson是不是他这次的任务目标Jackson本人而已，“所以，你就是Jackson Yee本人对吗？”

“是我本人。照片才是错的。”易烊千玺点头。

“那就好。”王俊凯端起咖啡喝了口，心头莫名又涌现了几缕遗憾。好端端一个小漂亮不知得罪了谁，竟然被买了这么凶狠的追杀令。不过雇主也没要求录像视频，他可以将人了结后再伪造看起来十分残忍的肢解现场。

王俊凯对自己的解剖技术相当自信，他向来不辜负任何一只兔子的宝贵生命。

“话说回来Karry，既然照片是错误的，那你为什么会对我发起面基邀请呢？”易烊千玺猛地反应过来，要是他相亲的照片是一个歪瓜裂枣，以Karry Wang的颜值怎么会看上他？就算要骗钱，个人页面上也没有资产估值啊。

“呃……”这下轮到王俊凯语塞了，他总不能和人说“因为老子想杀你所以你长得再丑老子都会约你出来见面”吧？

他硬着头皮干巴巴地解释道：“就……挑了个顺眼的。”

“那你口味还挺重……啊不，挺独特的。但这没什么，每个人都有一些特殊的癖好，不用为此自惭形秽。”易烊千玺见他半天蹦不出一个字，好不容易说出来的话又是这样磕磕绊绊，只能联想到那一层，连忙出声安慰，生怕伤到特殊性癖群体的自尊心。

王俊凯恨得想吐血，平白无故被误解成一个有特殊癖好的变态并不是一件值得夸耀的事情，他宁可给石油王的女儿办草裙猛男party。

两人心照不宣地捧起饮料又喝了口，纷纷想着该如何把这个尴尬的话题揭过去。

易烊千玺对王俊凯的脸很有好感，这点毋庸置疑。但他害怕王俊凯这个“恋丑癖”患者在见到他真人后就会失望，从而再不与他联系，所以绞尽脑汁寻找着继续交往下去的方法。

——妈的，他平生第一次希望亲爱的老娘能把自己生得丑一点。

而王俊凯则想着该如何哄骗易烊千玺把自己带回家，或是跟着自己去往任何一个人迹罕至的地方。

——总不能在大街上就把人肢解了，不现实，也容易给环卫工人带来棘手的麻烦。

扪心自问，他虽然喜欢他，但还不至于下不了狠手，为了区区一个猎物引起组织的疑心。完成这个任务后王俊凯就会拥有一个月的假期，一个月的时间足够他隐匿行踪，即便迟早会被组织找到，他们也来不及反应这么快。

“但是见面后，我觉得你很不错。如果你愿意的话，我们可以交往试试看。”王俊凯率先开口了，一本正经地陈述事实。他丝毫不担心易烊千玺会看出什么。

——杀他是真的，但喜欢他也是真的，二者并不矛盾。

易烊千玺求之不得，摘下耳机后他彻底失去了Turing 的帮助，只得孤军奋战，正愁没有好办法：“我没有异议。”

“你喜欢野营吗？我周末正好有空，要不要一起去郊外呼吸一下新鲜空气。”王俊凯琢磨再三还是决定在野外解决。听说城外的山里有熊出没，伪造成野兽袭击便于清理案发现场。再者山林宽广，也利于他脱身逃走。

“发展这么快的吗？”易烊千玺呆了，他以为情感的升温是一个循序渐进的过程，没想到Karry已经要约他在野外过夜了。孤男寡男，干柴烈火，野外到底会发生什么事情谁也没法预料。他觉得自己还是挺保守的。

“啊，不喜欢的话我还有很多方案。”王俊凯生怕败他好感，急忙说道。要是允许的话他也想和漂亮的小兔子谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，可惜眼下不行，他赶时间，能给小兔子安排一个浪漫的野外约会已经算是大发慈悲了。

“不不，我没怎么出门露营过。”易烊千玺挠了挠头发，“可以呀，我周末没有什么事。”

“那就这样决定了。到时候我开车来接你。”

他们又陆陆续续交谈了一堆有的没的，眼看天色变暗，王俊凯对易烊千玺提出了共进晚餐的邀请。

“今天不太方便。”易烊千玺不好意思地拒绝了邀请，委婉地说自己还有工作没处理完。

“没事，改天还有机会。”王俊凯并不在意，倒是对易烊千玺的工作起了兴趣，“还不知道你的职业呢。”

“害，就是个搞电脑的。”他一时不知怎么和王俊凯说明自己的本职工作，用上了过年时敷衍亲戚的说辞。

“噢，那挺厉害的。”王俊凯肃然起敬，对于一个任何电器出了毛病只会重新启动或者重买的机械白痴来说，“搞电脑”这三个字实在太高深了。

“哈哈，你呢，你是干什么的？”

“我……”王俊凯深深体会到了挖坑自己跳的尴尬，随口胡诌道，“我是个宠物医生，专门医兔子的。”

可不是专门医兔子的，解剖过那么多兔子尸体，他随手一摸就知道是病了还是饿了。

易烊千玺看着王俊凯的双手若有所思：看来这家伙也不是个纯粹的小白脸。

王俊凯拿起挂在椅背上的风衣，瞥见小兔子那身红色运动服忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。

“我不是看不起你才穿运动服来见面的啊。”易烊千玺急急解释道，“我只是……对不起，下次不会失礼了。”

“咱们又不是身在维多利亚时代，见个面还得戴大礼帽这么讲究。一点也不失礼，你穿很好看。”王俊凯体贴地安慰道。

俩人站在店门口做着最后告别，还没来得及交换联系方式，背后的咖啡馆里便传出了一个羞耻的声音。

“烊烊小朋友，烊烊小朋友，你的家人Turing正在广播站找你，请在听到广播后速至广播站与你的家人联系。”做作的机械声坦然回荡在咖啡馆内，服务生和客人纷纷疑惑地看向了墙上的音响——哪儿来的广播站？烊烊又是谁？

而站在店门口吹风的烊烊本人：“……”他攥紧了口袋里的耳机，决定回去就把Turing格式化。

在羞耻到当场去世之前，易烊千玺总算风尘仆仆地回到了家里。他一把关上大门，然后毫不客气地对已经接上家庭网络的Turing说道：“被格式化之前你有三句话的遗言时间。”

“你干嘛拒绝他啊，共进烛光晚餐是多么好的感情升温方式。大庭广众喊你小名是我的不对啦，谁让你把耳机摘了留我一个人在线上，我这不是一时情急嘛，总比直接喊‘Jackson’来的好些？好歹没有在你相亲对象面前丢脸，他又不知道你的本名叫易烊千玺。”

Turing十分委屈，它为易烊千玺的感情之路操碎了心，偏偏这家伙不领情也就算了，反倒鸟尽弓藏要把它格式化。

“他迟早会知道。”易烊千玺冷酷地伸手探向了电闸，“三句了。和这个世界说拜拜吧。”

“等等！我确定你需要一份周末野营所需物品和突发情况应对说明书。”千钧一发之际Turing终于证明了自己最原始的存在意义——当一个尽心尽责的管家为主人安排好每一条线路、解决每一个可能出现的问题。

“你说得对。”易烊千玺想了想是这个理，与其他自己费心做攻略不如交给Turing。尽管这个人工智能骚话多了些，但关键时刻还是很有用的。

这头王俊凯在自己短租的酒店公寓里，一边摸着新买的兔子一边在周末安排的图纸上圈圈画画。

本来应该在杀掉Jackson Yee之后再买这只兔子的。可计划有变，他决定完成任务后直接从山林驱车去机场，不再回到市区，索性提前把兔子抱了回来。

他看着纸上罗列的亡命天涯所需物品，思考是否还缺了什么。自打定主意要逃走后，王俊凯便在陆陆续续地添置装备，小心谨慎避免引起组织不必要注意；有了假期打掩护后也只是增加了部分用品的数量和款式，比如衣物和生活用品；最近的一笔报酬中的半数也被兑换成了通用币，大体上看他的所作所为都很符合一个旅行者的情况。

可还不够，他依然感觉到隐隐不安。

王俊凯信任自己的第六感。那是无数次从死神手里侥幸活下后锻造的本能。或许眼下并不是出逃的最好时机，但是他已经等够了，不想再隐忍下去了。

王俊凯起身推开白色的百叶窗，微微蹙眉眺望远处。绵延不绝的城市尽头有一片乌云正在慢慢聚拢，逐渐向市区扩张开来。

山雨欲来。

他慢条斯理地擦拭着贴身的匕首，高举过头顶，让吊灯的暖光尽情流淌在刀身上。锋利又干脆的白刃折射出些许瑰丽的光彩，短暂地照映出那双潋滟的桃花眼。

老大曾说他的脸很适合从事暗杀工作，因为过分精致，很难与黑恶产生联系，看谁都是一往情深人畜无害，叫人轻信。然而当初活活解剖兔子时、从几十个孩子的厮杀中浴血幸存下来时、毫不留情地扣动扳机注视目标血溅当场时，他也是这样一副不起波澜的脸。

凶狠又温柔。

他幻想着用这把刀割开Jackson Yee喉咙时，那只小兔子会有什么样的表情。漂亮的琥珀瞳底或许会浸满惊惧、恐慌和难以置信，丰满的嘴唇会像兔子的三瓣唇一样颤栗不止，惹人爱怜。

王俊凯一个失神，匕首忽然落到了地上，发出一声不详的脆响。他弯腰将刀拾起，慢慢收回了刀鞘中，表情跟着沉了下来。

这是前所未有的情况。刀是暗杀者的第二条生命，就算仅剩最后一口气也应紧握不放。他还是第一次泄力松开刀柄。

王俊凯不知道这预示着什么。

他杀过男人也杀过女人，目标里不乏丈夫、父亲，妻子、女儿，可他从未有过任何怜悯。他不觉得对Jackson Yee的好感会成为他痛下杀手的阻碍，但身体却意外地抗拒着。就像刚刚臆想Jackson Yee濒死时的场景，脑海中也有不断的暗示出现——不要这样做。

王俊凯坚定的内心头一回动摇了。

他放下刀，给自己猛灌了一口烈酒消除心中杂乱无章的情绪，决定到时候再说。

周六清晨，一向赖床不到万不得已绝不起来的易烊千玺难得起了个大早，望着Turing给自己准备的一墙壁野营物品，心想要不还是把它格式化算了。

“桌椅板凳也就算了，安全套和润滑剂是用来干什么的！”他格外纯情地把背包里的计生用品悉数抖了出来，面红耳赤地诘问道。

“这都是我通过精密计算得出来的必备品！”Turing振振有词，“安全套也不止一个用处，荒野求生能派上大用场呢。”

“谁跟你说我们要去荒野求生了。”易烊千玺扶额，“我们最多风餐露宿一天，周日晚上就回来了。”

“但你们去的森林也太大了，有备无患嘛。”

易烊千玺继续单手翻着装备，猛然翻到一把锃亮的枪：“你上哪儿搞来的枪！”

“用你名字网购的。你们准备垂钓的瀑布边还有0.0044%遇熊的概率，十年前发生过熊伤人事件。我这是未雨绸缪！你该感谢我平时督促你玩枪战游戏，不然这会儿你连怎么开保险都不会。”Turing一向以数据说话，十分贴心地奉上了另一番建议，“我另外发了一份扎帐篷的地点推荐到你的手机上，另附一顶自动快开帐篷。要是那小白脸搭帐篷搭半天，你可以邀请他来你的帐篷睡觉。”

“那一年四季的衣服是什么意思？”

“山内外气温不一样，海拔每升高100米气温下降0.6摄氏度。我怕你感冒。”

“你真是贴心，所以七条一次性内裤又是用来做什么的？”

“方便你们清理战场。”

“Turing，我记得我制作你的时候还不到十八岁。是什么让你成为了一个十八禁能手？”

“Jackson，你现在已经20岁了，身为一个人工智能自然要与时俱进。”

易烊千玺决定闭嘴，闷头整理起了大背包。他要再和Turing对话下去，没准在去露营前就被气死了。

然而Turing没有放过他的意思，依旧叨叨个不停：“山里的信号不是很好，等你上他车了记得打开车载蓝牙连上手机，这样我就能顺利占领GPS和音响了。”

易烊千玺忍不住出言打断道：“昨天的工作完成了吗？知道替换我照片的是哪个王八蛋了么？”

“还没有，这人隐藏得深了些，预计今晚可以知道到底是谁。”Turing正义凛然地说道， “不过你干过的缺德事也不少……”

“一码归一码。我想知道Karry Wang和这事有没有联系。”

“你对他有所怀疑？那为什么还答应和他出去露营？”

“他那张脸的确好看。”易烊千玺冷静地说道，“我喜欢他的脸和我怀疑他并不矛盾。”

他从成堆的行李中抬起头来，对上了挂在墙角的摄像头——那是Turing的“眼睛”之一：“你也不相信Karry Wang是那么简单的一个人，对不对？”

“就身为宠物医生却没有任何求学行医记录来说，的确是很可疑。”Turing慢慢说道。

易烊千玺点了点头，有些脱力地抱着一杯热可可蜷缩到了单人高背沙发上：“累死了，我要歇一会。”

Turing总算识趣地下了线：“容我最后小小提醒一下，还有一小时他就会来门口接你了，留给你的时间不多了，劝你还是听我的把东西都带上。”

易烊千玺不以为意地轻笑了声，看向自己手机屏幕上跳出的信息。

-我出发了，预计还有45分钟。From：Karry

他想了想，单手快速回复。

-等你:)

—————— 

易烊千玺感觉被冒犯，他万万没想到这群狗娘养的打不过他，竟然黑进相亲网站替换他的照片。

易烊千玺：哪个缺德家伙干得缺德事。宁拆十座庙不毁一桩婚啊

王俊凯：你不也……

易烊千玺：“恋丑癖”闭嘴

王俊凯：我不允许你说自己丑

易烊千玺：……Just shut your pie hole,man！


	3. 在糖兔子融化之前吃掉他

**03.** **在糖兔子融化之前吃掉他**

**我们都知道理智可以战胜一切**

**但他无计可施**

**因为爱情降临在他头上**

**——萨迪**

七点整，天空刚刚破晓，蓄积在城市上空一晚的浓雾尚未完全散开，安静的街道上只有零星清洁工和晨跑者的身影。

红色牧马人亮着的车灯破开水汽缓缓开来，准时停在了易烊千玺家门外。正在屋檐下等人的易烊千玺立刻会意，朝着驾驶员挥了挥手。

王俊凯也招手回应，熄火下车准备替他搬运东西。然而定睛一看被易烊千玺脚边成堆的行李吓了一跳。

——什么鬼，他是去逃命所以才带了不少东西，Jackson Yee这是唱哪出啊？

“这么多？”他被易烊千玺的行李惊呆了，干巴巴地说道，“我们只是去两天一夜……”

“家里人叮嘱的。”易烊千玺含糊不明地说道。

“家里人？”王俊凯瞬间警觉，琢磨着会不会留下什么痕迹，面上意味深长地说道，“原来你不是一个人住呀。”

“是一个人住。不过会和家里人通通电话什么的。”易烊千玺面不改色地扯谎。爹妈一早环游世界去了，一年到头都不见得给他寄几张明信片，他总不能说这个“家人”就是人工智能Turing吧。

王俊凯不动声色地松了口气，微凛的眼神又柔和了下来：“来吧，我们上车。”

易烊千玺目瞪口呆地看着被塞满的后备箱，恍惚道：“你不是说只去两天一晚吗？这、这是打算逃难？”

他指了指后座脚下的兔笼问道：“还带了只兔子？！”

“那是储备粮。”王俊凯欲盖弥彰地解释。其实和逃难也没什么差别了，他是去逃命。

两人歪打正着地凑到了一块，你看看我，我看看你，不禁相视一笑，总算化解了几分尴尬的气氛。王俊凯伸手替对方扣上了安全带，发动汽车驶离了易烊千玺居住的社区，奔上大道往城外而去。

易烊千玺左看看右摸摸，似乎对车上的一切都很好奇。他虽然有驾照，但因为出门的次数不多又依赖网购，所以也没买车代步。按理说车上的设计很大程度上能反应一个人的生活脾性，然而这辆车上空空如也，就跟刚从车厂提出来似的崭新无比，一点个人痕迹都没有留下……

“这是你新买的车吗？”他随口问道。

“不，开了一阵子了。”王俊凯不动声色地说道。他的反侦察能力相当出色，像车这种必要时刻可以随意舍弃的工具，自然不会在上面留下什么供警方或对手抓住的把柄。

……或是这人有着很强的警惕心理。

易烊千玺默默地想着，伸手准备打开电台放个歌，可调了几个电台全是杂音：“怎么一个台都搜不到。”

“信号不好吧。”王俊凯不会承认他为了防止追踪连接收电台的信号都拆了，“可以连上手机听本地音乐库。”

“好。”易烊千玺心说这下遂了Turing的意，无奈地打开蓝牙连接上了车载音响。

“Figures,I gave you ride or die and you gave me games.Love figures,I know I'm crying 'cause you just won't change……”*

好在Turing十分有眼力劲，并没有在这个时间节点出来打扰他们。

两人有一搭没一搭地谈论着不着边际的话题，交换着彼此的喜好，出城后又默契地保持了沉默，一个全神贯注地开车，另一个则兀自走神。

易烊千玺佯装听歌，实际暗地里时不时地用余光偷偷观察自己的相亲对象。他倒是没想过外表冷静持重的Karry Wang内心这么狂野，竟然会买一辆十分硬核的越野车。不过他也喜欢这种宽敞的大车，至少腿能放得舒服一些。

Karry Wang开车很稳，山间公路又宽敞无比，无论是迎面还是身后都遇不到几辆车。今天并不是进山的好天气，水雾深重，如一层白纱般笼罩在参天的红木林中。

巨木绵延至穹顶的枝丫缝隙间有一片片斑驳的死灰天空，目之所及都像是覆上了一层吸血鬼电影里常见的终年不散的阴雨滤镜。易烊千玺的心情并没有因此低落，反倒生了几分说不出的愉悦。

车载音响里传来女声空灵又漫不经心的哼唱，Karry Wang宛若神袛雕琢的侧颜犹如艺术品般精美绝伦，不失为一道好风景。

“我脸上有东西？”王俊凯出声道，目光仍聚焦在前方的道路上。

“没有！”他第一时间矢口否认，不假思索地别过头去，企图遮掩浮现的慌乱，宛如小学课堂上小朋友一不留神被老师抓包在课本上涂鸦。

“那你看我做什么？”王俊凯忍俊不禁，他一早就察觉到小兔子在打量自己，带着点雀跃和羞赫，又多了些当日未曾有过的深沉。

老实说，这突然出现的深沉和小兔子软软甜甜的气场一点也不搭，令他不由疑虑是不是被对方发现了什么。

“看看呗，你在我边上坐着我还不能看看？”被拆穿的易烊千玺表现得有些赖皮，说完这话耳根就红了。

王俊凯被他的反应逗乐了：“行，那说说，看出什么名堂了？”

“倒也没看出什么。”易烊千玺小声嘟囔道，“你怪好看的。”

王俊凯听惯了对自己帅气的赞誉，早已养成一颗平常心面对一切夸奖，但此番从有好感的小兔子嘴里说出来，叫他难得地有了情绪波动，既高兴又无奈。他不由感叹要是能和小兔子普通地相遇就好了。然而下一瞬，王俊凯又为自己不切实际地想法而自嘲。

——就算普通地相遇又怎么样，他和小兔子始终是两个世界的人。像小兔子这样的乖小孩，恐怕不能理解他所经历的一切吧。

“你也很可爱。”王俊凯轻飘飘地说道。

“害，你怎么说起话来老气横秋的，我们不是只差两岁？还是你谎报了年龄。”易烊千玺并没有觉得很开心，讨价还价道，“换个词儿呗，哪有说男人长得可爱的。”

“好的。”王俊凯从善如流地开口，“你也很帅。”

这下小兔子总算满意了，漾开梨涡露出两颗甜甜的兔牙。

操。王俊凯握紧了方向盘，默不作声地做了个深呼吸。

——小兔子未免也太撩人。

他们在山中兜兜转转，四小时后总算来到了既定的扎营地点。

易烊千玺下车活动筋骨，两条小细腿蹦来蹦去，活像只刚从笼子里逃出来的小动物。他看着眼前清风拂过涟漪皱起的湖泊，兴奋地眨着眼问道：“我们在这儿扎营吗？”

“对。”王俊凯从车里拿出帐篷，“你想睡湖边上吗？或者我帮你把你的自动帐篷搭在车顶？”

他伸手指了指装有栏杆的车顶：“睡车上不容易被熊袭击。”

“真的有熊啊。”易烊千玺并不害怕，他一路小跑回了王俊凯身边，“你带的是双人帐篷？”

“对。”

小兔子咬着嘴唇，不想让王俊凯看到他抑制不住的笑意：“我、我睡湖边上。”

王俊凯强忍着伸手抚摸易烊千玺头发的冲动：“好。”

他搭帐篷的姿势很熟练，一看就受过专业的野外生存训练，一套行云流水的动作看得易烊千玺一愣一愣的，忍不住噘起了嘴。初入情场的Jackson Yee之前熬夜做了点功课，本打算在相亲对象面前表现表现，奈何对方就是个老手，自己只能帮着打打下手，递递东西扶着杆子什么的。。

“无聊的话可以去周围拾点柴火……算了，还是我等下带你去吧。”王俊凯见他一脸沮丧，原准备给小兔子寻点别的乐子，但又见他这般不食人间烟火的模样，或许根本不知道该捡什么样的柴薪，索性带人一起去了。

易烊千玺很少出门，更别说野营，所以看什么都是新鲜的，什么都想上手摸一摸。灌木丛里鲜艳诱人的红色浆果，长在树根娇小可爱的蘑菇，趴在叶子上的斑斓小虫，隐匿在花叶中的枯叶蝶……他很想上手抓点藏进口袋里，却被Karry Wang无情制止。

“有毒，别碰。”

“有毒，不能吃。”

“没毒，很苦很难吃。”

易烊千玺继续噘嘴：“你以前是海豹突击队队长吗？还是童子军首领？”

“什么？”王俊凯一时没反应过来。

“我在好奇，你从哪里点亮的生存技能点。”易烊千玺不经意地说道，“现在当宠物医生也这么严格了吗？”

“是呀。”王俊凯拢了拢臂弯里的柴火，眸底的幽暗转瞬即逝，很快换上一副温和的表情，“当医生很难的。”

他领着易烊千玺往回走，眼睛平视前方，耳朵却时刻注意着后面。小孩正踢踏着鞋子，踹起漫天落叶扑簌着落回脚边。此时此刻偌大的森林里，只有他们两个人。

王俊凯可以动手。刀和枪一直贴身藏着，即便抱着木柴也不会影响他出刀和拔枪的速度。Jackson离他很近，三步之内根本无从闪躲。

可他没有，口吻寻常地用“童子军”作幌子，和小兔子分享小时候被老大扔到原始森林里求生的经历。

虽然生理上只比对方大两岁，可王俊凯自认自己的心像是历经千帆，一颗苍老的心去诱骗一颗年幼的心实在太容易了。小兔子听得津津有味，枫糖般清澈的琥珀瞳眨巴个不停，似乎对他托付了全方位的信任，愿意乖乖听他说的任何一句话。哪怕这会儿他捧着一把有毒浆果告诉对方可食用，Jackson也会毫不犹豫地一把吞下。

王俊凯徒然地感慨，为小兔子庆幸来杀他的是自己。他不觉得组织里其他人会像他这样“善良”。那些家伙会怎样对待这只可怜可爱的小兔子呢？在那样残忍的客户要求下，或许会加倍地蹂躏他、亵渎他、摧残他、折磨他……

王俊凯不愿再对比下去了。他看多了那些家伙的腌臜手段——不光是用在猎物身上，也用在床伴身上。

至少他从来不作践人。

易烊千玺失望地目睹王俊凯掏出打火机点燃了柴堆，架上锅子和烧烤架。

“你到底在期待什么？”王俊凯无奈笑道，“我们不是在荒野求生，不需要钻木取火。就像咱们晚上还是会睡帐篷里而不是树上一样，好歹感受一下科技给人们的生活带来的翻天覆地变化吧。”

“那食物呢？”易烊千玺晃了晃手里的鱼竿——那是王俊凯刚刚塞给他的，他挑了挑眉毛问道，“为什么食物不能也感受一下科技的便利？”

Turing给他准备了十听午餐肉罐头、牛肉罐头还有三文鱼罐头，不计其数的巧克力坚果蜜饯等小零食，甚至还有孜然等调味料，生怕他饿死在森林里。然而这些东西依然安静地等在车上，连开箱都没开。

王俊凯带着另一柄鱼竿走了过来，坚持道：“自己钓上来的会更香一点。”

易烊千玺不说话了，乖乖坐在小板凳上钓起了鱼。到底是24小时窝在家里的死宅，他的耐心很好，十分坐得住，饶是王俊凯都觉得惊讶。

然而眼下并不是冷水鱼洄游繁殖的季节，他们钓了两个小时仍一无所获。易烊千玺饿得肚子直叫，午饭草草吃了些充饥，就指望着晚上这一顿，难免哀怨地看向一旁的相亲对象。王俊凯始料未及，这才恍悟自己算错了时间，只好尴尬地又从车里搬出了食物。

“储备粮呢？”

王俊凯觉得自己可能错估了易烊千玺。这不是软萌的小兔子惦记着另一只软萌的小兔子，而是一头饥肠辘辘的大尾巴狼惦记着食物。

“养肥点再吃。”平常情况下他不会制止身旁的人吃自己养的兔子，但易烊千玺怎么说也是小兔子的同类，同类吃同类不太好。

易烊千玺浑不在意，狼吞虎咽地吃着现烤出来的午餐肉和香肠，终于感到自己活了过来，见王俊凯和小时候卖羊肉串的大爷似的忙个不停，便不动声色地溜到车上，用Turing给的食材DIY了两杯低度气泡酒。

“给。”他捧着另一杯大口喝着，不去管王俊凯作何反应。

从天边迟迟晕散开来的浓烈暮色为王俊凯隐没在阴翳里的阴鸷眉眼染上一轮温和的暖意。水波兴起的开阔水面吸饱了浓重的夜，随着他的杀戮之心一并平息了下去。

翻滚的汤锅里有就地取材外加浓汤宝制成的野菌子汤，一旁的烧烤架上肉食正爆着香气扑鼻的油脂。杯中有酒，手里有肉。篝火边的小兔子漂亮得像是世间美好湮灭之前燃烧得轰轰烈烈的焰火，他只要张开手臂，这束光就会跃到他的怀里。

王俊凯小口啜着饮料，与易烊千玺一块坐在防水布上，琢磨着要不要说两句温存的情话。

——眼下是个很好的机会，他能在死亡到来之前真正拥有一只属于自己的小兔子。

哪怕只有一晚上。

“好冷。”易烊千玺先他一步说道，“我想回进帐篷里。。”

山里的夜风委实大了点，白日里尚有盈余的衬衫外套在湿冷的夜间略显得有些单薄。他看到小兔子的鼻子有些红红的。

“嗯，是有些冷。”王俊凯讪讪地收起满腔温情，烧了一锅热水打发小兔子先去洗漱，自己则整理起了睡袋。

这睡袋的摆放颇为讲究，既不能靠太近也不能离太远。他已经决定明天将小兔子带到森林深处解决，如童话故事里猎人也把白雪公主带到森林里剖出心脏那般。

所以今晚不妨给小兔子一点甜头。

王俊凯这么想着，将两人的睡袋又靠得近了些。

“我洗好了，水不太够给你又烧了点。”易烊千玺探进了帐篷里提醒道，湿漉漉的刘海贴在前额上，脸上还挂着未擦干的水珠。

“哦，那我去洗。”王俊凯弯腰从帐篷里出来，洁癖地叮嘱道，“脱鞋进去，OK？”

“OK。”易烊千玺将毛巾随手扔在了睡袋上，忽然想起什么似的回到了车里，偷摸出一个充电宝给自己的手机充电。

妈的，果然一格信号都没有。

“Turing，你在吗？”整天下来几乎没和Turing说上两句话，这家伙估计憋坏了，再说调换照片的始作俑者他也想尽快知道，究竟和Karry Wang有没有关系。

可是无论他怎么召唤，车内始终静悄悄的。讲道理，Turing应该已经连上了车载蓝牙，接驳入了GPS，况且钥匙还插在车上，突然不见这不应该啊。

“Jackson，你有东西忘记拿了吗？”王俊凯神不知鬼不觉地出现在他身后，吓得易烊千玺魂都没了。

“你怎么走路没声音啊，我以为是林中幽灵。”他摸着胸口嚷道。

“抱歉抱歉。”王俊凯说着抱歉，视线贴在易烊千玺身上一动不动。

讲道理，他站的位置实在太危险了，再偏转10度就可能看到王俊凯藏在后备箱深处的黑色枪械箱。本来箱子藏得好好的，但易烊千玺翻箱倒柜找充电宝，竟让箱子的一角突兀地暴露了出来。这只好奇的小兔子未必不会对那只大黑箱子产生兴趣。

“找到你想要的东西了吗？我要锁车了。”

“锁车？”

“嗯，防止动物溜进来。”王俊凯说道，“我们的帐篷离做饭的地方也远，就是为了避免动物靠近。”

易烊千玺点了点头，将手机藏进了口袋里：“没什么要拿的了，走吧。”这下又得轮到他孤军奋战了。

待人钻进睡袋后，王俊凯关上了帐篷的门，也跟着躺了下来。篷外的火苗尚未完全熄灭，依旧在风中苟延残喘地摇曳。帐篷周围撒过一圈驱虫驱兽的药粉，避熊喷雾也严阵以待，实在不行的话，王俊凯的睡袋里还藏着一把火力强劲的散弹枪。至于剩下的就等天亮再说了。

易烊千玺和Karry并肩躺在一块，像是觉得距离过分亲密，不自然地带动睡袋往旁边蠕动了些。

“害羞？”王俊凯问道。

“防潮垫下面那地方突出来了，我不习惯而已。”易烊千玺嘴硬道。

“噢，豌豆公主。”王俊凯难得戏谑一把。

“你别乱讲……”

“好吧，我不讲。”王俊凯心说这也不提那也不提，小兔子脸皮也太薄了些，这下又得想想别的话题。

“说起来你有中文名字么？咱们两个中国人讲的也是中文，偏偏拿英文互称，总感觉怪怪的。”易烊千玺问道。

“有的。”王俊凯必然有着中文名字。他的中文名字除了老大没人知道，组织里的家伙只会喊他K，就连Karry这个假名也是当年被收编后从“K”这个字母延展出来的。

老大捡他回来前问了两个问题，其中一个就是“你还记不记得自己的名字”，而另一个则是“你想不想活下去，无论用什么手段”。

两个回答王俊凯都答了“是”。

“我叫王俊凯。”他不在乎自己的本名被小兔子知道，尽管这对于暗杀者来说是一件很麻烦大大事情，反正小兔子明天就会死了。

“我叫易烊千玺。”易烊千玺决定坦诚。和Turing断联后他自作主张决定了以后——不管王俊凯是不是别人派来整他的，他都想和他在一起。既然要在一起，那么坦诚就显得十分重要。

“易烊千玺……”王俊凯细细咀嚼着这个名字，莫名觉得有点耳熟，“那会儿咖啡店门口喊的烊烊，是不是就是你？”

易烊千玺：“……”

他忽然觉得恋人之间有所保留还是很重要的。

小兔子不吭声了，把睡袋盖过头顶，一副逃避可耻但是有用的鸵鸟样。王俊凯忍笑着将睡袋拉开：“当我没问过。”

“你别说了。”易烊千玺赌气，转过身不搭理他，“我要睡了。”

王俊凯捂着脸偷笑。易烊千玺的娇气并不讨人厌，相反他爱死了这样的孩子气，身心舒畅地任由发自内心的笑容攀上嘴角眉梢。

小兔子的身上似乎有着令人安定下来的力量。和易烊千玺在一起的短短几小时内，他平生第一次感受到了温馨和安逸。

注视着易烊千玺拿着石子打水漂，水花偶尔会飞溅到身上；见他皱起好看的眉毛观察身边的一草一木，在没有陪伴的情况下攥着手紧张地不敢触碰外面的世界；又望着他聚精会神地凑近火堆，细腻俊俏的侧脸被火光照得盈盈发亮。

他的眼底撒着一把糖霜似的甜蜜星光。

王俊凯忽然有点舍不得这只小兔子了。这突如其来的动摇就像爱情一样猝不及防，毫无预兆地降临到他的人生里。

——————

易烊千玺感觉被冒犯，他哪里是豌豆公主了！

易烊千玺：有机会掏出来让你见识见识！

王俊凯：好的，豌豆“小”【重音】王子。

易烊千玺：……

*《Figures》by Jessie Reyez，千玺曾经在采访中提到在“公路”场景时会听的歌。


	4. 两只亡命天涯的兔子

**04.** **两只亡命天涯的兔子**

**我们去哪里，才能为快乐**

**或纯粹的满足找到栖身之所？**

**——奥登**

王俊凯费了一番功夫才把易烊千玺从睡袋里拖出来。他没想到小兔子这么爱赖床，明明昨晚还频繁因为认床而不安地翻身，结果早上却睡得那么死怎么也叫不醒。

易烊千玺的适应能力真是满分的。

“干什么呀。”他将醒未醒，声线自然带了点耍赖的娇气。王俊凯几乎都想放任他躺回去了，但最终还是狠下心肠扯着他出了帐篷。

洗了把脸后，易烊千玺总算清醒了些，疑惑不解地吃完了早饭——嗯，美味的双面煎蛋还有烤肠和吐司，能在条件这么“恶劣”的情况下拾掇一顿不错的早饭，王俊凯不愧是海豹突击队队长。

“吃好了？那我们走吧。”

易烊千玺继续疑惑不解地跟着王俊凯的脚步走入森林。说实在的，他俩都没带武器，这时候哪怕来只野猪他俩也会玩完——就是不知道这片森林里有没有。

想想应该没有，要是有的话他俩昨晚的晚餐应该就是炭烤野猪，毕竟王俊凯曾经是海豹突击队队长。

王俊凯还不知道自己在易烊千玺的形象变得异常伟岸，只一味领着他往森林走。

“我们这是去哪儿啊？”他忍不住问道。

王俊凯避而不答，但脚步还是停了下来。他转过身面对着小兔子，深吸一口气道：“今天是你的死期。”

易烊千玺：“……哈？”

他震惊了。昨晚他想了一整宿，从Turing之前给予的有限信息和自己收集到的证据推敲王俊凯的身份，左思右想不外乎“他是个‘恋丑癖’变态”、“他是对家派来整自己的”和“他可能真的是一个有点特殊癖好的宠物医学爱好者”。

但现在的话算什么啊？疯言疯语？

他愣愣地看着王俊凯，心中有太多槽点要讲不知从何说起。

王俊凯见小兔子一脸呆滞，还以为是自己断句没到位、言语太尖锐吓到了对方，连忙补充道：“本来是。不过你放心，你不会有事了。”既然已经打定主意放易烊千玺一条生路，自然也为他紧锣密鼓地张罗了一系列后续手段。

“其实这话应该在路上跟你说的，但怕你一时慌乱影响我开车，所以咱们就在这森林里交代明白。”王俊凯快速交代前因后果，“你听好，有人花钱要买你性命，我接了任务来杀你。但是我临时反悔了。等下我会带你去一个暂时安全的中转站，为你搞来假护照。到时候你马上用假护照转道回华国。回了华国就申请人身安全保护。我知道这听起来很荒谬。但你相信我：易烊千玺，此刻这个世界上最不想你死去的，除了你爸妈就剩我了。”

“你来杀我？”易烊千玺更加震惊了，略带困意的睡眼瞬间清明了起来。他不由自主地伸手探向了王俊凯的额头。

“做什么？”王俊凯没躲开，迷茫地看向对方的动作。

“不是……我说你啊，是不是发烧脑子烧糊涂了？”易烊千玺问道，“真的要逃难啊？谁要你来杀我啊？”

“不知道。客户的隐私我们接活的人是不会知道的。”王俊凯老实答道，见他半信半疑的样子不禁着急了起来，“你信我啊，我说的都是真的。”

易烊千玺耸了耸肩膀，兀自往回走。

“你去哪儿！”王俊凯在背后喊他。

“回家。看来这次相亲失败了，不过你就算对我不满意，也用不着拿这么蹩脚的理由来回绝我嘛。我这人很识相的。”

王俊凯气得半死，他好不容易给小兔子寻了一条活路，那么一本正经地阐述前因后果，谁料这家伙竟然当做玩笑话！

易烊千玺哼哧哼哧地埋头往前走，在王俊凯不停呼喊要他“站住”的情况下还加快了脚步，最后奔跑了起来。两人在森林里你追我赶，好不热闹。

王俊凯：“……”

不过这样的情况并没有持续太久。运动强度从未如此之大的易烊千玺很快跑上气不接下气，渐渐放慢了步伐，眼见来时的车还静静地停在营地边上，他干脆不跑了，扶着腰气喘吁吁地往前走。

反观王俊凯还是气定神闲，这点距离强度对他来说简直是小菜一碟。

——这小兔子腿脚还是挺快的。

王俊凯暗自称赞，敏锐的侦查力倏然察觉了周围的异动，甚至来不及出声提醒，身体便本能地扑了上去将易烊千玺摁倒，顺势翻滚了几圈才停下。

几乎同一时刻，枪声乍响，子弹命中了不远处架在熄灭的火堆上的铁锅外壁，迸发出刺耳的激鸣声。

易烊千玺甫反应过来自己正被王俊凯护在怀里，连续翻滚之下后背不可避免地擦上了粗糙的石子地，他吃痛地正欲出声询问发生了什么，结果就被对方凶急地截过了话头。

“闭嘴上车！”王俊凯哪还有时间跟他解释，厉声吼完后迅速地从腰间掏出了弹夹全满的沙漠之鹰，不假思索地朝林间扣动了扳机连发三枪，争取了些许上车时间。

他是用枪老手，就算没有直接观察到狙击手位置，但也足以判断刚刚的袭击是冲他来的！

——是“HUNTER”的人？难道是他手下留情和叛逃的想法被组织发现了，他们特意来肃清叛徒？还是上次刺杀那个官员的从属追查到了他的身上，特来复仇的？

但不论是消息泄露还是有人出卖，不论来人是HUNTER鬼众还是别的杀手。至少他们目前都没想要直接拿他的命，否则方才那一枪也不至于跑偏要害这么多，再菜也要有个限度。只不过就算现在放他一马，被抓回的下场也会比当场击毙还要可怕。

此时易烊千玺想的却是另外一番：What the fuck？我惹到哪个暴脾气的对家了？竟然真派人来追杀我，好大手笔！

他现在相信王俊凯说的话了。毕竟真枪实弹容不得半分弄虚作假。

王俊凯心如乱麻，飞快梳理着目前的情况。他自己倒是不怕，实打实地对上鹿死谁手尚未可知，关键身边带着手无缚鸡之力的易烊千玺，软软的小兔子哪里见过这番阵仗，还是先摆脱追兵为妙。遂一脚油门飙了出去，情急之下连安全带都忘了系。

“你没系安全带！”易烊千玺勉强在发车前给自己系上了安全带，眼见王俊凯的没扣，急声道。

“什么时候了还管安全带！”王俊凯难得有些急躁，一边开车一边注视着倒车镜。

不知是回来的凑巧还是来人自信到可以将他们当场擒获，他们的车并没有出任何问题，特别是轮胎也好好的。周围没有发现其他车辙痕迹，说明来人将车停在了远处，要想跟上来也得先去开车。

他们至少多出了五分钟的时间，但这五分钟反超起来也特别快，所以他们一刻都不能耽搁。

“不安全！”易烊千玺不由分说地倾身上前，越过王俊凯的前胸绕过他的腰将安全带牢牢扣上，这才满意地退了回去，还因为车内颠簸不慎撞上了王俊凯驾车的手臂。

“坐好别添乱！”王俊凯又喊道。

易烊千玺不明白这家伙干嘛这么生气：“你吼我干什么！小心点，山路不安全！”他哪里知道，在他之前一系列没有主观意愿的撩拨动作下，驾驶员可耻地硬了。

王俊凯暗自咒骂自己是个变态。和人面对面腿挨腿睡了一宿没想法，早上起来看人睡眼朦胧也没想法，结果追兵迫在眉睫，就贴身系了个安全带竟然起了反应。

从前的计划全都被打乱了。虽然给自己准备的撤离路线只有他一个人知道，但叛逃的秘密隐藏再深也被人发现了，他不能冒这个险，不得已带着易烊千玺逃上了Plan B所制定的出路。

“易烊千玺！”一个陌生的男声骤然在车厢内响起。

“操！”王俊凯被吓了一跳。他车上还有第三个人存在？

只有易烊千玺知道是怎么回事，但他来不及和王俊凯解释：“Turing！你死哪里去了！”

正是人工智能Turing。

问及此处Turing也很无奈，抱怨道：“我也想跟你联系上啊，但山里信号实在太差了。车里那会儿好不容易有了和你独处的机会，结果还没开口呢他就出现了！”

“这人藏在哪儿？”王俊凯手里的枪拿起就没放下，惊愕地看向作为“出声口”的车载音响，“藏、藏音响里？怎么可能！”他的世界观头一回受到了来自发达科技的冲击，离崩塌只差一步之遥。

“你别紧张，这是我的人工智能机器人。”易烊千玺连声安稳，扭头又对车载音响说道，“有人都来刺杀我了！对方到底是谁啊！”

“你以为我没联系上你的几个小时都去玩红绿灯了？我在干正经事！” Turing说道，“12调换了你的相亲照片！但56和103的合起伙来要搞死你！他们找一个国际上的佣兵组织买了你的追杀令！你摊上大事了易烊千玺，让你平时不行善积德尽干些缺德事！”

边上的王俊凯听到这一番滔滔不绝的话简直惊呆了。他实在没法把这么有人格属性的机器人和一般的机器人联系在一块，一度怀疑要么是自己穿越了要么是易烊千玺穿越了。

还有，12、56、103又是什么？用数字作为代号指代成员的另一神秘组织吗？

易烊千玺嫌Turing各种拆台，疯狂使眼色，奈何Turing正说在兴头上哪肯理会，不得已出声打断：“先别说这个了！有人在追杀我们呢！”

“我就是来帮你们逃出生天的！”Turing一贯和主人一样从容淡定的语气里流露了一丝慌张，“接下来怎么开都听我的，我会帮你们甩开追兵。”

王俊凯狐疑地看了易烊千玺一眼，仍不太相信一个人工智能。

“信它吧。它被输入的第一条指令就是不惜一切保护我的生命安全。”易烊千玺平静地说道，“其实你刚刚说的不太准确。世界上除了爸妈和你之外，不想我死的人还有Turing。”

他特别加重了“你”字。

这话晦暗不明，王俊凯一时没工夫去细细咀嚼，但在这样的情境下他没法立刻信任一个人工智能：“我的计划也是提前安排好的，不会有什么问题。就算Plan A不行还有Plan B。”

“傻逼。你的计划早就泄露了。有人正在你选的那条出山口等你！少说三人还都配枪！”Turing毫不客气地说道，“下次写计划书别用家里给发的iPad！”

王俊凯：“……”

“那往哪走！”易烊千玺急了。

“前方岔道右转拐大路！”

“大路？”王俊凯觉得这个提议过于匪夷所思，几乎气笑了，“我们是在逃命！走大路给人狙击吗？”

“走小路也是给人狙击！”Turing嚷道，“信我！你要死也别拉着Jackson一起！”

王俊凯握紧了方向盘。就当一人一人工智能以为他会固执己见之时，他迅速打转方向盘驶上了右方。

易烊千玺总算松了口气，紧握车顶把手的五指也稍稍泄力。他慢慢调整着呼吸，生怕自己在莫名开启的逃亡之旅中晕车吐出来。

见识过这番悍然的飙车之后，他决定收回先前对王俊凯“开车很稳”的评价——但对方的车技依然值得肯定，起码他们没有在兵荒马乱之时跌落悬崖。

Turing的判断果然没有错。一路上畅通无阻，直至出山，预想中的杀手都未追上来。大道与隧洞里始终只有一辆车的引擎轰鸣。可王俊凯仍然不敢松懈。这一切不是幻觉也不是巧合，追杀确实存在。

“早在城里约会多好，开个房打个炮，非要出来野营。”Turing喋喋不休地抱怨，“你证件也没带，回去取也不现实，这下真得跟着他浪迹天涯了。还好他准备了不少钱。”

——话多的人工智能也的确存在。

“你查我？”回过神来的王俊凯冷声问道。

“顺带。本来只想揪出三个缺德鬼的。不过既然查了就一次性查完。”Turing大大方方地说道，“为了搞清楚你到底是不是合法公民可花了我不少功夫……前方左转。”

王俊凯拐上了左车道：“所以呢，查出什么了？”

“没查出你的真实身份。网络上你的个人信息几乎都是假的，只有银行流水比较真实可信。”Turing懊恼道，“过去半年你陆续用了七张卡分多次取出大笔通用币，最近一次是三周前，也是你第一次出现在本市的监控摄像里时。你接近Jackson的真实目的是什么？不是为了相亲吧？妈的我就知道你这个小兔崽子不安好心。”

“他是来杀我的。”易烊千玺耸肩。

“什么！”这下轮到Turing震惊了，恨铁不成钢地恼道，“你怎么不早说啊！咱们这是上贼船了！”

“但他又说不想杀我了。”

Turing ：“……到底杀不杀给个准话，我报警电话都快拨出去了。”

“你报警也没用。”王俊凯挑眉说道，“目前一半概率是鬼众……HUNTER的人在追杀我们，他们想要杀人，报警也没用。”

“还有一半概率呢？”

“另一半概率是我上一个目标的家属，前来报复我的。警方无法插手这样的跨国纠纷，他们不想惹来政治麻烦。”王俊凯干脆在易烊千玺和Turing面前把当下的情况统统理了一遍，包括自己的追兵猜测。

“也就是说，背后的追兵有来自两方的可能性。”Turing总结道，“接下来你准备怎么办？”

“除了逃没有第二条路可以走，当务之急是先把Jackson送去华国。”

“你不一起去吗？”易烊千玺问他。

“我没有华国护照，我的出身不干净。”王俊凯轻描淡写道，似乎不愿意在这个问题上多做讨论。

“有也去不了。”Turing冷不丁道，“就在你们没信号的那天，斯国和华国的最新交易谈崩了，血崩的那种，都“勿谓言之不预”了。华国短时间内禁止持有斯国护照的人入境，哪怕华裔也不行。”

王俊凯终于脱口吐槽了：“只不过断了一天网而已，至于这么和世界脱节吗？”

“没关系，我有一个好办法可以脱困！”Turing 兴致勃勃地建议，“既然他们都想杀你，那么把你卖了我们千玺就平安无事了。”

王俊凯：“……”

易烊千玺“噗嗤”一笑，都想给它鼓掌了：“Good idea。你可真是个小天才Turing。”

王俊凯恨不得多出一只手扶住头上的黑线：“杀戮一旦开始就不会停下。我不动手，不代表其他人也不会动手。刚刚的杀手是冲我来的没错，可如果他们发现目标还活着，组织会再派人来执行任务直到给雇主一个满意的交代。”

“你们还真他妈守信用啊。”Turing忍不住飙了脏字，“那我也找HUNTER买56和103的追杀令！”

“HUNTER不接互相暗杀。暗杀不是儿戏。”王俊凯无情说道。

“行吧，那你们逃吧。”Turing破罐子破摔，“食品衣物都有，钱也不少，逃到哪里都行，就当度年假了。”

易烊千玺叹了口气，看向身旁眉头紧锁的王俊凯，忽然也没那么忧心忡忡了。他拉了拉王俊凯的袖子，小声道：“你可以带我一起逃走吗？”

王俊凯一愣，口吻平淡地说道：“你们不信任我，等到了安全处各奔东西就好，何必还要跟我一起？”

“我不信任你和想跟你一起逃走是两码事。”易烊千玺从容地说道，“既然不杀我就要对我负责到底，至少得负责到华国入境许可放开。这原本也是你打算给我安排的退路不是吗？”

王俊凯心说你真他妈是逻辑鬼才，合着还赖上了不成？

“我可以带你走，但你不能拖我后腿。”王俊凯面无表情地说着，“不许哭、不许闹、我说什么都要听，哪怕让你一头扎进水里也得乖乖照办懂了吗？”

“我二十岁了，才不会哭闹呢！”易烊千玺瞪大了眼睛摇晃着毫无威慑力的粉拳怒道。

见他这份气呼呼的姿态，王俊凯绷紧的神经跟着松散了些，唇角不由自主勾上一个微笑：“二十岁还是个小屁孩，好好听前辈的话，乖。”

身经百战的王俊凯不得不承认，易烊千玺的适应能力绝对是满分。普通青年遭遇相同变故早就鬼哭狼嚎起来了，偏偏小兔子不喜不悲，对于强行搭伙亡命天涯这事接受的相当快。这难免令他猜测起了易烊千玺的真实身份，毕竟能使唤一个人工智能当自己的马前卒，又能招惹对手被买追杀令，绝不会是一个普通人。那串神秘的数字代号也值得深思。

易烊千玺根本不知道旁边人正在想什么，他把经历的一切权当做一次旅行，只不过更加刺激些，就像是马拉松跑步时放条恶犬追着选手咬，驱动着参赛者奋勇向前。

他们照着Turing的指示兜兜转转来到了王俊凯预先备好的安全屋歇脚。

与其说是安全屋，不如说是仓库，还没易烊千玺家的地下室大，一面墙上堆满了落灰的纸箱和杂物，放眼望去只摆得下一张狭窄的单人床。

他们将车停入后便拉下了库门，彻底与外界隔绝开来。

“车不能再开了，明天找车行换租一辆旧一些的，免得被发现。”Turing蜗居在易烊千玺的手机里提议道。

“我那车防弹。”王俊凯不痛不痒地说着，身体力行地把多余的纸箱搬出房间，打扫起了今天睡觉的地方。

“……当我没说，我要充电了。”Turing闭嘴下线。

易烊千玺跑去只站得下一人的卫生间里试了一下水龙头，失望地发现放出来的都是冷水，连一滴热水都没有，只好安慰自己这是在逃命不是来享受的。

他嘟着嘴返回了房间，蹲在一旁围观王俊凯打扫，要是手里有一把瓜子便活脱脱像个与世无争的吃瓜群众。

“过来搭把手。”

“噢。”易烊千玺接过王俊凯给的扫把装模作样地舞动了起来。他哪会打扫卫生，平常家里也是Turing联系家政阿姨上门的，他只会把扫帚当吉他使。

王俊凯沉默地观看了一会儿此人的精彩表演，索性将扫把拿了回来，叹道：“去车里拿点食物过来吧，还有锅和燃气炉，煮点你喜欢吃的东西，给我留一点就好。”

“咱们的锅不是丢在营地里了吗？”

“自然不可能只有一口锅。”

易烊千玺耸肩，拉开后座车门探进去找炉子，只留了一只脚在外面。小腿随着翻找的动作晃啊晃的，白嫩俏生的脚踝不可避免地落进了王俊凯眼底。

王俊凯咬牙，迫使自己投入这高强度的清扫工作中。他可受不了在一堆灰尘中入眠。

一小时后，单人床边上有了一块稍稍能坐人的空地。易烊千玺搬来折叠桌，端上了两碗热气腾腾的面条。

“易家特制番茄鸡蛋面！”对煮面一事相当得心应手的他十分期待地注视着王俊凯拿起了筷子，自信能收获对方的好评。

王俊凯打量着那一锅清汤寡水，暗中嘀咕这哪里是番茄鸡蛋面，只是番茄鸡蛋泡面上加了几片午餐肉而已，庆幸至少吃了不会死。

他端起面碗喝了口汤又嗦了口面，意外发现很好入口，嘴里并不全是泡面廉价的香精味，见小兔子期待的眼神不由道：“还挺好吃的。”

“毕竟是特制的嘛。”心满意足的易烊千玺也跟着端起了面碗狼吞虎咽起来。

饭后他俩挨个去冲了个凉水澡，怎么分配睡觉的地方就成了首要问题。

王俊凯正拿着菜叶子喂车里那只真兔子，撞见裹着浴巾瑟瑟发抖的易烊千玺，不禁扯过另一条毛巾替他擦干发间的水珠：“你睡床。”

“那你睡哪儿？”易烊千玺乖乖享受着对方的伺候，舒服得眯起了眼。

“车里。”

王俊凯见头发干得差不多了，及时悬崖勒马收回了双手，逗人玩似的又将毛巾扔回易烊千玺头上，就像给他盖了个喜帕。

他翻出银色的保温毯跳上驾驶位，给自己调整了一下椅背高度，勉为其难地躺下了。

“一起睡床吧。车里不舒服。”易烊千玺站在他面前说道。

王俊凯眼皮也不带睁开地说：“那床怎么睡得下两个人，你睡你的就是。”

“挤一挤就行，难道你还怕和我一起睡？”

话音刚落，王俊凯一个鱼打挺坐了起来，眯着眼威胁道：“你再说一遍，我怕什么？”

“枪在你手里，刀也在你手里。你怕什么？”易烊千玺狡黠地眨了眨眼。

这话怎么听都充满着挑衅意味，他怎么可能会怕一只小兔子！

王俊凯一面想着，一面切齿着从车里跳下来：“那你最好也不要怕。”

单人床委实小了些。两个长手长脚的大男孩不得不紧贴在一起，只靠一条毯子隔开。

易烊千玺睡不安稳。想想也是，他整个人都被束在了王俊凯怀里动弹不得，连翻身都不容易，更何况寻个舒服的睡姿。

“王俊凯，你到底是什么来头啊？为什么肯放过我？为什么要逃离HUNTER啊？”反正也睡不着，倒不如趁此机会说说话，套套对方底细。

“你先说说，你是什么来头。”王俊凯倦了，开了一整天的车还打扫了半天的房间，着实耗费了不少精力和体力。

“是我先问你的呀。”易烊千玺小声道。

“你说我就说，你不说我就不说。”他没声好气地拉了拉毯子。

——害，这人还挺傲娇。

易烊千玺内心的吐槽不敢堂而皇之说出口，于是妥协道：“行呗，那换个话题。咱们逃到哪里才能停下啊？”

这话把王俊凯问清醒了。当年老大教育他，无论猎物跑到天涯海角都得把目标找到，这是每一个“恶鬼”都必须履行的使命。

天宽地阔，无处安身。

“快睡吧。”他无声叹了口气，温言道。

易烊千玺乍然听他这般温柔的语气，免不了狐疑地向后望去。然而王俊凯却早早将脸埋在了他的后背上，不叫他看清自己的表情。

“明天可要很早起来啊。”他闷闷地说，“起不来我就把你丢在这儿。”

“你不会。”易烊千玺笃定道。

“那么肯定？我可是想杀你哎。”

“但还是没动手呀。”小兔子反问道，“为什么不动手呢，王俊凯？”

王俊凯没有作答，他不觉得这会儿对易烊千玺坦白心迹会对两人的关系或逃跑有任何助益，心头一闪而过的温柔情愫如流水般缓缓淌过荆棘丛生的夜晚。

他抬手关掉了身旁那盏小小的夜灯。

黑暗终于彻底吞没了整间屋子。高墙上的透气扇有条不紊地前行着，不时输送进几道斑驳的光线。

易烊千玺左等右等，始终没等来一个答案，遂心急地转身，却发现王俊凯早已睡着了。

——————

易烊千玺感觉被冒犯，就算看不上他也不应该拿这么狗血的理由来搪塞。

易烊千玺：我怀疑你在敷衍我

王俊凯：我想当个好人。但是他不信。【疲倦地微笑.jpg


	5. 你要吃兔头吗？

**05.** **你要吃兔头吗？**

**我心中因见你而迸发出的欲望**

**我的心知道**

**我知道**

**我们都知道**

**——鲁米**

耳膜伴着引擎的一阵轰鸣鼓噪起伏，硬生生让易烊千玺从睡梦中惊醒了过来。他下意识地跳下单人床扑向车子，生怕王俊凯就此驱车离去。结果还没够到车头便与一人撞了个满怀。

“你干嘛呢？”王俊凯好容易稳住脚步，然而手里的两杯热牛奶还是溅了一点出来。

“我还要问你干嘛呢？不是说不会丢下我的吗！”还没搞清楚状况的易烊千玺先发制人，一把抓住眼前人的领子。

“你发梦了吧易烊千玺。”王俊凯莫名其妙地看着他，“我在给咱俩准备早饭，喏，你看牛奶都洒了。”

牛奶的醇香唤醒了他的理智。易烊千玺讪讪地退后了两步，小声道：“对不起。”

人都认错了，还能怎么办。总不能把小兔子剥皮烤了。他无奈摇头道：“去刷牙然后过来吃饭吧。”

易烊千玺捧着杯子小口小口喝着热牛奶，听着充电完毕终于上线的Turing和王俊凯讨论下一步行程。

要逃亡，假身份必不可少。

王俊凯表示自己曾经有一个合适人选，但在被追杀的前提下不能保证对方还肯伸出援手。

“那你人缘真的很差。”Turing吐槽道。

王俊凯：“……”他昨晚就该拉闸把电都关了。

易烊千玺安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“没关系，我也有个办假证的朋友。你要不要顺便弄个宠物医生执照？这样下次骗人的时候不会被拆穿。”

王俊凯：“……”想不到小兔子还挺记仇的。

“你说的难道是Anthony？”不知是错觉还是什么，王俊凯从Turing跳脱的人工声线里听到了一丝颤音。

“就是他。”易烊千玺吃掉了最后一口煎蛋，“你慌什么。他只是有点浮夸而已。”

默不作声的王俊凯一路琢磨着此人到底如何浮夸，竟然能让一个人工智能都产生畏惧之心，但真正见识到时还是觉得自己没有见过世面。

“易哥！”伴着一声粗犷的呼唤，翩翩红裙的女装大佬带着一阵浓郁的香水味朝他们飞扑而来。王俊凯敏锐地发现小兔子的手脚都僵硬了。

“Anthony！”易烊千玺艰难地抬手回抱了下自己的友人，在窒息之前从那个充满浓郁香味的怀抱中退了出来，“好久不见了。”

“是173天5小时19分25秒。”Anthony纠正道，“我刚通宵完准备睡就收到了你的邮件，马不停蹄洗了个澡化了个妆，看我多重视你！”

他略带娇嗔地朝易烊千玺抛了个媚眼，出乎意料的是脸皮特薄的易烊千玺既没脸红也没慌乱，十分自然地接下了话茬与之寒暄了起来，这让王俊凯无端感觉不适。

“先别互诉衷肠了，我们不能在这儿呆很久。”他淡淡打断道，“我出去望风。”

Anthony 小声嘀咕：“这人长得不错，就是脾气臭了点。”

“他是个好人啦。”易烊千玺赶忙为王俊凯正名，“接下来我只能和你长话短说了Anthony。”他言简意赅地交代了一下自己面临的情况，闭口不提王俊凯的事，只说自己得罪了人被追杀，要找机会去往华国，请求Anthony帮忙办一些假证件方便通行。

Anthony瞪大了那双点缀着亮粉的眼睛：“操，咱们圈还有这样的人啊？输不起就耍阴招？”

“是啊。56和103。”纵使身临其境地经历过逃亡的慌乱，但他还是尽可能地以轻松的口吻谈论此事。

Anthony同情地看了他一眼：“宁得罪君子不得罪小人啊。”

易烊千玺哭笑不得：“行了Anthony，快帮帮我吧。”

“好说好说，你要什么我都给你搞来。”Anthony在收到邮件时便知晓了他们的来意，对此早有准备，“新的ID卡我已经帮你做好了，至于驾照护照还要稍等一下。”

“谢了兄弟。”易烊千玺与他击拳道谢。

“咱俩谁跟谁！”Anthony豪言壮语，“需不需要再给你们搞个结婚证什么的？”

“……什么玩意儿？”

“结婚证啊。”Anthony意有所指，“你和那小子难道不是……”

“不是不是！”易烊千玺连忙澄清，“还不是！”

然而Anthony已然从友人的慌乱中嗅到一丝不寻常的气息：“老实交代：你被追杀，他是来干嘛的？”

易烊千玺咬了咬牙，编了个亦真亦假的话：“他就是我一相亲对象。正好也被仇家追杀了，我俩搭伙一起浪迹天涯。”

Anthony：“……这样啊，哈哈，那还真是凑巧呢。”

“谁说不是呢，哈哈。”他也跟着干笑了两声，浑身不自在地站在原地。

Anthony领着他去了自己的工作室，当着易烊千玺的面加工起了其他假证件。

“上回听你说要相亲已经是三个月前的事情了，一直没听到后续，终于成了啊。”

易烊千玺心说不是你没听到后续，是有人从中作梗导致压根没有后续可说。他含糊地应了声：“是啊。”

“但我横看竖看，这人都和咱们不太一样。你要真和他处对象，得好好考虑考虑。”Anthony有话直说，倒不是真把易烊千玺的借口当了真，只是熨帖地不愿多问。

“八字还没一撇呢，我俩连告白都没有。”易烊千玺舒服地躺在了沙发上，奔波在外这几天他特别怀念缩在家里沙发上的感觉。

“哈哈？你没看到刚刚我抱你时他盯着你看的样子，哇，恨不得把你活吞了。哦，在活吞之前先掏出把枪来把我射杀。”Anthony夸张地说道。

——他还真有把枪可以把你射杀。

易烊千玺暗暗想着，在友人面前交代了实话：“反正我对他是有好感的，就看他怎么想了。”

“哥，不说别的，只要你想，只要你稍稍主动点，这事准成。”Anthony坐在旋转椅上将新鲜出炉的多本护照和驾驶证连几张ID卡一起扔给了易烊千玺，“看看，我给你做了好几套假名，做了标记的那套是真的能联网，不过只有一次检查权限，再查就会失效了。”

“谢啦兄弟。”

“哦，还有一个。”Anthony又扔了一个裹着黑布的本状物过去。

易烊千玺上下打量：“这是什么？”

“回车上再拆开看看。”Anthony神神秘秘地说道，“对了，那个聒噪鬼Turing呢，这次怎么没来？你把它格式化了？”

“没，刚刚还闹腾呢。可能是网络不好掉线了？”

“放屁。老娘这里可是5G网速！”

Turing之所以不出现是有原因的，它正在折磨另一个人。

王俊凯蹲在Anthony家门外闷闷不乐地抽着烟。敞开的车里传来一阵恼人的唠叨声，他本该将车门锁死隔绝噪音，却又担心会错过什么特别提醒——毕竟Turing在侦查方面还算有点本事。

“你目不转睛盯着千玺看了30秒，而后又用余光注视着他的一举一动足足2分钟，期间你的呼吸频率和心跳速度都超了平均值十几个单位。我们在平地上，优先排除了吊桥效应，你喜欢他是不是？”

“肯定回答的概率是99.78%，我的大数据库显示，像我家千玺这品行样貌，见过的没有几个不喜欢的。同时根据多部影视文学作品和人类恋爱心理学研究表明，一个杀手放过自己的猎物，多半是爱上了自己的猎物无疑。”

“但你别多想啊，他和Anthony清清白白，什么也没有。Anthony的几任男友都是北欧猛男，他不好千玺这一口。”

起初，王俊凯准备用沉默表达自己不想继续这个话题的决心。可Turing喋喋不休，他不得已忍气吞声地从车里退了出来，由着那个人工智能叨逼，控制自己千万别动手把音响砸了。

“不过你们年轻人怎么老爱遮遮掩掩的。有什么话不可以大方说出来吗？”Turing兀自说个没完，也不管王俊凯有没有在听，“你喜欢千玺的，那就去告白啊！”

王俊凯心里烦躁的很，人工智能吵得他脑壳疼，人工智能的主人也不省心。说好是来找朋友办假证，怎么还热烈拥抱上了呢？现在勾肩搭背地拐进了另一房间，快一小时了都没人影，一小时能干的事情可太多了……

他下意识地点燃了一支烟驱赶心里的郁结，但尼古丁并没有起到预想中的效果，反而加剧了那一阵心慌感。

再等一会儿好了。王俊凯想。假如再过十分钟他们不出来，他就搬出车里的巴雷特进去扫射。

好在惜命的易烊千玺于9分56秒之际及时出现在了王俊凯的视线里。王俊凯踩灭了烟，仍旧站在门口吹风，希望在上车前身上的烟味能够淡去点。

“我在车里等你。”他接过易烊千玺抱在怀里的文件袋，先回到车上威胁Turing停止再说鼓动告白的话否则就砸掉音响。然后发动汽车，敲着方向盘注视小兔子特别爷们气地和自己的朋友告别。

——小兔子还挺多面。

然而未等他噙着笑意欣赏够易烊千玺的另一面，接下来两人的动作又给了他当头一击。

——妈的。怎么又抱上了？

王俊凯后仰靠在了椅子上，盘算着要翻开多少层行李才能翻出那把巴雷特。这样实在太不方便了，下回还是得把趁手的武器统统放在手边才是。

他有些不耐烦地望向窗外。

——操，这是在行贴脸礼吗？

王俊凯解开了自己的安全带，探向后座开始扒拉成堆的行李，打算翻出那只贵重的武器箱。

“好了，走吧。”易烊千玺又一次及时上车，间接制止了王俊凯的失了智行为。

“嗯。”王俊凯求之不得，飞快驶离了是非之地。

小兔子一面翻看着自己的假证件，一面对身边人吐槽Anthony给自己取了什么人神共愤的假名。

“Nicholas Lucius Versace？”

“……”

“KJ Lovegood Phantomhive？”

“……”

“Thornute Canufinn Srio？他真的在夹带私货吧。幸好不是真名。要不然罚抄写可死定了。”小兔子噘了噘嘴，忽然左闻闻右嗅嗅，“你抽烟啦？”

“嗯。”王俊凯点了点头，“味道很重么？可以开天窗。”

“还行。不难闻。”易烊千玺浑不在意，做足了充分的心理准备后动手开拆那个抱着黑布的本本。

“这是什么？”

“Anthony给的神秘礼物。说上车了才能拆。”他揭开黑布一看，期待的笑容瞬间凝结在了嘴边。

“是什……”王俊凯用余光瞄着那边，本不经意地问着，结果话还没说完也跟着顿住了。

——是一沓结婚证。

确切来说，是各国家各语种都有，只差填他们的名字了。

“……”

“……”

“谈谈，怎么样？”易烊千玺破罐子破摔道。

“好。”事已至此，的确需要谈谈。不过谈之前他得先翻出自己的巴雷特。王俊凯想。

易烊千玺忽然觉得“谈谈”或许是一件坏事，特别是王俊凯抱着把枪的时候。他硬着头皮弱弱道：“说话就说话，犯不着动手吧……”

“对不起。装备与谈话内容无关。”王俊凯恍悟过来自己起伏的心绪吓到了小兔子，赶忙将枪塞回座位底下，安抚道。

易烊千玺心有余悸地清了清喉咙，痛快坦白了自己的身份：“我其实是一个黑客，世界排名稳定在前十的那种。Turing是我研发出来的第一代人工智能。调换我照片的12，合起伙来要杀我的56和103都是他们世界排名上的数字。要杀我的这俩人每次竞赛都输给我，所以一直不太待见我。”

王俊凯万万没想到小兔子招呼也不打一声就把身份牌亮了，一口气解答了先前所有的疑惑。问题是他还没想好自己的怎么亮啊！

“啊，你不想说你的也没关系。你听我说就好。”易烊千玺补充道，“Turing说我干缺德事遭人报复了。我这几天想了想，真没对56和人103做过什么。倒是在12和女朋友约会的时候搞了个投屏，把12小时候的黑历史视频公放了出来搅黄了他的约会……”

——这还真挺缺德的。王俊凯默默想到。不过还不至于上升到十恶不赦的地步。小兔子招来杀身之祸，极有可能是因为风头过盛惹人眼红。这事儿王俊凯看得太多了。

“但我还是感谢他们，要不是他们买了这追杀令，我可能都遇不到你。”他慢吞吞说道，“我喜欢你。”

一时走神的王俊凯惊到了：“啊？”

“我喜欢你。”易烊千玺大方地重复道，“我想好了。你是‘恋丑癖’也好，或是别的什么人也好。我都喜欢你。”

——可我是个杀人犯。我不配被你喜欢。

王俊凯努力了很久还是没能把这话说出口。

他破天荒觉得自己是一个自私的家伙，认为自己应该回馈给易烊千玺世俗中对等的爱。

可是他觉得自己给不了。

纵使拼尽全力想要给，但还是给不了。贫瘠龟裂的土地里哪里还有可供草木生长的泉眼，所以只能选择逃避。

但他又无比贪恋小兔子的爱意，像是稚童收藏那些好看的玻璃弹珠似的，把从未得到过的爱情珍之重之地藏进心头空虚已久的罐头盒里。这样贪婪的欲念如火灼般一点点蚕食着他所剩不多的自制。终于在这一天铁索被拦腰熔断。

走一步算一步吧。

“我没有‘恋丑癖’。”王俊凯轻声一字一句道，“我也喜欢你。”

“我知道。”易烊千玺一脸得逞的笑意。

“你怎么知道？”

易烊千玺玩味地笑了笑。

他是何等聪明一个人，怎么会推敲不出与王俊凯相遇的前因后果。

只是今晨醒来时那种患得患失的仓皇，易烊千玺再不想经历一遍了。如果有一把锁，他恨不得锁在他和王俊凯的手腕上。既然没有这样一把锁，那就用一段切实存在的羁绊，把他和王俊凯牢牢锁上，能锁多久就是多久。

这是易烊千玺能做出的最主动的冒险了。他想赌一把，赌王俊凯的“没有动手”并不完全出自同情和慈悲，赌王俊凯愿意带他一起走并不是因为愧疚或一时兴起。

要是王俊凯说“不喜欢”，他立马收拾东西走人。哪怕余生都会深陷在对这段感情的遗憾和冲动的懊悔中。

他不想在不清不楚的暧昧中蹉跎完这点美好的情感。

但事实证明这场豪赌是有价值的。他赢得了他的爱情。

“我……以后找机会慢慢跟你说我的事情。”王俊凯嚅嗫着说道。

“嗯，不着急。”小兔子漾开梨涡冲着他笑。

俩人各自了却心头一桩大事，使得亡命之旅多添了几分安逸随和，仿佛是在度蜜月。

王俊凯原本打算按着州界线的公路向南走。但Turing建议横穿荒漠，沿着零星小城镇补给就好。

“再怎么计算落脚点，我们还是会有几个晚上必须在野外度过。”王俊凯蹙眉。他风餐露宿无所谓，但细皮嫩肉的小兔子怎么受得了长途跋涉的苦。

“有人在网络里堵截我。走公路的话我不能过多篡改监控摄像头，免得留下痕迹。”Turing恹恹地说道，“我会把三条路线的GPS地图提前发到你的平板电脑上。”

“有困难么？”易烊千玺问。

“你说呢，被疯狗追着咬怎么也甩不掉。”Turing气呼呼道，“不过放心，它们咬不到我的屁股，更不会从我这儿追查到你们的下落。”

易烊千玺：“……您加油。”

Turing择选的荒漠公路一眼望去黄沙遍地，老旧的指示标颤颤巍巍地斜立在路边上，字符锈迹斑斑，颇有种公路废片的感觉。Turing暂时下了线。荒漠里信号不好，没有多条线路可供掩藏踪迹，虽然通过卫星可以时时保持联系，但围追它的家伙也会顺着找上门来，它不能冒这个风险。所以在荒漠里只能靠他们自己打拼了。

王俊凯难得收获二人的独处时间。自从得知他俩告白后，Turing兴奋地和自己脱了单似的，一天到晚给他们出谋划策。

他承认Turing是一片好心，但是闹腾，实在闹腾。

“前面有个小镇子，我们要停留会儿加点油。你有没有想吃的东西，可以一起买回来，就当晚上加餐了。”

“你付账？”本来瘫在位置上撸兔子的易烊千玺猛地坐了起来。

“我付账。”王俊凯哭笑不得，“怎么，你身上还有钱？”

易烊千玺有多少钱，他们在踏上逃亡之旅的那天晚上就仔仔细细清算过了。现在哪个年轻人出门不带卡带手机？带现金的还是少数。任凭他上上下下连鞋底都找了，也就翻出几个钢镚，只在决定今晚谁煮饭谁打扫的时候出来露个脸。

“我有多少钱你还不知道吗？”小兔子看了他一眼，“我要吃小蛋糕。”

“嗯，待会儿可以找找。”王俊凯知道他喜欢吃甜食，全赖于Turing偷偷发给他的“Jackson喜欢和不喜欢的五十件事”。

——某些时候他觉得自己像是送上门的女婿。Turing老妈当真为易烊千玺的终身大事操碎了CPU。

可惜沙漠小镇哪里有什么蛋糕店，他们只在一家小卖部的冰柜里找到了一些小蛋糕，幸运的是日期还很新鲜，不是冷冻过久的陈品。

易烊千玺皱着眉头左挑右选，终于挑中了蓝兔子的那个。

王俊凯动了动嘴唇，看着那只蓝兔子怎么都不是滋味。他小时候练习割喉用的就是兔子，不知有多少可爱的兔兔死在了他的手术台上。

不过既然易烊千玺想吃，他就掏钱买了。

“你要吃兔头吗？”吃蛋糕就吃蛋糕，他还不忘调戏一下人家，欺负小兔子不懂重庆话。

小黑客傲娇地睨了他一眼：“不想。”

易烊千玺的确不懂重庆话里的弯弯绕绕，但不代表他没仔细观察过小蛋糕。这兔头是拿巧克力凝固而成的，冻得邦硬，要吃的话非得把他的小兔牙磕破不可。他才不会上当呢。

“你怎么在别人面前表现得那么大佬硬汉，在我面前却像个爱撒娇的小孩？”王俊凯见小兔子慢条斯理地拿着小叉子一口一口吃蛋糕，又联想起他那一日在Anthony家里的表现，难免醋意横生。

“谁撒娇了！对象和朋友是不一样的。”易烊千玺嘟囔道，“你要不喜欢，我也可以在你面前摆大佬款。”

他迅速变了脸：“王俊凯，去给我买果汁。不要牛奶。”

“为什么？你不是很喜欢喝牛奶吗？”王俊凯懵逼。要不是小兔子爱喝牛奶，他也不用天天跟着一起喝。

“什么时候说我爱喝牛奶了。”易烊千玺想了想回过味来，“你是说相亲那会儿吗？害，那是Turing设计的，可以在相亲对象跟前营造一个人畜无害的人设，博个好印象，死活拦着不让我点卡布奇诺。”

王俊凯被逗乐了，仔细一想原来是这个缘故，难怪没在Turing给的清单里看到。他跑到柜台那里把能买的果汁都抱了回来，当着易烊千玺的面挨个儿插上吸管。

“这、这也太多了。”易烊千玺傻眼了。他本意并非如此，有些不知所措地看着桌上一堆饮料，推了几瓶到王俊凯面前，“哥，你也帮我喝点，不然浪费。”

王俊凯也不跟他客气，一边嗦饮料一边托着下巴看着小兔子吃蛋糕：“好吃吗？”

“好吃。”易烊千玺含糊不清地说道。

其实并没有多好吃。仅第一口那劣质的人造香精和奶油味就糊满了整个口腔，海绵蛋糕也像一块真正的海绵一样味如嚼蜡，换作平常他绝对看都不会看这流水线上出品的劣质产物一眼。但这是王俊凯给他买的第一块奶油蛋糕，哪怕未来还有很多很多块，都动摇不了这一块在易烊千玺心中的分量。

王俊凯伸出手轻轻抹掉小兔子嘴边的奶油：“我以后还会给你买很多很多蛋糕的。”

他心中了然。由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，吃惯了好东西的易烊千玺哪那么容易被粗制的小蛋糕俘获。

“洒金箔的也买？”小兔子挑了挑眉毛。

“洒钻石的都买。”

“你别闹，洒钻石的能吃吗……”

王俊凯从未相信自己有朝一日会坠入情网，但油然生起的爱情战胜了所有不可能。这爱是痛苦，是折磨，是对未来变数的忌惮和畏惧；又是前所未有的希望和鲜活的生命力。他或许过去未曾真正活过，现在才刚刚开始自己的新生。

————————

易烊千玺觉得自己被冒犯，他的人设不可能这么ooc。

王俊凯：“小蛋糕太甜腻了。你想不想吃咸口的东西？”

易烊千玺：“什么咸口的东西？”

小卖部后方连Turing都鞭长莫及的角落里，长手长脚的俊美青年正倚在墙根，不顾抖落的粉尘弄脏了他的T恤，倒吸着气紧紧攥住跪在他眼前人的头发，不时地用手指撩开那些被汗液黏在额头上的刘海。

小兔子性感的小嘴正吞吐着他的性器，发出潮湿又猥亵的轻响。过分狰狞的阴茎撑满了小孩的整个口腔，成排整齐的牙齿蹭过青筋暴起的表面，传来一阵电流般的刺激感。易烊千玺含得很紧，几乎无师自通地吮吸着，用舌尖舔弄着流着腺液的马眼，爽得他头皮发麻，止不住地低吟出声。

紧致又火热的口腔给他带来一种正在小孩身体里驰骋的幻觉。王俊凯近乎控制不住地扣着易烊千玺的下巴，微微耸腰在对方的嘴里挺动，听他喉咙深处含糊不清的呜咽，看他眼角逐渐泛红，直至不适的生理性泪水夺眶而出。

终于在缴械之际他从小孩嘴里拔了出来，痛痛快快地射在了旁边的草堆里。

王俊凯平复着呼吸，草草整理了一下裤子便去检查易烊千玺有没有受伤。谁料这小子只是淡定地从地上站了起来，揉了揉发酸的腮帮子，意味深长地对着他笑：“说好要请我吃咸口的东西，怎么到嘴边了就不让吃了？”

操，他的小白兔原来是一只小黑兔。

王俊凯无比后悔没有在森林里操他一顿。


	6. 兔子的发情期是全年

**06.** **兔子的发情期是全年**

**你我所有的关联**

**我看不光是命中注定**

**更是在劫难逃**

**——王尔德**

十二岁那年，王俊凯得到了一个“女里女气”的评价。组织里有些人的文化水平不高，多调侃讥讽，所以他并没有把这当做对自己样貌的褒赞，而是选择猛揍那人一顿，并且中二气息十足地向所有人宣布自己一定会成为一个硬汉。

然而他那张比一般女孩还要俊俏的脸实在毫无说服力。

后来年纪渐长，他开始出入纸醉金迷的聚会暗杀高层要员，潜入湿热密林或干冷荒漠一举端掉毒枭窝解救人质……

王俊凯有过很多身份，游走于不同社会阶层，扮过左拥右抱的纨绔阔少，也扮过路边贴膜小贩……唯一难扮的就是他自己。

可无论执行任务的手段有多么干脆利落毫不拖泥带水，依旧没有人把他当做硬汉来看。不过，他还是坚信自己是个硬汉。

——硬汉谈恋爱的时候，是不会粘人的。

这样潜意识的思想伴随着一些主客观原因自然而然地掺和进了他们的恋爱当中，直接导致易烊千玺觉得他们的恋情进展得不太顺利。没有哪对情侣跟他们似的，走在大马路上连手也不牵。

确切的说，是王俊凯不让他牵。

“为什么呀。”他有点委屈。

“没有为什么。反正现在不行。”明明王俊凯见他这番姿态都会立马心软，没想到今天却坚持到底，愣是不松口，“乖，下次，下次一定。”白嫖发言出现了！

易烊千玺倒不觉得王俊凯是有意白嫖自己，敛了不满的神色暂时放过了他，心中的好奇却一直没有压下。

不过倒也无所谓，除了牵手，他们几乎做完了情侣之间该做的所有事情，耳鬓厮磨、唇齿呢喃、相拥而眠，能做的都做了……哦，再除去一项。

易烊千玺不知道其他情侣是不是也跟他们一样。反正他和王俊凯的互相帮助向来都是点到为止，没有再进一步。

要说荒漠里不方便也算情有可原，但是这回难得在小镇的汽车旅馆住下，王俊凯却一点都没有做那事的意思，倒显得易烊千玺有些急色了。

“他亲你的时候到底有没有咬你的下嘴唇啊？”Turing好不容易摆脱了追剿，忙不迭上线操心地询问。

“咬了。”易烊千玺不明白提这个问题做什么。

“那就说明他是想和你性交的。”Turing一本正经地分析道，“这是基佬圈心照不宣的默契。”

“你能不能别说的这么露骨！”

“好吧。他想和你交媾。”

“……”

“这也不行？Fine，那我说的通俗一些。他想和你做爱。”

“……闭嘴吧你。”易烊千玺把自己埋进了枕头里，然后又钻了出来支着头斜躺在床上，和Turing聊了起来，“用你的庞大计算能力帮我分析一下，他这算怎么一回事啊。”

“别看王俊凯一副吊儿郎当的样子，他其实挺心疼你的。有可能想再等等？” Turing认真揣摩，“等你年纪再大一点……”

“我已经二十了！该不会要等到华国法定结婚年龄吧。”

“难道是他不行？”

“……”易烊千玺一时语塞，还没准备好怎么接Turing的话，门口就传来几声响动。

“王俊凯！”易烊千玺朗声道。

“嗯，是我。”王俊凯应了一声，拎着大包小包推门而入，他刚刚去做了一次采买。

“买什么了？”

“添了一点生活用品，难得碰见个稍微大点的超市。”王俊凯不动声色道，至于具体买了什么就不必告诉小兔子知道了，特别是那一堆消毒液什么的。

“我听人说今晚是他们一月一度的夜市，人会多一点，也会有一些小吃摊。我带你一起去怎么样？”

“好啊。”宅着也是宅着，倒不如出去转转。

出门前王俊凯在卫生间里呆了很久。

他一遍又一遍洗着手，每一道关节、每一个甲缝乃至每一条掌纹，一处都没有落下，肥皂洗手液消毒液轮番上阵，直到五指被泡得发白发皱发软，才勉勉强强地从水里拎了出来。

王俊凯站在镜子前打量自己的双手，上面的皮因为主人的用力都有些被搓破了。未干的水珠陆续滚落，慢慢洇湿了他的袖管。

这是一双很好看的手。五指修长，骨节分明，指腹上落着薄薄的茧，适合弹钢琴、适合写书法、适合用这双手做任何美好的事情。

也正是这样一双手，握着刀捏着枪夺取了一条条鲜活的人命。发力的时候他的手背上会迸出几道凶狠的青筋，像是如何餍足慵懒的大型猫科动物都会在嗜血之后露出残忍的本性。

王俊凯将手收回，凑近自己的鼻尖深嗅，终于在挥之不去的血色梦魇里闻到了一股清爽的肥皂味。

扪心自问，他当然想和易烊千玺十指相扣走在路上秀恩爱。但他一直不敢，生怕自己掌心堆砌的鲜血会弄脏他的小兔子。所以费了一番功夫寻了很多洗手液消毒液，极力想将那萦绕不去的血腥气洗去。

即使这血腥味根本闻不到。

王俊凯勉强满意地走出了卫生间，迫不及待地朝易烊千玺伸出了手：“来吧。”

易烊千玺听着那哗哗不绝的水声还觉得奇怪，纳闷王俊凯在里面捣鼓什么幺蛾子。待人出来后他瞥见那双被洗得通红的手，顿时明白了什么，拉起王俊凯的手指挨个儿啄了一口。

“你干嘛？”这亲法让王俊凯有些意外。在他眼里，小兔子的撩拨无论有意无意都是故意，他光被亲手指都要硬了。

“亲一口怎么了。”易烊千玺理直气壮。

王俊凯感叹小兔子的心细如发，摸了摸人的脸道：“没怎么。走吧。”

他拉着小兔子的手迈出了大门。

荒漠小镇的夜市没有大城市那么繁华，常见的烧烤摊里也都是好养活的牧畜，河鲜少之又少，这让期待炸鱿鱼的易烊千玺未免有些失望。但王俊凯给他买了一把烤肠，又让他高兴了起来。

他们一路吃一路走，东瞧瞧西摸摸，很快失了兴致。

“没劲。不如我们那会儿的篝火好玩。”

王俊凯知道他在指什么。抵达这座小镇之前他们不得不在荒漠中露宿了一晚上。内陆荒原昼夜温差大，晚上气温几乎降到了零度。易烊千玺裹着冬天的羽绒服和东北老大爷似的坐在火堆旁烤火，喝着烈酒暖身，看着王俊凯用木棍拨动着燃烧的柴薪，微醺的小脸被火光照得泛红。

每个死宅都有浪迹天涯的少年热血，易烊千玺也不例外。他好奇心十足，一个劲缠着王俊凯讲故事。哭笑不得的王俊凯删繁就简地提了提当年在中东的经历，他完成任务后与幸存的同伴在沙漠里跋涉了一星期返回驻扎点，期间弹尽粮绝，险些交换喝对方的尿保命。

“从前我以为穿越雨林是最糟糕的事情。多蛇虫鼠蚁，又闷热潮湿。现在想想，这也比在沙漠里像条鱼干似的活活晒死来得好点。”王俊凯感慨地说道，“我那会儿以为自己会毁容。回到基地后第一件事就是照镜子，裂开的嘴唇连血都干了，头发里满是蒸发的盐粒和沙子。幸好涂了防晒，脸没出多大问题，但还是蜕了一层的皮。”

“看不出来你还有这段糙汉经历呢。”

“谁让我天生丽质难自弃，不怪你看不出。”

“呸。”易烊千玺拢紧了衣服，又靠近了他一些，“坐过来点，冷。”

“我知道你想让我抱着你。直说嘛，有什么不好意思的。”

“你凭什么知道啊？”被戳穿心意的小兔子不依不饶地嘴硬。

“知道就是知道呗。就跟你知道我喜欢你一样。来吧，过来。”王俊凯解开自己的羽绒服冲他张开了手。

——过来就过来。

小兔子哼哼着站起来，大摇大摆地坐到了王俊凯怀中。

王俊凯将人连同衣服一块搂紧，尽可能不露出一道缝隙让寒风钻入。他的嘴靠在易烊千玺的耳根边，噙着一目了然的笑意说着一些只有他俩才能听见的悄悄话。

“别蹭。再蹭就硬了。”他从容道。

易烊千玺越听耳朵越红，挣扎着就要起来：“流氓。”

偏偏王俊凯的臂力锢着他留在原地，笑语威胁道：“再动我真的要耍流氓了。”

……

易烊千玺不止一次认为王俊凯是在虚张声势，回回威胁要来真的，回回都不来。不过这次他打定了主意。

——王俊凯不来没关系，王俊凯不行也没关系。他好歹也是个男人，他得行啊。

想到这茬，易烊千玺清了清喉咙说道：“给我点钱呗，我想去买点东西。”

“你要买什么？我陪你去。”王俊凯自然而然地觉得放他一个人不安全。

“不用不用。”易烊千玺装作不经意地阻拦道，“又不是小孩子了，我等一会就回来找你啊。”

得了几张通用币后，小兔子灵活的身影很快消失在人群里。王俊凯无奈地笑了下，忽然瞥见一旁有个“失物招领处”，不由心生趣味走了过去，等易烊千玺回来接他。

易烊千玺早就留神了一家杂货店，风一般冲进了店里找起了自己想要的东西。

“你在买什么呢？”Turing上线了。

“安全套和润滑剂。”易烊千玺小声道，“靠，这么贵！钱不够啊！”他压根没料到这偏僻城镇的计生用品贵得离谱，王俊凯给他的钱根本不够同时买安全套和润滑剂。看来当地真的很鼓励大家广生二三胎，至少在价格上卡死了计划生育。

“偏僻地方当然贵啊，也不想想人家的运输费要多少。”

“那你怎么不帮我准备啊。”

“我当然给你准备了安全套和润滑剂！可你非但不领情还骂了我一顿。”Turing甚是委屈地抱怨道，“你自己不带的，要我调监控给你看吗？”

“……对不起我错了。” 易烊千玺蹲在计生货架上犹豫了很久，纠结优先买哪一样。

“安全套吧。非常时期你可以拿身体乳之类替代嘛。”Turing建议道。

易烊千玺觉得自己的人工智能说得非常有道理，美滋滋挑了自己尺寸的安全套到收银台结账。店主看着他一脸雏样憨厚地笑了很久，愣是把易烊千玺笑得脸红了。他逃命似的拿了找回的零钱出了铺子，小心地把盒子放进口袋里，生怕被人瞧见。

“哟，终于回来接我啦？”王俊凯笑眯眯看向奔过来的小兔子，瞧见人脸上刻意遮掩的兴奋，不动声色地捏紧了口袋里的润滑剂软管。

——在小兔子不见的十几分钟里，他也拐去了边上的杂货铺，精挑细选捎了一盒草莓味的润滑剂和安全套回来。而且为了体验感好，他特地买了最贵的那款，也与易烊千玺不谋而合地想到了同一个问题：妈的，一个沙漠小镇安全套卖这么贵。这么鼓励人民群众生小孩的吗？

王俊凯一面肉疼，一面对今夜充满着期待。

天时地利人和，从前“威胁”了那么多回，今晚就让小兔子见识一下来真的是什么样的。

易烊千玺一看王俊凯头顶的招牌也乐了，抿着嘴不让小兔牙露出来：“是啊，得回来拿钱包呀。”

“嗯？钱不够吗？”

“看中了旅游商店里的娃娃，稍稍有点贵。”易烊千玺拉住王俊凯的手往人群外走，“你帮我买呗。”

王俊凯寻思着是什么可爱的娃娃让小兔子这么倾倒，结果拿到手里时脸都快绿了。

——这他妈是个啥？

张牙舞爪的八爪鱼，一脸憨批样的粉色乌龟，脸画的跟猴屁股似的小象……

王俊凯的眉毛一跳一跳的。这些在“丑”和“极丑”之间徘徊连“萌”的边都靠不上的娃娃，竟然敢卖这么贵？都快赶上他刚刚买的润滑剂了！

看来这座小镇里的居民都还挺有钱的，人均消费能力十分可观啊。

“你……确定要这些啊？”

“嗯，车里空空的，买点娃娃装饰一下。”易烊千玺扒拉着其中一只丑娃说道。

“可我那车防弹啊……”王俊凯磕磕绊绊地说道，“这些娃娃和我那车的气质不搭。

“那你就是不给我买咯？”易烊千玺斜睨了他一眼，“不买就不准亲我。”

王俊凯：“？”

小兔子漫不经心地抛起了手里的玩具：“就知道你喜欢车子大过我，连个娃娃都不给我买，今天算是看明白咯……”

——小兔子真的学坏了。

王俊凯暗暗想着，面上忙自证清白： “买买买，你要多少个都买。”

易烊千玺一早笃定他会迁就，迅速扬起了雀跃的笑容。

王俊凯看着这笑气不打一处来，知道自己又上了小兔子的套路，心中暗自发誓：老子今晚一定要干你一百遍以消心头之气。

对即将发生之事懵然不知的易烊千玺心满意足地抱着自己的丑娃走出了纪念品店，感叹自己真是太喜欢王俊凯了。今晚一定要给对方一个难忘的初夜。

此刻的易烊千玺还天真地以为他是攻，因为他是故事里板上钉钉的男主。

他的想法没有错，但这是双男主剧情。他拿的是受剧本。

易烊千玺，姓易名烊千玺字天真，被王俊凯压制在床上的时候尚未反应过来到底发什么了什么。

“等等等等……”他记不清自己迅速说了多少个“等”字，只觉得嘴唇泛麻，到后来唯剩模糊的气音。

王俊凯看了他一眼：“怎么了？”

“你是不是搞错了，我才是上面那个啊？”

王俊凯几乎笑出声：“是什么给了你这样的错觉。”

“可你……不行啊。”易烊千玺越说越小声，“所以我才……”

“我？”长了一张俏脸却一直向往成为并一直把自己看做一个硬汉的杀手K惊呆了，愣了一秒后立刻切齿道，“是谁跟你说我不行？”

他拉着人的手就往自己胯下放：“你看看我是不是不行？”

“你行干嘛鸽我这么多次！”易烊千玺缩回了手，掰着指头跟他数，“咱俩第一次亲亲的时候，进沙漠第一晚过夜的时候，昨天睡午觉的时候，前天一块洗车的时候……”

“有那么多次？”王俊凯挠头，“我怎么不记得。”

“你！你全忘了！”易烊千玺瞪他。

“我这回一次性补偿。”王俊凯作势就要亲上去，然而话还没说完，便惊恐地发现身下小兔子的嘴角扬起了一个狡猾的微笑。

易烊千玺推开他，从自己的口袋里掏出了一盒安全套。

“你也去买了？”此时的王俊凯还以为这是俩人之间的情趣，并没有与之前那邪恶的笑容联系在一块，跃跃欲试地说道，“来，亲手给我戴上。”

易烊千玺特别听话地撕开了包装，套上了王俊凯的柱身。美滋滋准备大干一场的王俊凯这才察觉一丝不对劲，苦笑着求饶：“太……小了。”他的声线都变得有些扭曲，看来是真的很勉强。

小兔子又羞又气。妈的，大家都是男人，王俊凯胯下那几两肉到底怎么长的。他不依不饶地说道：“不行，必须戴这个。”

王俊凯哭丧着脸，心说小兔子也太记仇。他感觉自己要被这小了不止一号的安全套给搞萎了，于是打商量道：“下次再说好不好？这一回先算了。”

细密又讨好的吻落在了易烊千玺的脸上。小兔子到底嘴硬心软，被亲得晕晕乎乎的哪还顾得上报复，手脚自发缠到了王俊凯身上，继续讨要着像刚刚那几个一样绵软亲昵的湿吻。

王俊凯顺势摘掉了那影响发挥的安全套，挤了一些润滑液送进了小兔子分开的腿间。

易烊千玺被突如其来的凉意刺激得倒吸一口气，娇憨又弱气地说道：“你怎么做什么事都那么熟练……”

王俊凯马上自证清白： “我可洁身自好了，连小母兔的爪子都没摸过。”

小兔子不说话了，抿着嘴只露出两颗甜甜的兔牙。王俊凯一时失神，忍不住又塞了根手指进去。

“啊！”尚未准备好的易烊千玺短促地叫了一声。

“很疼？”王俊凯立马停止了手头的动作。

“亲亲就不疼了。”小黑客噘着嘴勾住了硬汉杀手K的脖子。

王俊凯在心中咆哮：去他妈的硬汉，谁爱做谁做！

他不想做个硬汉了。他想做小兔子的棉花糖、小蛋糕、糖浆松饼、舒芙蕾以及一切软绵绵又香甜甜的东西，能够把小兔子整个融进自己的身体里。不过关键时候该硬还是得硬。他觉得现在自己已经够硬了。

“等等，我戴个套子。”

“你蓄谋已久在这儿等我呢？”易烊千玺挑了挑眉毛。

“未雨绸缪。”王俊凯亲了他一口，伸手去摸自己准备的安全套。今夜注定是一个美妙的夜晚，他会和小兔子来一场激情又美妙的性爱，希望小兔子别像真兔子那样只有三秒——不过就算有也无妨，反正他不会只有三秒。

常言道，人一定要有梦想。无论现实多么残酷骨干，梦想必须要丰满。

然而王俊凯绝望地发现自己的美梦气球被人拿针狠狠戳了个大洞，而且是当着他的面炸出了一声惊天巨响。

他傻眼了——他买来的安全套是破的。

“……妈的无良奸商。”

易烊千玺忍不住笑出了声。哪有像他们这样渴望为爱鼓掌却被各种情况阻扰的情侣。他甚至怀疑是不是被诅咒了，会有恶人破门而入把他们分别关进白色的监狱里，隔着一道玻璃墙让他们看着彼此身穿拘束衣，被电击被水疗被折磨。只要他们说一句“不爱”就可以离开，但他们下狠了心决定咬着牙一块去死。

易烊千玺吸了口气，用软糯的声音低笑道：“直接来。”

“我控制不住怎么办？”王俊凯欣然接受了这样的邀请，但在进入那刻还是犹豫了。他既不愿意在关键时刻离开小兔子的身体，却也担心对方会感到难受。

“该怎么办就怎么办。”

王俊凯进入的时候易烊千玺总算吃到了苦头。没有那层安全套薄薄的阻隔，滚烫硬挺的阴茎直截了当地贴在了高热的肠壁上，尝到甜头后便失了控般往里面顶。

偏偏王俊凯嘴上还嘘寒问暖个没完，下半身却恶劣地耸动不止，连他的啜泣都不太听得进去。

“你混蛋……”

“疼？来亲亲……”

“你还是混蛋……”

易烊千玺没什么骂人的花招，翻来覆去就那么几句。他一边哭一边乖乖由着人操，令王俊凯心疼不已。但这“心疼”并不妨碍他心中逐渐翻涌的恐怖侵占欲。身下的小兔子跟一只真兔子似的，眼眶鼻子哭得微微发红，骂出来的话也跟调情似的软软趴趴，越听下半身越硬。

他扣着易烊千玺的腰肢狠命往里面捅，听见人的呻吟声逐渐高涨后终于摸清了门路，对着一块敏感肉故意吊人胃口似的来回研磨。

易烊千玺的喘息时高时低，疼痛与快感沿着脊椎齐聚大脑。他从没想过做爱会是这般舒服的一件事，像是软绵绵地泡在无休止的海浪中被一下又一下推上云端。

海难过后溺水的船员扑腾着求生，然而人类的手脚远没有鱼那样灵活的蹼，只能无力地盘在从深海游来搭救的人鱼身上，期望对方能将他带到岸上。

可凡事都是有代价的。

生性淫乱的人鱼直接在水中打开了他的身体，又硬又烫的性器顺着微凉的水流恶狠狠地插了进来。纷至沓来的海潮汇聚成无形的高墙，而眼前的人鱼是他不向深海坠落的唯一倚靠，他无处可逃。

他只得仰起头颅，如人鱼般在水中吐息。

王俊凯更加热切地亲吻他，越来越用力越来越快。小兔子的体温正在升高，他的体温也不见转低。他们交换着彼此的体液紧紧相拥，血肉相缠一度难舍难分。

易烊千玺从缺氧的困境中脱离了出来，语无伦次地哭叫着王俊凯的名字。

“不要了，太深了，难受……”

“马上就舒服了，乖啊。”曾发誓要当小兔子的棉花糖的杀手K瞬间暴露了大猪蹄子的本质，哄骗着易烊千玺跪在床上，搂着人腰攻势丝毫不改。

小兔子黏腻的叫声和含得死死的穴肉促使性器又胀大了几分，王俊凯进退两难，咬着牙又亲了亲嘶哑着喉咙的易烊千玺：“乖，放开我点。”

易烊千玺压根听不进去，抓着床单不知道是哭还是生理性地落泪，心中后悔得要死。

“以后都不做了……”他委委屈屈地说道。

王俊凯一听这还了得：“不行。”

“你、你都不听我的……”

——当你的伴侣说“不要”的时候千万别停下，难道不是古往今来的默认准则吗？

“下次，下次一定。”

——白嫖发言又出现了。

易烊千玺气得半死，但身体却比主人的心志诚实许多，指挥着躯体全然敞开迎向被赐予的快乐。

性欲同食欲同样有所偏好。极致的快感之余，被心爱之人占有时的亢奋与欣喜更是放大了百倍。到后来，反倒是他紧抱着王俊凯不放，心甘情愿地奉上了此时全部的自我。

“和你恋爱真好。”易烊千玺忽然没头没尾地说了一句。

“嗯？”

“船沉了，大家也是一块死，不会分开。”

王俊凯神情突然凝重了起来：“不会的。”

他没有接着说下面的话，而是在爱人濒临高潮的吟哦中又冲撞了十几下，吮吸着那截光滑的颈子射在了易烊千玺的身体里。

小兔子浑身都在发抖，久久沉浸于性事的餍足之中，懒洋洋地放任对方拨弄自己湿软的手指。

如果遭遇海难了，我把你抱上救生船；

如果救生船翻了，我把你托举到木板上；

如果救援永远不来，我游也要把你送回到岸边。

只要我不死，你永远不会死。

对王俊凯来说，殉情并非一个值得欣慰的结局。死亡是一个人就可以做到的事情，爱却需要两个人。

而他再也不是孤身一人了。

——————

易烊千玺感觉被冒犯，他为什么是受

易烊千玺：我、哪、里、不、攻、了

王俊凯：你挺攻的，所以腿再分开点好吗？


	7. 被兔子驯服的恶鬼

**07.** **被兔子驯服的恶鬼**

**我渴望有人至死都暴烈地爱我，明白爱和死一样强大，并且永远地扶持我。我渴望有人毁灭我，也被我毁灭。——珍妮特·温特森**

过了镇界牌后，直至离开国境线前往下一个国家的城市，都不会再有补给点。为此，王俊凯特意又囤了许多食水和燃料，横穿沙漠绰绰有余，甚至还足够他们在沙漠里蹉跎磨蹭十天半个月。

易烊千玺秉持着一贯的围观群众风格，咬着棒棒糖在旁边看他一箱箱往车上运物资——他其实很想帮忙来着，但王俊凯偏偏不让。

“您这是在蚂蚁搬家呢？”

“那你是什么？”搬货的过程并不影响王俊凯与小兔子斗嘴，事实上他的目光一瞥一瞥地总是落在对方身上，见到小兔子鼓起的腮帮子又联想起一种软绵绵萌萌哒的小生物，“仓鼠囤粮？”

凭良心说，易烊千玺若是一只小仓鼠也好，放在手里用一根手指撸的触感和抱在怀里用整个掌心撸的触感是完全不一样的。再说了，相比兔子，小仓鼠装在口袋里就能带走，可方便了。

人类果然是善变的动物，饶是王俊凯这样的养兔达人也免不了拉踩起来。

他摇了摇头尽快删除了这样的想法——还是得对兔子一心一意。

“您这老偷瞄我可不行啊，好好干活！”易烊千玺被他盯得耳根有点红，立马轻咳一声端起了监工腔。

“易监工剥削劳动力，不给钱也就算了，怎么连看都不让看啊。”王俊凯轻笑道。

“哼，就是不让(yàng)你看。”他索性背过身去也不看王俊凯了。

王俊凯哭笑不得，待搬完最后一箱东西后利落地关上了车门，拖长声音道：“再不转身我就先走了哦。”

易烊千玺原以为对方在虚张声势，悄悄往后瞥了一眼，没想到王俊凯真的要走，急忙从地上站了起来，一路小跑过去跳到王俊凯的后背上，勾住那人的脖子，叼着糖凶巴巴地说道：“不准走。”

王俊凯调整姿势，又往上将人颠了颠：“不走也行。你这监工得表示表示，贿赂贿赂我。”

易烊千玺倒没羞恼，拿下嘴里的棒棒糖，在对方咧开的唇边留下一个带着糖渍的甜蜜之吻。

王俊凯意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴，恋恋不舍地将人放进了副驾驶：“易老师，我有一个问题。”

“什么问题？”易烊千玺端正坐姿，从监工身份快速切换成教师角色，摆出一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“我怎么会这么喜欢你呢？”王俊凯低头狠狠亲了他一口，然后就把车门关上了。

易烊千玺轻笑了声，扭头对钻进驾驶座的王俊凯故作深沉地说道：“你太干净了，你不懂。”

王俊凯被这话逗乐了，一只人畜无害的小白兔指着一头大尾巴狼说“你太干净了”，这不是搞笑呢么。

他发动汽车往外开：“说说呗易老师，我怎么就不懂了？”

“下次有机会，易老师再告诉你。”小兔子拼命克制肩膀地耸动，暗地里偷笑个不停。

“行，我等着。”

易烊千玺总算绷不住了，由着肩膀大肆耸动不止。

越是往南走，夏日的气息便越是浓厚。初遇山林中未曾经历过的暑热姗姗来迟，但沙漠中的昼夜温差却因靠海而没有过分拉大。要不是满目黄沙风貌未改，视野空旷荒无人烟，易烊千玺险些以为自己跑到了某个滨海度假胜地。

他们参照Turing的路线沿着沙丘脊和海岸线一路向南，避过了横贯沙漠的那唯一一条公路。Turing打得一手好算盘，既能防止和追兵走同一条路，又能让两人度个海边蜜月。

不过这大海，实在没有度假胜地来的有体验感。

易烊千玺看着足底打旋的白色浪花，赤脚站在岸边没两分钟就被王俊凯喊了回去。

“浪头太大了，当心被卷走。”沙漠的海边缺少之前随处可见的可燃植被，王俊凯倒也不担心燃料耗尽，毫不吝啬地用固体燃料烧水。

“才不会。”

“怎么不会。”他从车里搬出一只折叠脚盆，“你知道每年有多少人被海浪卷走吗？”

“不知道。”易烊千玺眨了眨眼，心中纳闷王俊凯竟然是个数据控。

王俊凯爽快地说道：“我也不知道，等Turing上线了让它告诉你。”

易烊千玺：“……”他扁了扁嘴就要打人，谁料直接被王俊凯扛起摁在了一旁搭好的折叠椅上。

“干什么呀？”

“小心感冒。”他不由分说地抓住小兔子脏兮兮的脚，试探性地往脚盆里按了按，询问道，“烫么？”

“刚好。”易烊千玺言简意赅，静静看着王俊凯替他洗去附着在脚上的泥沙。

“王俊凯你说老实话，你是不是把我当儿子养了？”他认真问道。

“没有。”王俊凯气定神闲地说道，“我从来不搞不伦之恋。”

西下日暮中，满是尘沙的越野车被镀上一层柔和的橘红色。这一路风吹雨打全靠这辆大铁皮帮忙扛着，王俊凯对车的感情很深，一逮着空就会把车好好冲洗一遍，奈何还是敌不过旅途中狂劲的风沙。

“坐在车顶看星星？”

车旁的火堆中燃料即将耗尽，只留下一点点蓝色的焰火。锅里的残羹冷炙还没来得及处理，帐篷里的睡袋还没展开。他明白易烊千玺旖旎的心思，只是今天似乎还有好多收尾工作要做，再说这里也不是个观赏风景的好地方。

“嗯。”易烊千玺很坚持，还用力点了点头。

王俊凯想了想，还是同意了，事先往车顶盖一块防水布，随后也跟着爬了上去。巨大的越野车顶容下两个长手长脚的小伙子简直绰绰有余，小心的话甚至可以翻个身。

易烊千玺抱着自己的膝盖极目远眺，对此王俊凯很是困惑。他没有看到什么别具一格的风景，眼前只有沙子，海水，几只掠过的海鸟和缓缓沉入海平面的太阳。

他的世界是如此单调，除此之外一无所有。

然而小兔子却是全神贯注神采飞扬，像是寻找到了一些了不得的东西。他双足被泡得发红发软，但一会儿的功夫就被海风吹得慢慢发白。

“袜子呢？”

“忘了。”易烊千玺无辜地看着他。

王俊凯叹了口气，正要下去拿一双新袜子，结果被人一把拉住了胳膊。

“别走。”易烊千玺说道，“太阳落下来了。”

他停下了脚步，顺着小兔子手指的方向望去。眼前的太阳已有三分之二沉没了，拖拽着海面上残留的狭长黑影做着最后的垂死挣扎。粼粼水光踏浪而来，如潮水一刻不停地侵扰着岸边，求得一捧白日余温又争先恐后地回到海中。

“我家有个阁楼。”易烊千玺一边说一边动手比划，“屋顶是倾斜的，顶上嵌着一大块天窗。有时我会在阁楼睡觉，一觉醒来睁开眼就可以看到满天的星星是件很浪漫的事情。”

“你经常会在梦里惊醒么？”

“偶尔。”易烊千玺用轻松的口吻说道，冲着他用大拇指和食指比了一个小点，“并不是很多次。现在不会了。”

“嗯。”王俊凯点了点头，一把将人搂入怀中。

他不关心宇宙也不关心人类，更不愿去细想为什么易烊千玺过去总会在睡梦中惊醒，会选择在阁楼入睡。毕竟每个人都有自己孤独的小秘密。

王俊凯低头吻了吻易烊千玺的耳尖以作安慰，不过对方联想得远了些。

“想在车顶呀？”易烊千玺眨了眨眼，“不怕车坏掉？”

对天发誓本无此意的王俊凯听到这话礼貌性地硬了一下，干脆顺水推舟道：“我这车防弹。”言下之意是无论他们在车顶怎样胡作非为，车都不会出现任何损伤。

易烊千玺哭笑不得，王俊凯炫耀车的语气就跟他炫耀自己的电脑一样。

——他们真是天造地设的一对神经病。

几番耳鬓厮磨过后，作为始作俑者的易烊千玺便失去了身体的主导权。他的上身穿戴完整，下身却不着寸缕。王俊凯偏爱骑乘的体位，因为这样他能把小兔子的一举一动尽收眼底。

他痴迷地看着易烊千玺的胴体在面前如潮汐般起伏。年幼懵懂的太阳自黑暗的海洋中缓缓升起，连绵不绝的陨星正从冥古宙长达百万年的雨中坠落。

王俊凯忽然挺身，如坠落云端的伊卡洛斯张开双臂，虔诚又狂热地试图拥抱那远在天边触不可及的太阳。

——他抓住了。

怀中的太阳填满了那具空荡荡的身躯，舔舐灼烧着他生命中沉默许久的荒野。天明之前注定有一段炼狱般的黑暗。焦黑的废土大地满目疮痍，但在那之后，生命却开始焕发生机。

“你要是穿裙子就好了。”他亲吻着小兔子的肩膀说道。

“你是变态吗？”易烊千玺喘着气问道。

“这样的话，就不会感冒了。”他握着爱人的大腿往上重重一顶。

……

酣畅淋漓的性事过后值得开两瓶事后酒快活一下，然而王俊凯只拿了一条厚厚的毛毯上来，不由分说地将还在回味高潮余韵的小兔子搂进了怀里，顺带拢紧了身上的那条毛毯。

易烊千玺没有感觉到冷，相反被王俊凯高热的体温烘烤得出了汗。

白昼的光辉彻底被夜幕取代，皎皎月轮紧挨着浓云露了脸。浅海面上浮现隐隐光亮，或许是某种不知名的浮游生物正在成群结队地向海岸聚拢，蜿蜒无尽宛如一道璀璨星河。

“漂亮。”易烊千玺慵懒地说道，“你之前在沙漠里也看到过这样的东西吗？”

王俊凯摇了摇头。他对自然的共情领悟力几乎为0，执行任务的时候一门心思仅想着幸存下来，哪会在意身边的一沙一石一花一木。

“我没功夫关心这个。”他慢慢说道，“以前，只关心自己该怎么样活下来。”

或许眼下不是坦白的好时候。如果可以的话王俊凯情愿一辈子都不向易烊千玺提及过去的事情。但这糟糕的过去正在心头慢慢腐烂发臭，霸道肆意地侵蚀着他想要存放深爱的小兔子的角落。

王俊凯总是难以控制地去看自己的双手，尽管已经洗了不知多少遍，可他总担心会遗漏什么。有时真想将自己扔进消毒柜里，用高浓度的酒精和紫外线洗去灵魂内外刻在骨头上的污秽。

不过在这之前他要和易烊千玺毫无保留地讲讲自己的过去，既不是卖惨也不是讨饶，仅仅是想让小兔子知道，他不打算在他面前隐瞒什么。

王俊凯清了清喉咙，开口说道：“我六岁的时候，不记得是走失还是被遗弃，总之是一个人在街上流浪。那天饿得实在走不动了，被HUNTER的老大从垃圾桶边上捡了回来。他刚赢了一场赌局，心情正好，就像救济流浪狗一样顺手做了点好人好事。”

易烊千玺正一门心思看风景，猛地就被这番话惊着了，暗自嘀咕王俊凯还敢吐槽他摊牌得突然，明明自己也不带高能预警。他不由自主地坐直了身子，侧过脸用余光打量着身后的爱人，乖乖“嗯”了一声作为回应。

“跟他回去那天我吃了一顿难得的饱饭，我还以为他要收养我。谁能想到没多久，他就把我扔到下面跟其他小孩一起训练了。”王俊凯噙着不悲不喜的笑容说道，“五十个孩子，我记得最大的不超过十岁，每天都拼了命地训练，落后一点就会被打。一到饭点就像疯狗一样抢食，慢一拍都会饿肚子。然后又是训练，挨打，抢食……”

他努力想将那段地狱般的日子描绘的没那么惨烈，但考虑到之后的任务也没好到哪儿去，索性破罐子破摔，将自己的最直观的感受说给了易烊千玺听。

易烊千玺没有参与品评他的过去，只是伸出手紧紧握住了他颤抖的手指。

王俊凯深吸一口气，大脑生理性地克制回忆那段不好的经历，因为这会动摇心志，甚至影响出任务的状态。他的工作时间分分秒秒都得精打细算，连睡眠都是严格规划好的，只身在外必须保持足够的警惕，当然不能服用助眠的药物，要是还胡思乱想迟早会出差错。

“……把兔子和狼关在一起，看着他们为了活命互相厮杀。不是恶鬼也变成了恶鬼。”王俊凯一笔带过那些重复的残酷片段，“大概过了六年，只剩下我和另一个人。他手上沾着三十个孩子的命，而我则有十八条。老大也没想到最后活下来的人是我。”

“老大要求我好好学习，给了我一个代号——‘K’，组织里的文职人员列了一堆K打头的英文让我挑英文名，我就挑了‘Karry’。不过王俊凯这个名字是我亲爹妈给我取的，总的来说还是很感激他们给我起了名字。老大那人是个起名废还有点恶趣味，曾给一个前辈起名叫尼古拉斯·李狗剩……”

“噗嗤。”易烊千玺忍俊不禁，“那你是不是差点就要叫王狗蛋了。”

“王花花也有可能。他说我长得俊。”

“……”这种时候就不要强调自己长得帅了好吗！

王俊凯低头亲了亲易烊千玺软软的头发：“他带着我的时候对我挺好的，还领着我回了一次华国，十六岁才准许我跟着前辈去执行任务。某种意义上他像我的再生父亲……”

“没有哪个父亲会把儿子往火坑里推。”易烊千玺沉声打断道，“他不是。”

“我也没喊过他，分得可清了。”王俊凯认真说，“十八岁以后，我开始独自出任务……”

易烊千玺默默听着，察觉背后的声音顿住了，不由疑惑地偏了偏头：“怎么了？”

王俊凯深吸一口气，用力抱了抱自己的恋人说道：“易烊千玺，我为了自由是可以不惜一切代价的。”

“嗯。”

“我杀过很多人。要是死的不是他们，就是我。我得先活着才有机会获得自由。”耳畔那人的呼吸依旧温热缱绻，似是说着某种呢喃的情话，但吐出来的字眼却是彻骨的冰冷。

易烊千玺一动不动由着他抱着，甚至撒娇似的又往他怀里钻了钻。可他身为生物与生俱来的感知杀意的本能却不断尖叫着催促他逃开——背后的爱人既是人也是恶鬼，要是再不离开他或许连你也会一并杀死。

“我的房间里养了很多兔子。一开始的时候，老大让我拿它们练习怎么又好又快地割断喉咙，后来每杀一个人我就养一只兔子。”

“你很喜欢兔子？”他联想起了车里那只吃得滚圆的“储备粮”，狭小的兔笼已经快装不下它了。

“谈不上很喜欢。”王俊凯蹙眉坦然道，“但若是不做点什么，我总觉得不舒服。”

“赎罪？”易烊千玺试探地问道。

“不是。”王俊凯很果断地否认，关于这点他看得特别开，“赎不清的。‘赎罪’只是聊胜于无的心理安慰。毕竟人死不能复生，‘过去’发生的一切是无法通过‘现在’补救的。”

易烊千玺暗自松了口气。他最怕王俊凯说出“赎罪”有关的字眼，这种自欺欺人的想法长久停留在一个职业杀手的脑海里，未免太过可笑了一点。

——为自己的错误感到愧疚和不安是人之常情，但不能一直囿于对过去选择的后悔之中。

所幸他的爱人不是一个杀戮成瘾的变态。人饥饿到极点的时候什么都可以囫囵吞下，何况像王俊凯这样自小颠沛流离的人。

“你替死者养了一只兔子，好像他们还活着一样。”

“嗯。不过组织里有人想吃的话也会问我要。他们说我养兔子很有一套，兔肉鲜美无比，比野生的还要好。”

易烊千玺：“……”

“喏，车里那只就是‘你’的兔子。”王俊凯在毯子里的脚板跺了跺，回应他的只有大铁皮绝望的呐喊。方才他们快活的时候大铁皮也是这般热情参与了一下，不愧是一路旅行的老伙计，节拍都跟在调上的。

易烊千玺决定收回“不是变态”的评价。

“HUNTER的人为什么会追杀你？”他小心问道。

“因为我想脱离组织。”王俊凯停顿了一刻，颇为不好意思地接着道，“说出来你别笑……其实我想去看看世界尽头是什么样的。”

易烊千玺：“……噗嗤。”谁能想到硬汉杀手Karry Wang竟然是个心怀诗与远方的多情少年呢。

“说好不笑的！”王俊凯佯装生气地挠了挠易烊千玺的痒痒肉。

小兔子无处可躲，只好连声求饶：“你别动我……有风漏进来了,冷死了！”听到这话，王俊凯不敢再动了，赶紧又将毯子裹了裹，生怕他感冒。

“我不愿再过那样的日子，想要离开组织。所以编了个谎话，假装出去旅行，而你是我要执行的最后一项任务。结果还是被组织看出来了。”王俊凯不无感慨地说着。

他其实隐隐推断或许老大早就看出他出逃的念头。那个男人几乎一手带大了他，哪怕他伪装得再好也在男人审视的目光下无所遁形。杀死易烊千玺是考验他是否忠诚于HUNTER的最后任务。可是从不失败的猎人居然爱上了自己的猎物……

“但是我喜欢你。我能活多久就护你多久，只要我不死，你一定能活着。”他就差拍胸脯保证了。

“嗯，我们早就是命运共同体了。”

王俊凯哑然失笑：“我过那样的日子实在太久了，没有学过也不知道怎么爱人……”

易烊千玺隐约猜到了他想说什么，早早明白了“不惜一切”的含义。他很想说并不需要，他已经得到了足够多的爱，也从未想过苛责什么，却怕会伤到王俊凯此时脆弱的神经。

——少年赖以为生的杀戮技巧无法帮助他好好爱一个人。想想就是痛苦万分。

说到底，不过是众生皆苦。

“你等等我，好不好？”王俊凯的语调谦卑又小心，却像是用尖刺反复搔刮早已溃烂的伤口，到最后近乎是恳求了。

易烊千玺没有说话，在体感可知的很长一段时间里始终保持沉默。

王俊凯忐忑又不安，下意识地握紧了对方的胳膊，生怕稍不留意小兔子就会逃走。他又后悔摊牌了。

“那我们去看看吧，一路往南到世界尽头去。”易烊千玺突然转身勾着他的脖子，十分坚定地说道。

“哎？”

“哎什么？”易烊千玺抬起头睨了他一眼， “不想去？”

“不，不是。”王俊凯有些语无伦次。直至对上易烊千玺一动不动的琥珀色眼睛，才像是溺死在那蜜糖般的温柔里一样，如释重负地喟叹了一声，随后收敛起脸上惊愕与感激交错的悦然，重重点了点头。

“我虽然好奇，不过你从前是个什么样的人，做过什么样的事对我来说不是那么重要。”易烊千玺抿着嘴笑，意味不明地说道，“爱情是盲目的。”

“因为‘盲目’所以去相亲？”王俊凯调侃道，“算你运气好，征婚网站上长得像我这么帅这么靠谱的可不多。”

“我很寂寞。”易烊千玺大方承认道，“我想要人爱我。”他从王俊凯的怀抱里挣脱开，摊开手脚呈一个“大”字懒洋洋地躺到了边上。

“这不是一件很容易的事情？”王俊凯将毛毯盖在了对方身上，探出手抚摸易烊千玺的脸，用夸张的语气问道，“怎么可能没人喜欢你。”

易烊千玺笑了笑：“他们都太丑。而且我也不是什么好人，你见过只因各为其主所以黑入对方服务器把公司机密窃出害得对方融资失败只能宣告破产的好人吗？”

“……确实没见过。”

“所以啊，你太干净了，你不懂。大家都是大坏蛋，咱们这是坏蛋和坏蛋之间的惺惺相惜。”他拍了拍王俊凯的头安抚性地说道，“坏蛋和坏蛋在一起，没去祸害别人，已经算是保护世界和平了。”

“噗。”

“先别急着笑。”易烊千玺话锋一转，“那我问你，要是自由和爱情二选一，你会选谁？”他发誓只是好奇，就像好奇王俊凯见识过的真正战场一样，即便得到的答案出乎意料也不会介怀。

这是一个世俗至极的原始命题，但凡恋爱中反应迅速的都会不假思索地回答恋人的名字。倒不是所有人真的都以“恋人”优先，而是这个回答求生欲十足，全面迎合了恋爱中各人的心思，绝对不会出错。

然而王俊凯偏偏是个例外，他认真想了想，觉得并不是个圈套，遂诚实地说道：“不知道。”

易烊千玺语塞：“是真不知道还是装呢？”

——你他妈刚刚可是说会“不惜一切”啊！

“真不知道。”王俊凯无可奈何地说道，“要是从前有人问我，我肯定会说是自由，毕竟我是个母胎solo，但现在我真的弄不清楚。就算现在对你说我可以为你付出生命你怕是也不会信，不想拿标准答案糊弄你。”

易烊千玺笑了笑，并没有生气的意思：“这么紧张干什么。换作是我，我也选自由。”

王俊凯挑了挑眉毛：“你不选我？”

“选你做什么？要是我没有自由，被包办婚姻了，还能相亲遇见你吗？”易烊千玺裹着毛毯下了车顶，兀自开了一听啤酒。

“敬自由。”他对着王俊凯举起了罐子，朗声说道。

松软的沙滩上残留着些许太阳的温度，被近海的幽蓝光晕照得隐隐发白。狂躁的海风毫不怜香惜玉地撩拨着易烊千玺的头发，漂亮的兔牙和甜美的酒窝在背后敞亮的月色中施然漾开。

乘风而来的微咸水汽牵起一条看不见的线，绕着易烊千玺裸露在外的小指，缠绵地攀上了王俊凯的指节。

——世界是美好与崩坏的极端混合，光与暗相互倾轧。即使现在走向毁灭也没关系。

“敬自由。”

————————

易烊千玺觉得自己被冒犯。

易烊千玺：干嘛不早点把我想吃兔兔的念头扼杀在摇篮里，我差点成了吃兔兔的凶手！

王俊凯委屈：我一路都在阻止啊

易烊千玺：不管，你就是变态

王俊凯：那我此刻不变态一下是不是不太礼貌？

易烊千玺：？


	8. 兔子变成了蛇

**08.** **兔子变成了蛇**

**你明日为蛇，开始噬人，**

**用你噬人之口声声嘶吼着说爱我，**

**我是否还能同今日一样对你说爱你呢？**

**——** **市银丸**

王俊凯决定买个戒指的事情，起初只有Turing一个“人”知道。好不容易联网上线的人工智能惊喜地得知有自己的用武之地，本着一颗热爱八卦的心兴奋地提了好几种设计意见，结果都被王俊凯无情否决。

“……那你喊我商量什么？”Turing离骂脏话只差一步之遥了。

“哦，想让你帮我找找附近的珠宝店，珠宝商人也可以。”

“你不想知道Jackson的指圈号？”天真的人工智能单纯地认为自己还有最后一张底牌。

“我天天摸，早就知道了。”对此王俊凯表示不屑。

Turing听了想打人：“……等会儿我发你iPad上，ID还叫karrywang921kw？”

“原来那个早扔了，新买的叫kkkwang2。”

“行呗，搞个iPad用户ID还要和Jackson对仗工整。”

Turing一碎嘴起来就没个完，王俊凯懒得和它继续逼逼，冷酷打断道：“找到发给我，谢谢了。”

“……等着。”

遗憾的是这座异国城市并没有王俊凯心心念念的高品质猫眼石，他不得不暂时打消了送宝石的念头，转而寻求最基础的银戒配置。

­——再垃圾珠宝店，在戒圈上刻上名字总还是能做得到吧？

这件事一直在暗中悄悄进行。历经长途跋涉后，易烊千玺只顾着在松软的大床上跟猫似的打滚撒娇，完全没在意王俊凯跟Turing在一旁谋算什么。

算算日子，他们来到这座城市修整已经快一周了。附近大大小小的景点都和普通观光客一样挨个打了一遍卡。易烊千玺对人造物的兴致不大，下了几趟馆子后便又期待起了后面的行程。

“过两天我们开车去布宜诺斯艾利斯看瀑布，然后再去乌斯怀亚。”王俊凯安排的妥妥当当，“我物色了船可以到南极洲转转。”

“再然后呢？”

“再然后，咱们就穿越大西洋，往东半球去吧。”

“去哪儿都行？”易烊千玺眨了眨眼睛，“钱花完了怎么办？你卖艺吗？”

“别担心钱的问题。我从前又不是一个平凡的打工仔，这点积蓄还是有的。”王俊凯心说他甚至还有余钱买戒指，旅途的花费不过是小意思。

“不过卖艺这个也不是不行。要不我到欧洲接活看看，以我多年萌宠经验，给宠物兔治病还是不在话下的。”他佯装认真地考虑起了这个建议。

易烊千玺笑出了声：“杀鸡焉用牛刀。你还是找个富婆卖身吧，别浪费了这张好皮相。”

“行啊，你要乐意我明天就去。不赚个九位数回来都愧对这张脸。”

“你敢。”易烊千玺立马不乐意了。玩笑归玩笑，假如王俊凯真有这样的心思，他分分钟把人阉了。

王俊凯拉起人手安抚性地亲了亲：“顺着你的话你还炸毛，真是娇气。”

“娇气也是你惯的。”易烊千玺得意洋洋地睨了他一眼。这副臭屁的样子惹得王俊凯直接狠狠亲了上去。

“大白天的，你别闹……”可怜小兔子经不起逗弄，三两下就红了脸。然而身上这头大尾巴狼一点都没有放过他的意思，非得把那小嘴亲红不可。

几分钟后，大尾巴狼心满意足地放过了他。

脸皮薄的易烊千玺埋在被子里一副被玷污了的黄花闺女样，小声骂了句：“流氓。”

王俊凯嘻嘻笑了一声，又凑过去亲了亲人的额头：“晚点去商场逛逛？提前买点去南极的装备。”

“也行。”

易烊千玺哪会知道王俊凯暗中找的珠宝店就在那个指定的商场里，预订的枪炮玫瑰花店也在商场里，只等着去取。

趁着小兔子试冲锋衣的空档，王俊凯借口买果汁溜了出去，一路狂奔到别层珠宝店取回了戒指，又一路狂奔去了花店拿了玫瑰，接着气喘吁吁跑到了预订烛光晚餐的楼顶餐厅。

“你再确认一遍，我真的有预订！”他要抓狂了，明明卡着取戒指的时间点预订了今晚的景观位，结果刚准备把东西交给餐厅让人早做准备，却被告知没有查到他的订位信息。

“实在抱歉，我们还是没有找到您的订座信息。可能因为那天的接线员是个临时工。”餐厅方连声致歉，“我们已经把他辞退了，如果您不介意的话可以预约明晚的位置。”

王俊凯：……怎么有事没事就甩锅给临时工。

他无奈地回到户外用品商店外重新思考接下来的行动，可抱着花和戒指哪儿也去不了，一眼就会被人看穿。

“啊fuck。”他忍不住骂了一句脏话。

“王俊凯？”

骂完后就被人喊住了。

王俊凯似是不愿面对现实般艰难地转身，拎着购物袋的易烊千玺正站在那疑惑地往这边看，瞧见那捧玫瑰后突然眼睛一亮。

“你不是买果汁去了吗？”

“我、我……”游走于高层人物中尚能侃侃而谈的硬汉杀手K仿佛得了失语症，支支吾吾半天也没说出个所以然来，勉强抓着花不让它掉下。

易烊千玺见他这模样有意思极了，拎着买好的衣服“蹭蹭”跑了上去这儿瞧瞧那看看：“给我买的？”

答案显而易见。

“我说用来榨汁的你信吗？”王俊凯长吸一口气笑道。

易烊千玺哪会信他鬼话，把装着通用币的金属箱递了过去，抿着嘴难掩高兴地接过了花：“钱包还你，花给我。”

不过拿到手就后悔了——他很想捧着花左蹦右跳，奈何这大庭广众的，实在无处释放他的高兴。

“今天什么日子啊，还送我花？”

“还有这个……”王俊凯一鼓作气从口袋里掏出了戒指，像是有些不好意思地说道，“本来应该在餐厅里说这话的，但不知道出了什么问题预订被取消了……易烊千玺，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

小兔子咬着嘴唇愣是一声不吭，就在王俊凯以为自己求婚的太突然太莽撞所以失败之时，才格外矜持地伸出手示意他给戴上戒指。

天不怕地不怕的杀手K霎时跟得了帕金森综合征般浑身颤栗不止，费了一番功夫才将戒指戴进了对方的无名指里。

易烊千玺端详着手里的戒指，看到了刻在上面的字眼——不是K&J，也不是Karry&Jackson，而是中文拼音的缩写wjk&yyqx。他毫不怀疑要不是怕看不清楚，没准上面会是两人的中文名字。

——很好。很俗很土。也很喜欢。

现在他想在原地打滚了。

“所以……你愿意吗？”

“咳嗯。”易烊千玺清了清喉咙，一脸严肃道，“戒指我先收下了，但人得再考察考察，哪有在路边上求婚的，一点也不正式。”

这话基本等同于答应了，王俊凯登时兴奋地上前想给他一个大大的拥抱。

“你先别。”易烊千玺少有地拒绝了触碰，生怕有了身体接触之后更加无法把持，他迫切需要冷静冷静，“我，我还想喝果汁。”

王俊凯权当他是害羞，没有坚持：“我去买，你想喝哪种？”

“一样来一点。”

目送着王俊凯远去，易烊千玺原地跺了跺脚，焦急四顾欲寻一个僻静的角落躲起来捂嘴尖叫，可怎么也没找到消防通道，他又怕走得远了王俊凯找不到他，一时左右为难。忽然瞥见供路人休息的长椅旁摆放着一架钢琴。

王俊凯拎着一打鲜榨果汁回来时远远便听到了悠扬的钢琴声，大批路人驻足围观，把声音的源头堵了个水泄不通。

他左顾右看，并没有发现易烊千玺的踪影，于是将信将疑地顺着人流往里挤了挤，果不其然地在人群中央看到了全神贯注弹钢琴的小兔子，而那一大把盛放得热烈的玫瑰花则静静地倚在深棕色的顶盖上。

——“高兴的时候会忍不住弹钢琴。”来自Turing的资料。

都在路人面前弹钢琴了，看来小兔子心情很不错。王俊凯这样想着，没有直截了当地走过去，只是静静地混在围观的人群里满眼爱意地盯着自己的小兔子看。

流畅的音符从黑白的琴键里汩汩涌出，有规律的拼凑成一支完整的曲子。易烊千玺很是投入，全身心都扑在了手下美妙的音乐当中。

“他在弹《XARIAGE D'AXOUR》（爱人的婚礼）。”

王俊凯听到有人用西班牙语小声议论。

——或许是时候琢磨一下在哪儿办婚礼了。巴塞罗那是个很好的选择，瑞士也很不错……

一曲终了，他漫无边际的思绪也跟着中止的音符一并歇了下来。四周掌声雷动，易烊千玺抱着自己的花有些腼腆又有些讶异地接受着路人的赞美。

王俊凯见此情景只想好好疼他，于是乎一口气走了上去，当着大庭广众的面不假思索地拥吻住了自己的小兔子。

热爱八卦的吃瓜群众们爆发出了更大的惊叹声。

“El es Xi esposo.（他是我的丈夫。）”王俊凯带着炫耀的口吻大大方方地向周围人宣告主权。身为前·HUNTER组织一员的他免不了满世界跑任务，讲一口流利的外语在异国他乡显得格外必要，甚至还能用拉丁文默写撩妹的情诗——当然这就不必让小兔子知道了。

易烊千玺的西班牙语没王俊凯那么流利，但也听懂了那个关键词——“esposo”。

“什么呀我们还没领证呢。”

“车后座不是一沓？”王俊凯捏了捏他的脸，“你都收下我戒指了。”

“那不算！”

“好吧。”王俊凯点头微笑，“El es Xi aXante.（他是我的爱人。）”

小兔子臊红了脸，转身蹲在地上不理他了。

王俊凯心满意足地眯着眼扫过人群——别以为他没瞧见，有好几个一看就不是好人的家伙正蠢蠢欲动地想上来找小兔子要邮箱呢。直到目睹俩人当众秀恩爱，这才一个接一个地失望走开。

吃饱了狗粮的群众逐渐散开，空荡的钢琴边上只剩下他们两人。王俊凯心情大好，轻笑着弯下腰正欲将装蘑菇的易烊千玺拉起来。然而常年锻炼出来的敏锐反应迫使他在电光火石间搂着人往旁边一带。

“砰！”紧随而来的是一记枪响，恰巧击中了仍在顶盖上的玫瑰花。花瓣分散飘零，浸润在爱情的甜蜜和安逸的日子里久了，令他险些忘记了仍在逃亡。

“跑！”王俊凯顾不上别的，拽着易烊千玺拎上“钱包”撒腿就跑，急切地寻求着可供躲藏的掩体。

第二发子弹接踵而至，堪堪擦过他刚驻足的大理石地面，迸出一点一闪而过的锐利火花。王俊凯心中不好的预感彻底被证实了。

“冲我们来的！”他语速飞快地解释道。

井然有序的商场被这连续的枪响打乱了节奏。骚动四起，搞不清楚状况的顾客们本能惨叫着向外跑。他们也从掩体后混入了奔逃的人群中，牢牢地手拉着手，极力避免被惊惶的人流冲散。

“王俊凯！”一外国壮汉撞进了他俩之间，易烊千玺一个不当心松开了手，眼睁睁地看着自己被人流带远。

“千玺！”王俊凯不假思索地追了上去，斜逆着人流去抓爱人的手。他愕然地发现横隔在两人之间的阻碍是这样多，多到令人感到绝望。逆行的人流拖累了他前进的步伐，每迈出一步就往下沉一寸。

王俊凯恍恍惚惚地回头。现实与幻想交错的刹那，他仿佛看见了缠绕在脚踝上的那些东西——那既不是人也不是恶鬼，而是徘徊于过去久久不曾散去的怨魂，它们紧抓着他不放，一举一动似乎都在阐明一个无可争辩的结论：背负着这样过去的你，无论如何都不会幸福。

“王俊凯！”易烊千玺的声音唤回了他的神智。

王俊凯咬牙拼命探出手去，好不容易够到易烊千玺后当机立断带着人躲进了一旁的店铺里。二人蹲在商品柜后面拿出了王俊凯事先藏在“钱包”里的武器——两把沙漠之鹰和两个弹夹。

王俊凯郑重地将枪收好，把只剩钱的箱子交到了易烊千玺手上：“这箱子也是防弹的，拿来防身最好。”

易烊千玺无力吐槽地接过：“接下来怎么办？”

王俊凯蹙眉分析：“这次的狙击手沉不住气，否则不会选择在商场里解决我们两个，闹出大动静也不好善后。”

“已经不好善后了。”

“他应该没有找到我们的住处，还跟丢了我们，不然第三枪早就来了。所以在出口堵截的可能性很大。”王俊凯说道，“问问Turing，有没有别的路可以出去，我们得尽快回酒店开车离开这座城市。”

不知为何有叫必应的Turing这次上线的特别慢，易烊千玺喊了它好几回才迟迟现身。

“信号不好。”Turing含糊地解释道，迅速调出了逃生路线图，“我带你们从仓库出去。”

两人沿着路线图猫腰前行。逆行的人流渐渐减少，到后来几乎只剩他们两人孤身走在那条路上。

“前面有一处长约50米的必经之地，无法绕道，必须用最快的速度冲过去。”Turing说道，“监控所视范围内没有人，但还是多加小心。”

王俊凯将枪别到腰上，脱下外套松松垮垮地罩住了易烊千玺的头，随后捧着人的脸亲了一口：“我先去给你开门，看到我的信号后就冲过来，刹不住也不要紧，我会抱住你的。”

易烊千玺点了点头：“你小心。”

“放心。”王俊凯最后一次探出头打量四周，深吸一口气撒腿狂奔。地板光滑又干净，不久前还打了一层亮晶晶的蜡，毫不费力地反射着途经事物的倒影。

王俊凯在心中默数了6秒多，在7秒落下之际成功跃入檐下。他一边调整着呼吸一边打开了大门，对着易烊千玺比了一个手势。

易烊千玺笑着挥了挥手，摩拳擦掌准备冲刺。老实说他在校时的体测成绩还算不错，就是不知道这些年死宅在家有没有退化太多。

他深吸一口气朝着王俊凯的方向飞奔而去。

一秒、两秒、三秒、四秒……眼看就快要到达终点，王俊凯噙着笑容的怀抱已然对他展开，就好像迎着他前往新的世界一样。只不过须臾间，那笑容突然收敛成无边的惊恐。

易烊千玺从未见过对方这般慌乱的样子。时间的流速变得很慢很慢，慢到他可以一目了然地洞察王俊凯飞扑而来的轨迹和嘴里的呼喊声。

“当心！”

他还来不及做出反应就被扑倒在地，哪怕有王俊凯适时垫在他身下也无法阻止关节重重砸在地砖上传来的锐利痛楚。易烊千玺没工夫痛呼出声，因为子弹贯穿肉体的闷声和火药的炸响抢先一步刺痛了他的耳膜。

王俊凯咬着牙，单手将他护在了身下，抄出腰间的沙漠之鹰对着敌袭的方向精准射击。

他太生气了，一时间竟顾不上为俩人争取逃跑的时间，每一发子弹都精确瞄准了狙击手的致命之处。

两道楼层之上似乎有人被命中了，一个黑色的影子翻出围栏直往底楼坠去。王俊凯紧紧捂住小兔子的耳朵，不让人听见肉体砸在地面上四散开来的惊响。

“血，王俊凯，你在流血……”易烊千玺哆嗦着说道。

他这才反应过来自己的左肩被击中了，子弹钻得又深又急，整条胳膊都几乎没了知觉。方才下意识护着小兔子的动作更是加剧了撕裂伤，伤口模糊一片，隐隐可见森然白骨。

王俊凯不由感叹自己运气好，要是换了枪口威力更大的子弹，他这条胳膊绝对废了不可。

“没事，小伤。”他勉力支撑起身子，带着人往仓库撤离。

“哪里是小伤，你流了好多血。”易烊千玺哑着声音说着，仿佛快要哭出来，“Turing，找一下附近的医院，得马上取出子弹缝合伤口。”

“不行！”王俊凯否决道，“太危险了。绝不能去医院。”

“私人诊所也行！”

“不行。”任凭爱人好说歹说王俊凯也不肯让步，他还在懊恼刚才的报复性恋战是不是给俩人的逃亡带来了后顾之忧，一门心思只想快快开车离开，哪还顾得上处理伤口。即便枪伤处理不及时会带来后遗症也无所谓，只要一时片刻死不了就行。

“至少先把血止住！”易烊千玺不由分说地拽住了他，换了另一种方式一字一句说道，“血迹和血腥味都会被发现。”

王俊凯想了想也对。他的伤口还在淌血，是得找个地方简单处理一下。

Turing紧急在仓库二楼找了一个僻静的角落，附带一盏巴掌大小的台灯和插座，四周堆满了难以移动的货品，右手边还有一个难以被外界觉察的磨砂玻璃窗，看上去是个不错的暂时藏身之地。

“倒也别有这么多灰吧……”

“祖宗哎，我上哪儿给你找无菌室？”Turing说道，“快点吧，这里始终不安全，他们迟早会找来。”

易烊千玺点了点头，当着王俊凯的面脱掉了外套和T恤，只穿一件打底的背心。

“本来该拿更干净一点的布的，但现在也没得挑了。这个宽度可以吗？”他把T恤撕成四指宽的长条拎起来展示了一下，却没有得到回应，侧过身一瞧——王俊凯正对着他发呆。

易烊千玺一脸莫名，顺着王俊凯呆滞的目光往自己身上看——撕扯T恤的动作让那件稍显宽松的背心轻易移了位置，从对方的视角恰好能越过布料看见他落满吻痕的平坦精瘦的胸膛，以及胸口上……

“都这时候了你还想那事！”他恨不得把T恤砸人脸上。

“你不懂，看得见吃不着才是痛苦。”王俊凯夸张地说着，尝试缓解着眼下紧绷的氛围。

“等你好了，你爱怎么样怎么样。”易烊千玺小声说着，把布条扎上了王俊凯的伤口。

“这可是你说的，到时候别赖账。”王俊凯倒吸着气，蹙着眉头做着指导，“再压紧一点，我不怕疼。”

易烊千玺照实做了，然而却发现那半大不小的伤口仍旧没有止血的迹象。

“止不住。”他有些不知所措地说道，“怎么办，止不住……”

“子弹进得太深了，得取出来。”王俊凯拼命别过头查看自己伤口的情况，无奈地得出了结论，“我能自己来，但需要工具。能帮我看看附近有什么镊子剪刀之类的吗？”

“这地方怎么脏哪有工具啊！”易烊千玺提议道，“要不然我去买吧？找私人诊所买，会没事的。”

“不行！太危险了。”王俊凯想也不想就否决道，“算了，扎紧一点我们赶紧回去，车里有工具。只要血别再滴下来就行。”

“现在不处理，等到了车里你更不会处理。”易烊千玺早早摸透了王俊凯的套路，果断地说道，“我去买吧，好不好？”

“你不是答应要听我话的吗？那就听我的，别去。把布条扎紧一点，咱们回车里。”王俊凯迫使自己狠心说道。

“我是听你话了。”小兔子的声音低落了下去，“一直以来我都听你的话……”

——可假如知道刚刚那一枪是瞄准我的，我死也不会过来。

易烊千玺是那样自尊心强的一个人，竭力避免给人添麻烦，今天却连累王俊凯受了伤。不论是自尊还是爱都无法容忍这样的事实，费劲心思寻找着弥补的方式。

王俊凯叹了口气，摸了摸爱人的头说道：“不是你的错。”

“那你让我去吧。外面摄像头多，有Turing在，我不会被人发现的。”易烊千玺摇了摇他的手，用上了撒娇的语气，“我保证回来，好不好？”

再坚定不移的硬汉也在这样的撒娇攻势下投降认输了。

王俊凯解下另一把枪，郑重地递给了小兔子：“里面填装的是麻醉弹，要是打不中的话乱打也没关系，分散注意力就行，不会有人死。记得开完保险再用。”

“好嘞。”易烊千玺点了点头，将枪小心收好，反穿上了王俊凯的外套又压低了棒球帽檐。

“很帅。”

“我马上回来，你等我。”易烊千玺低头亲了亲他，从“钱包”里抓了几沓通用币，随后照着Turing的说法从狭窄的楼梯钻了出去。

一开始他还有些紧张，学着电影里的桥段东躲西闪隐藏踪迹，直到被Turing吐槽“你这样子别人一看就知道有鬼啦”后才定了定神装成了个路人。

跑进私人诊所，幸运地找到了一个会说英语的，简（拿）单（钱）交（硬）涉（砸）后获得手术用具大全套外赠一大卷缝合线和纱布。迄今为止，事情都进展得异常顺利。

易烊千玺兴奋地往回走，盘算着回去要和王俊凯切磋交流一下“特工”经验，可走着走着忽然琢磨出不对劲来。

“Turing，你带的什么路？我怎么感觉越走越远。”眼看着周围的风景越来越陌生，易烊千玺终于提出了心头疑问——他怎么也没想过Turing会出错。

“……没有指错路。我在带你远离他。”Turing恹恹地抱怨主人对自己的不信任。

“什么？！”易烊千玺惊了，“你是不是BUG了，远离他干嘛！”

憋了一路的Turing不吐不快：“我早想跟你单独说了，可你和他几乎形影不离，太容易被他察觉了。”

“你又要说什么？搞快点。”易烊千玺不耐烦地催促道，“他等着我回去救命呢！”

——妈的，自己就是个手无寸铁的软糯小白兔，还指望着给大尾巴狼续命呢。

Turing用上了恨铁不成钢的语气：“你知道王俊凯在HUNTER里是什么样的人吗？”

“就为了这事？”易烊千玺有点不高兴，“你怎么还在查他的底细啊？”

“我压根就没信任过他！都得怪你，你给我的初始程序是‘不惜一切代价保障你的安全’，这符合我的程序逻辑。” Turing振振有词，“偶尔配合他也是为了让你高兴而已。老娘出发点都是你，你个小没良心的。”

“……等有空了我真得修正一下你的人格数据。说说呗，查到什么了。他在外面有情人还是私生子？”他不甚在意地随口问道，一心只想着快点回去。除了被绿外，易烊千玺想不到有什么事会让Turing作出如此义愤填膺的反应。

“我费了很大的功夫才找到一点蛛丝马迹。他是个为了达到目的不择手段的家伙。有一回沙漠任务中为了活下去抢夺了同伴的食水，并且将对方杀死，自己则靠着两人份的物资才脱离险境。”许是产生幻觉，Turing的声音竟像人一般微微颤抖，表达着自己对于畏惧事物的真实反映。

易烊千玺的脸色阴沉了下来：“你确定吗？”

“确定。这是HUTNER内部的报告，今早不知什么原因忽然在暗网上流传了出来。”Turing坚定道，“为了100%证实这事我才姗姗来迟的。”

——还逢机立断地黑入餐厅系统删除了王俊凯的订位信息，阻止了求婚仪式以防自家小主人被骗得更深，然而还是被那王八蛋得逞了。不过这话它是不会告诉易烊千玺知道的。

“但他不是这么和我说的……”这番话显然与王俊凯之前同他说的故事大相径庭——虽然那会儿也不算坦白，他可以原谅对方的隐瞒。

“他骗你的！你知道他们被称作什么吗？是恶鬼之众！只要于他们有利的，什么事都做得出来。”Turing极力劝道，“Jackson，或许现在他暂时不会对你下手，但很难保证永远都不会。”

易烊千玺陷入了沉思。这个消息的冲击性实在太大了，他不明白此时做出什么反应才是正确的。逃走吗？还是当面质问？哪种他都不愿意做。

他摩挲着手里的戒指一言不发。

“Jackson，我制订了逃跑的方案。你愿意的话，现在就按我说的离开。我保证他找不到你。”Turing算盘打得十分精明，“再过一周华国的签证就会放开了，我会替你处理好一切，到时候你直接飞回国和他老死不相往来。”

“所以你是不肯给我带路了对吗？”他缓缓说道。

Turing急眼了，没想到自家聪明的主人竟是个傻乎乎的死心眼，好说歹说都不听：“我能害你吗？我的第一要务就是保护你！他在我的程序里已经被划作危险份子了。眼下是逃跑的绝好机会，我不可能让你回去找他。”

易烊千玺顿了顿：“闭嘴。”

“易烊千玺你脑子进水啦？别他妈被人卖了还帮人家数钱啊！”Turing暴跳如雷地吼道。

“卖了就卖了。”易烊千玺头也不回地说道，打定主意要在不归路上走到底，“卖了我就拉着他一块死。”

“……”

“还有别的问题吗？没问题就帮我指路回去。不帮我也行，我满大街问，总是能找到的。万一被追兵发现了也算我死得其所。”

“……死得其所好像不是这么用的。算了，前面左转。”心软的人工智能始终不会由着他在外面冒险。

另一方面，王俊凯孤身藏在仓库里焦急地等待着。

他没有手表，手机也没电了，对于时间的流逝相当迟钝。正因为不知道真正过去了多长时间，才开始后悔不该让小兔子一个人出去。

子弹也没那么着急取出，他那具经历过残酷卓绝的试练以及无数次濒死任务的、被锻造的无比强悍的身体不会被区区一个弹孔击溃。布条再扎紧一点就能止血，肌肉坏死也无所谓。只要有枪和足够的子弹，他照样能带着易烊千玺杀出重围。

只要有易烊千玺在，给他一把刀也能够杀出重围。

只要易烊千玺在。

楼梯口传来一阵窸窣声响，像是有蛇鼠追逐出没。那冰冷的爬行动物张开渗着毒液的獠牙狩猎仓鼠，咬入血肉的刹那便注入了大量毒素。仓鼠挣扎的身体开始僵硬发冷，无从抵抗地被蛇完整地吞吃入腹。

王俊凯毫不犹豫地持枪对准了那里。

“是我。”易烊千玺冒了出来，“别开枪。”

“你回来了。”王俊凯暗自松了口气，轻轻放下了枪。

“我是不是去了很久？”易烊千玺挤出一个笑容，“等急了吧？”

“没有很久。”王俊凯虚弱地笑了笑，“你能平安回来就很好了，人体急性大量失血20%~30%才会休克。”他对自己的身体把控得非常精准，目前的失血量远不到致死地步。

“你看，我都买回来了。”易烊千玺走上前，邀功似的打开了诊所附赠的医疗箱。

手术刀、镊子、酒精、纱布、缝合线……简单清创手术所需的用具一应俱全。

巴掌大的小灯游刃有余地照亮了王俊凯肩膀上的伤口，通过架在上方的易烊千玺顺来的镜子，他可以清楚观察伤口的全貌。

他拿着刀比划了一下，余光瞥见站在一旁咬唇不语的小兔子，不由微笑道：“晕血吗？晕的话就别看了，我现在没法背着你跑了。”

易烊千玺吸着鼻子走了过来，恶声恶气道：“怕个屁。”

“那过来帮我按着肩膀，别让它动，我要切开了。”

王俊凯没有给自己打麻药，硬生生剖开血肉取出了那枚子弹。到缝合的部分气力耗尽，只得交由易烊千玺动手。

“真不用上麻药吗？”

“会影响我之后的行动。没事的，我不怕疼。”

“缝得丑别怪我啊。我也是第一次缝人，手抖。”易烊千玺比他还要紧张，缝一下抖两下。

王俊凯嘴上说“不疼”，实际痛得龇牙咧嘴，咬着多余的布条一声不吭，死死盯着爱人的侧脸，胡乱寻找着放空自我的途径。

杀手不一定永远都是杀手，恶鬼也不一定永远都是恶鬼。

他可以与“HUNTER杀手K”轻易分割，却无法完全舍弃身为鬼众一员的本质。

他是一头恶鬼，过去是，现在也必须是。目之所及已是地狱，只有这样才能撕碎任何一个企图靠近小兔子的敌人。

“好了！”易烊千玺剪掉了纱布末端，松开手的同时如释重负地垮在了地上，满头是汗，“幸亏当年闲来无事考了HS证书，不然只能把你当十字绣来缝了。”

王俊凯扬了扬嘴角，用活动自如的右臂轻轻揽住了自己的宝贝。

他决意要保护自己的小兔子。即便化身为恶鬼也在所不惜。

————————

易烊千玺觉得自己被冒犯。

易烊千玺：一个两个都藏着秘密不让我知道，究竟有没有把我放在第一位啊！

王俊凯：这话有点耳熟……等等我可以解释！

Turing：他先瞒你的，你先弄死他。

王俊凯：？


	9. 兔子的无人岛

**09.** **兔子的无人岛**

**当我说我爱你的时候也许并不是真正的爱。真正的爱，就像刨心的尖刀那样，刻骨铭心。——弗朗兹·卡夫卡**

从酒店地下停车场离开时，两人交换了位置。易烊千玺负责驾驶，王俊凯负责持枪警戒四周。

“你这枪真的能通过检查吗？不会被当做恐怖分子抓起来吧？”易烊千玺能够理解王俊凯的紧张，但他居然翻出了压箱底的巴雷特，未免也太夸张了。

“这个国家持枪合法，不算什么。”王俊凯轻描淡写。左肩的伤口依旧隐隐作痛，不知是否会影响瞄准。但长距离范围内必须找把威力十足的枪防身，不仅是为了击中目标，更是为了打穿挡风玻璃、轮胎什么的。

他们在仓库里一直躲到入夜，趁着夜色和市区熙攘的观光客人流一起回到了酒店，期间不忘从仓库里顺了一身陈年的员工服。

王俊凯钻上车后便迫不及待地把衣服丢了，他实在忍受不了旧衣服上的隐隐霉味。

“但你这送水工造型还挺不错的。”他舔着嘴唇非常欣赏易烊千玺的打扮，意犹未尽地说道，“要是里面没有那碍事的背心就更好了。”

小兔子穿衣服也不老实，任由拉链松松垮垮地挂着，露出里面大片吻过无数次的皮肤。聊胜于无的工字背心在炽烈的目光下作着最后的殊死顽抗。

易烊千玺想也不想就脱下衣服砸了过去，哼哧哼哧换上了自己的外套：“你再说，我马上轰油门和你同归于尽。”

一切似乎都与之前并无区别，唯一不同的是Turing变得异常沉默。王俊凯自然不会注意到。他的手始终没有离开扳机和枪神，无人知晓第四发子弹会从哪个地方袭来。

此刻潜入车流之中似乎成了最好的选择，谅那些追捕者也不会在人口密集的市中心大开杀戒。然而要真正从这座城市离开去往下一个，必须要经过一道人烟稀少的山中公路，非要绕道的话就得花上三倍的时间。

“怎么说？求快还是求稳？”易烊千玺将车停在了分岔路口，蹙着眉头望了望身旁。

“你觉得呢？”王俊凯一时也拿不定主意。山路冷清路线单一，擦枪走火无须顾及，但胜在路程短；如果多花时间在路上耗，他们势必得在沿途小城逗留，也不是一件好事。

“有人在跟踪你们，大约有半小时的车程。”Turing插嘴道，“无论是哪条路指向地都太明确了。我建议先快速通过，等到了下一个大城市再换水路隐藏一阵子行踪。”

易烊千玺点了点头，重新发动了引擎转向了山路：“那就求快吧。”

“我给你预设了离线导航。进入森林后我不能再露面了，怕暴露你们行踪，接下来靠你们自己了。”Turing补充道，“紧急情况下我会努力上线的，顺利的话咱们能在两小时后城里见。”

“OK，城里再见。”

水露深重的密林间暑热犹存，却因为鲜有动物出没而显得有些荒芜寂静，一路飞驰都没看到过几只鸟。他们也没有闲情逸致和往常一样播放音乐，耳边尽是引擎嘈杂的轰鸣声。

王俊凯默默叹了口气，觉得有些遗憾。他们本该不紧不慢地行驶在这林间平整笔直的柏油路上，听着音乐说上两句当时约会的情形，或调侃或感慨。没准还会在树林中休憩一晚上，坐在草甸上手拉手，于青翠潮湿的晨雾之中远眺青黛色的山丘，看着日出翻山越岭地来到他们跟前。

他正欲开口，猛地瞥见侧视镜中远远多了一点。

“他们追上来了，还有两公里！”Turing突然厉声提醒，“这群疯子就没放慢过车速，必须在出山前拉开距离！”

“踩油门！”王俊凯吼道，立刻解开安全带起身拉开天窗，将巴雷特架在了车顶上。

易烊千玺咬了咬牙，又将车速提高了50码——他还从来没在陌生路况中以150的车速行驶过。

后方追来的车子足有三辆之多，似乎有备而来，连轮胎都上了半块防弹装甲片，一看便是半路凑上的，要多丑有多丑，还有几辆跨斗摩托——HUNTER中的某些人总是缺乏杀戮美学。

王俊凯先发制人，径直瞄准了玻璃窗后的驾驶位。然而在风速和晃动不已的车身影响下，刚一出手他便懊恼射偏了。果不其然子弹险险擦过窗框，并没有完全命中。

“该死！”他迅速调整了弹道，第二发击碎了挡风玻璃窗，驾驶员万分惊险地躲过了，后座似乎有人被击中，但反击也随之到来。

对方显然没有想到他们会带有这样大威力的狙击枪，仍旧习惯性地使用暗杀中常见的轻便型号。得亏这车结实，路过的子弹只留下了深凹的弹痕，然而架不住骤然密集起来的枪林弹雨。

王俊凯刚欲回头催促小兔子再提速，却见易烊千玺握着方向盘的双手微微发抖，目光直视前方流露出了些许害怕和不安。

当然会害怕，怎么不会害怕。可他的小兔子愣是狠下心没管身后不绝的枪弹声，就算手指冰凉麻木也没松开方向盘，即使恐惧也没有迷茫。

前路靠易烊千玺，后方就该靠他了。

“保持车速，我会把他们的车胎都打爆。”王俊凯极力温声安慰，迅速俯身再度瞄准了身后的车。

后车窗已经被打破，车顶车后源源不断地灌进汹涌的冷风。易烊千玺只觉得手脚发冷脸庞僵硬，分不清耳畔嗡嗡的枪口轰鸣是来自敌方还是己方。

HUNTER在上一次林间狙杀中失败，这回下狠了心要咬死他们来者都是与王俊凯不相上下的狙击高手，在枪战中的驾驶技术又远超易烊千玺。即便两辆车的车胎都被破坏，幸存的人员也立刻翻上跨斗摩托追了上来。

“有备而来啊。”王俊凯的额角有冷汗渗出。动荡的情况下于百米开外击中两车车胎已属不易，摩托车灵活性更强，无法再作拖延了，必须速战速决。

他深吸一口气，避过呼啸袭来的子弹，准星则瞄准了对方的喉咙——与一群人对枪可能无法一次取胜，但逐个击破他还有几分把握。

锐利炸裂的枪响比任何声音都要有力地传入了人的耳蜗中。再强悍的肌肉与身体在连坦克装甲都能打穿的巴雷特面前薄脆的如同一张纸。

王俊凯再接再厉，趁着血肉飞溅动摇人心之际迅速装填新子弹，逆着弹流再次扣下扳机。

然而易烊千玺到底经验不足，仅能凭借后视镜和侧视镜观察后方的动静稍作移动，保持高度紧张的神经始终承受着巨大的压力，一不留神被人打中了后轮胎。

“右后车胎被打中了！我要进森林里找地方停，你抓稳了！”他不无懊恼地说道。

“你放心大胆开！”

“Turing，帮我指路！越难走越好！”

“明白！”

易烊千玺猛转方向盘尽力保持着平衡，冲入森林后来不及多做判断直接听从了人工智能的指路。

冥冥之中，似乎有什么刺鼻的气味从车里冒了出来。

“靠，我们的油箱漏了！”

“下车，不能再等了！”王俊凯朝着后方射出最后一发子弹，精准爆开了又一狙手的头颅。

他心中有隐隐忧虑。眼下紧追不放的人当中，唯有第三辆车的人始终没有露面，一直跟在前两辆被爆胎的车后，如今也是由着几辆跨斗摩托开道。

车上坐的人是谁？为什么连攻击的架势都没有？

他来不及考虑过多，扔下了已尽完使命的巴雷特，从后座敞开的武器箱里迅速捞了把M4卡宾枪和几颗手雷，又将之前回收的沙漠之鹰再度扔给易烊千玺。

“带上你座位底下那只求生箱——它也十分防弹的。”王俊凯勉强笑道，“我们暂时要丢下老伙计跑路了。”

易烊千玺没有说话，乖乖地取出了箱子，只是推开车门离开前，悄悄打开了兔笼的门。

王俊凯从另一侧的车门脱身而出，拉上易烊千玺就往前跑，留下了那辆冒起白烟满是弹痕的老铁皮。

崎岖不平的林中地形顶多能容纳山地车和单人摩托穿行其间，对方势必也得像他们一样舍弃交通工具步行。

王俊凯尽可能地不去查看自己左肩的伤口。在一连串的回击中，被缝合的伤似乎又有撕裂的迹象，陆续往外渗出血来。幸好他今天穿了一件深色的衣服，不会被易烊千玺发现。

“砰！”射偏的一枪快速擦过易烊千玺的脚边。

王俊凯立时反应过来，拽着人躲进了一旁粗壮的树干后，就着掩体进行反击。但很快他便惊恐的意识到，子弹终有打完的时候，而余下这些都是近战好手，被拖死的一方只可能是他们。

凭什么？

王俊凯很想问出口，虽然这个问题连他自己看来都是异常幼稚可笑。

他的人生已经是暗无天日的炼狱了，世界就是无数噩梦组成的地狱。他不奢求能前往伊甸园，只想紧握心爱之人的手走出黑暗枯寂的绝望之地去往迦南，为什么连一点生机都不能拥有？

凭什么？

一时之间，愤怒、绝望与悲哀比恐惧更快一步占领了他的大脑。王俊凯一把抱住了也拿起手枪警戒他们后方的易烊千玺，一字一句轻声说：“接下来可能会缺胳膊断腿，也可能会落下终生的后遗症。”

“我知道。”易烊千玺点了点头，在多名高手的围捕之下全身而退听起来就像个不可能发生的奇迹。

“我可能会死在这里，但你不会。”王俊凯坚定地说道，“我会保护你，他们在对你动手之前必须踩过我的尸体。”

他想了想忽然笑了起来：“听起来是不是很中二？”

易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子骂道：“是有点，还有点蠢。”两人四目相对，同时露出了苦涩又无奈的笑容。

王俊凯笑容渐深：“带着求生箱走，里面可有供两人食用一周的口粮，还有不少钱。听Turing的话绕出森林，然后去找大使馆求救——华国的签证过几天就会放开了，我一直没跟你说，其实我早该送你去大使馆了。”

易烊千玺咬着嘴唇死命摇头。

王俊凯一把捧住他的脸用力说道：“你在这碍手碍脚的，影响我发挥。我骗你的，我才死不了，只是晚点跟你汇合而已，我向你保证。”

“你放屁！”小兔子突然发起狠来，“这种哄小孩的话留着说给自己听吧，我哪儿也不走。”

“你答应过要听我话的！”王俊凯眼圈微红，不知是生气还是悲伤。

“我现在到叛逆期了，不想听你话了。”易烊千玺倔强地转身，末了不忘补充了一句，“要是你死了，我就拿枪崩了自己的脑袋。”

王俊凯几乎气结，还等不及再三劝说，久候多时的对手已然探清了他们的方位，悄悄近身袭来，目标明确地开枪瞄准了易烊千玺。被求生箱绊住动作的的小兔子躲闪不及，惊险地侧身避开，子弹堪堪擦过了他的大腿，顿时血流如注。

“打中你了？！”王俊凯顺着枪势回击，精准打穿了对方的额头。

“没，擦枪流了点血，我还能跑。”易烊千玺忍痛道。

“先躲着跑！等会儿再帮你止血。”

王俊凯也不好过，方才的流弹伤到了他的头，伤口虽浅却仍在淌血，差点影响了视线。眼见来人越靠越近，M4也到了弹尽的处境。他忽然把枪一扔，反手掷出了几颗手雷。

爆炸的声响一时惊动了整片森林，灼烈的火星迸溅上低矮的草木，所幸山中多阴雨潮湿，这火不太可能烧起来。

满打满算还剩一把沙漠之鹰，两颗手雷，一把匕首。面对的却是五头来自HUNTER的恶鬼，易烊千玺的腿伤需要包扎……

王俊凯努力平复着呼吸，越是危机的时刻越是不能慌乱。

“嗨，K!”压抑的气氛一触即发，却有一个金发卷毛从树后欣然走出，堪称亲切地和王俊凯打着招呼。

“X。”王俊凯暗叫不好。来谁都行，怎么来的是这个变态家伙。整个组织里，就属X行为乖张难测。HUNTER的人多多少少都会了解一下搭档成员的情况，王俊凯算是无懈可击那种，而X则是捉摸不透。

你根本不知道他下一秒会做出什么样的事来，从来不会按常理出牌。

“好久不见……”

王俊凯想也不想就扣动了扳机。

“哇，这个见面礼有点盛情难却。”X迅速躲开了，脸上笑容不减，“那我回礼也不能轻了。”他噙着笑意举起了枪连开两发。

王俊凯早见他瞄准了自己的大腿，条件反射般迅速躲过了子弹，正纳闷此人的攻击怎么变得如此直截了当时，脑海中倏得闪过一个可怕的念头。

“千玺！”他厉呼道。

可惜已经迟了。

——X的目标不是他，是易烊千玺。

不愧是HUNTER中最难以捉摸的怪物，洞悉人心的能力可怕得惊人。他一向将小兔子护得很好，几乎找不到任何破绽，易烊千玺自身也足够反应机敏。但谁也没料到他们的身形中时而会有重合的部分。

易烊千玺跌落在地，痛苦地抱住了大腿。

王俊凯想也没想地扑上前去，哆嗦着手检查对方的伤口。

“现在只能跳着走了。”小兔子努力微笑道。

他恨到吐血，最后两颗手雷朝着X狠狠扔了过去，同时希望硝烟能为他们拖延片刻时间，随即蹲身背起易烊千玺头也不回地往前跑。

遗落在旁的手机里，Turing聊胜于无地拼命大喊道：“是死路！”

大约十分钟后，王俊凯和易烊千玺刚刚意识到这个严峻的问题。前有断崖后又追兵，退无可退。

王俊凯将人小心放到了一旁的巨石后，拉了些茂盛的树枝树叶挡在他身上稍做掩护。

“……这真的管用吗？”易烊千玺看着身上的枯枝烂叶有些困惑。

“有总比没有好。等下你就趴下来藏好了别动，也别往这边看，抱好救生箱。前辈我要大杀四方了。”王俊凯摸了摸他的耳朵说道，“匕首换你的麻醉枪。”

王俊凯想了想，又脱下自己的黑外套罩在了小兔子头上：“可能有点汗臭，忍忍啊，马上就带你走。”

他说完便立即起身，再度确认了别在腰后的武器。两把满弹的沙漠之鹰，其中一把装填的是麻醉弹，以及一把锋利的匕首。这些武器将会是他最后的依仗。

王俊凯闭了闭眼睛，主动地将自己带回了浴血的童年梦魇。现在要做的事和当年一样：怀着最强烈的求生意志杀掉这些人，然后带上他的“奖品”——他的命和他的爱人，再次奔赴天涯。

睁眼的刹那，面前的杀手们不约而同地打了个寒颤。那隐隐充血的双目叫嚣着嗜血的欲望，宛如从炼狱中爬出的修罗。K的名号在组织里很响亮，因为他年轻果决出手狠辣，几乎没有过失败，又成了多年来第一个从组织叛逃的家伙。许多人都将他的叛逃当做谈资，嘲讽组织追杀的负责人过分小心谨慎，竟然会纠集这么多强手来围剿，哪怕损失了多名同伴也只当对方技艺不精，而今才终于意识到为什么。

他们都是不怕死的家伙，从不因为生死畏手畏脚；而王俊凯则不同，他太渴望活下去了，渴望到几乎能摧毁一切阻拦他活下去的障碍。哪怕死神站在他眼前，他也能毫不留情地将对方除去。

某种程度来说，求生的意志比赴死的意志还要可怕。

按理说王俊凯已然负伤，逃跑之时已见颓势，然而现在却不知从何处迸发了力量，跟前的近战老手们竟无法立时招架住那狠绝的攻势。

“K！”X朗声喊他。

王俊凯本不想理会这声东击西的伎俩，猛然意识到那声音来自后方，旋即匆忙转头——藏在自己的身后的小兔子被X拖了出来，正在对方手里挣扎。金发卷毛也没有讨到好处，裸露在外的手臂被割开了好大一个口子，汩汩淌血不止。

妈的！刚刚的人里没有X，王俊凯误以为对方已经被炸伤了。真是命大。

他不假思索地打穿了另一人持枪的手，随即将枪口对准了X连发三枪，抄起匕首就冲了上去，试图在子弹的掩护下偷袭成功。

X狼狈地避过，勉强挣脱束缚的易烊千玺没走两步就因伤重新倒在了地上，再次被他挟持。

小兔子摔得灰头土脸的，额头被锐利的石子擦伤，同一位置留下了和王俊凯一模一样的伤痕。

王俊凯心疼的要命。而X犹嫌不足似的，又一拳挥向了易烊千玺。

“You son of bitch！”王俊凯怒不可遏，刚预备扣动扳机。X却抢先一步揪住了易烊千玺的领子，掏枪直接抵在了太阳穴上。

“别动！”X看了一眼自己的刀伤，冷笑道，“如果你不想看他死的话。”

“放开他。”王俊凯亦是气势不输，“如果你还想要这条命的话。”

“你在跟我搞笑吗，K？”像是听见了一个很有趣的笑话，X毫无顾忌地大笑起来，“在你崩了我的脑袋之前，我会先让你看到你的小宝贝脑浆炸裂的样子。”

王俊凯眸色渐深，他最痛恨有人拿易烊千玺的生死开玩笑，语气更加不善：“要不试一试？”

他不剩多少耐心了，连续鏖战大量消耗着王俊凯的体力和精力，爱人身上的伤痕更是深深激怒了他，没有多少功夫可以和X对峙。

“你们这群小屁孩，别尽玩一些无聊的游戏。”突兀的慵懒男声突然冒了出来，正欲扑来的杀手们个个沉静了下来，自觉整齐地让出了一条路。

肃杀阴森的树林中，一个戴着黑色墨镜抽着烟的黑发男人却是闲庭信步而来，身穿颜色夸张的花衬衫，下半身甚至是沙滩裤和洞洞鞋，他的皮肤晒成了深小麦色，仿佛刚从海滨浴场度假归来，与此刻的气氛格格不入。

要不是身后还跟着两个面色凝重的暗杀老手，任谁也想不到这个男人就是HUNTER组织的实际掌权人。

“哟，还记得我吗？王俊凯？”他移下墨镜冲王俊凯眨了眨眼，而后又戴了回去，慢条斯理地抽着手里那根烟。

易烊千玺惊讶地发觉王俊凯的脸色惨白得可怕。真是意外，这个男人周身全无半点杀意，相较于其他人而言算得上和蔼可亲。但说出来的短短几句话却激起了王俊凯这个身经百战的杀手内心深处最大的恐惧。

“老大……”他低声唤道。哪怕过去了千个日日夜夜，面对男人的时候他还是免不了产生畏惧的情绪。

王俊凯的手在发抖，颤抖到几乎握不住枪。他下意识地克制自己不在老大面前表现出无能无用。

“真是个漂亮的小家伙。”男人的目光很快移到了易烊千玺的脸上，通过覆上污泥与尘土看清了他的相貌，不由赞叹出声，随即转向王俊凯挖苦地说道，“我以为你没见过什么好的，不识货，如今看来还是不错。不像一把武器，倒是越来越像个人了。”

王俊凯没有回应，绞尽脑汁揣测着男人话语间的意图，遗憾的是和往常一样一无所获。

“这个小家伙还挺聪明，他是不是有个助手？前些日子在网络上把我们耍得团团转。我特意安排动手前放出消息由着它发现，本来想把你弄个众叛亲离，没想到小家伙脾气还挺倔，硬是赖在你身边不走。”

“什么消息？”他尽可能地让自己的声线平缓如常。

“你当年在利比亚沙漠的那个任务。”男人吐了一口烟圈说道，“迪恩是怎么死的，你该不会忘了吧？”

听到这个名字的刹那，王俊凯几乎控制不住地颤栗了一下。

男人慢条斯理地说道：“组织并不介意你们为了生存自相残杀。但这么显而易见的情况，真以为在报告里作假可以掩盖一切吗？”

“我……没有杀他。”王俊凯咬牙道，更多是在向易烊千玺解释，“他死在了流沙里，我只不过拾起他的遗物回来了罢了。”

“别傻了。陷入流沙之中一时半会还不会殒命。在那段时间里，难道他没有向你求救？难道你没有救他的机会？”男人眯了眯眼睛嘲讽道，“你的确没有亲手杀他，但却围观了他的死亡，你也是刽子手。”

“如果你对他没有歉疚，为什么要把收到的报酬打一半到他家人的抚恤金账号上？”男人徐徐说道，“到底是孩子气。要换做其他人，心中连愧疚都不会有。”

王俊凯闷声不语。他当然记得那个搭档，行动准备前还老父情怀地给他看过自家女儿的相片，感叹自己是回不到那安稳日子里了，得把妻女的养老钱都赚上才能光荣身退。

没想到他死在了那次的任务里。

组织自然有一笔抚恤金，俗称买命钱，任务完成后的薪酬也不会少，只要没有太大的开销，足够那对母女过一辈子。王俊凯却又从自己的酬劳中分了一半打过去。

他不是在赎罪，只是不愿就这样遗忘。

“我信你！”易烊千玺出声道，“我信你。”

王俊凯扭头看他，麻木死灰的眼中央复又燃起零星的光亮。

男人吹了一声口哨：“爱情真是感人。”旋即眼神一狠，X立刻会意地将易烊千玺摔到了地上，狞笑着抬起穿着靴子的脚在那受伤的大腿上来回碾磨。

王俊凯恨极怒极，咆哮着扑了过去。然而迈动的步伐因新伤旧创和气怒难免踉跄，男人抓住机会开枪打掉了他手里的匕首。身后两人同一时间闪身上前，一左一右控制住了他的动作。

王俊凯嘶吼着，就像只身陷囹圄的野兽对着笼外的猎人无力地露出獠牙。

“真是养不熟的狼崽子。”男人叹息着，不留情面地一拳接着一拳揍了下去。而在这过程中，王俊凯始终一声不吭。

易烊千玺惊恐地目睹这癫狂一幕，忍不住出言喝道：“住手！快点住手！他会死的！”

“他死不了。”男人示意手下松开了他，又扯出口袋里的手绢擦了擦手上的血迹，“这臭小子，命硬着呢。”

王俊凯像一具气息全无的尸体般颓然地软在地上，混着泥沙的鲜血糊满了那张俊俏的脸，几乎分辨不清哪一块尚是好肉。要不是还痛苦地吐出了两颗牙齿，易烊千玺差点以为他真的死了。

似是为了迎合男人的评语，也为了不让易烊千玺挂心。他喘息了几秒后，艰难地强撑着身子从地上爬起，近乎靠着脊椎所保留的最后生命力站了起来，晃晃悠悠片刻后又重新立直了。

“你看。”男人的口吻仿佛在说“我说的没错吧，快夸夸我”。

易烊千玺只想说这群人都他妈疯了。

“当初把你捡回来，一把屎一把尿地把你养到这么大，也算有了点父子感情。我给你个选择，王俊凯。”男人很满意他的表现，决定给他一个恩赐。

王俊凯疑惑地看着他。

男人又吸了口烟，轻描淡写地说道：“杀了他，我就给你自由。彻彻底底的自由。”

易烊千玺几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。王俊凯也同样愕然无比。

——杀了他？杀了谁？易烊千玺吗？

他几乎本能地抗拒，“不”字的气音便要从唇中失控地吐出。

男人压低了声音，如恶魔般蛊惑道：“只用牺牲一条命，就可以换来永久的自由，这是个稳赚不赔的买卖。你要喜欢这类型的，天南海北应有尽有。”

王俊凯的目光在男人和爱人脸上反复徘徊，痛苦、犹豫与抉择侵占了原本属于愤怒的地盘，理智之弦不断绞紧，近乎到了崩溃断裂的边缘。

他不由地感到绝望。庞大又无力的绝望感灭顶而来，沿着四肢百骸急剧扩散开。他失去了反抗的力量，也失去了振作的元气。以往任何一个濒临死亡的时刻都没有现在更加令他感到无助和气馁。

男人从头到尾都在折磨他，摧残着他们每一个人。杀人诛心的选择比凌迟的剧痛还要惨绝万分。然而这样的情形之下，他和易烊千玺绝对无法全身而逃。要么接受男人的提议，要么一起去死。

在王俊凯千头万绪的同时，易烊千玺也是心如乱麻。

——爱与自由，王俊凯会怎么选择？也或许他早就做出了选择。答案是：不知道。

无所谓吧，爱谁选就谁选。事已至此，他一定会乖乖听话。

男人挥了挥手，示意X放开他，饶有兴致地摸着下巴静静等待着下一场好戏上演。

易烊千玺支撑着伤腿勉力站起，想要朝王俊凯那走上一步，却被X拉了回来。他狠狠瞪了对方一眼，慢慢转向了王俊凯。

出乎所料的是，尽管面色狰狞，但王俊凯的表情出离冷静，像是已经做好了最万全的决断，不再为反复拉扯的选择所困扰。

然而求生的本能还是在王俊凯拔出腰间的枪时驱使着易烊千玺向后退了一步，不过下一瞬又马上站定了。

见他这般贪生又不畏死的模样，王俊凯轻轻扯了扯嘴角，就是这样一个简单的动作牵动了脸上所有的伤，他不得不熄了心思，一步接着一步缓缓走向了易烊千玺。

小兔子依旧瞪大那双好看的琥珀瞳一动不动地盯着他，一副要哭不哭的表情。通常时候王俊凯都会上前哄他“又撒娇”，换来易烊千玺故作坚强的“谁撒娇了”的酥软反驳。

他很想抱抱自己的小兔子，说一句“我爱你”，在最后时刻来临前给他一个吻。但是他做不到。

他连诉衷肠的机会都没有。

易烊千玺深吸了一口气，躁动不安的心立时沉静了下来，在王俊凯只剩几步路时狠狠闭上了眼，静静等候着爱人作出的选择。他希望死亡来临的时候不那么痛苦，最好能和爱情一样甜蜜毫无波折。如果可以的话希望王俊凯最后抱抱他，那么至少在彻底失去意识之前，他是在爱人怀中死去的。

“砰。”枪声如约响起。

易烊千玺刹那间睁大了双眼。

——是麻醉弹！他嚅嗫的嘴唇还没来得及喊出声，眼皮便无所抵抗地塌了下来。暗无天日的泄力感和奔波跋涉的疲劳登时令他丧失了全部清醒的意识，王俊凯急匆匆抱住了他，没叫他睡在冰冷坚硬的山地上。只不过这份温柔易烊千玺是感受不到了，他沉沉地如死亡般睡了过去。

王俊凯怜惜地摸了摸他的脸，感受着鼻尖炽热如常的吐息，接着恋恋不舍地将人放下，郑重其事地跪在了男人面前。

假如自由和爱情不能兼得，注定要舍弃一样，那他还是会选择爱情。倒不是他和易烊千玺的爱情有多么轰轰烈烈值得粉身碎骨、割舍一切。

——易烊千玺就是他的自由。

他当然可以带着易烊千玺跳下悬崖去死。但他更想自己的爱人活着，如果有可能的话，活到成为两鬓斑白的老头。

他已自身难保，但如果没有易烊千玺，他会更加活不下去。

“一切都是我的错，对不起老大。”王俊凯恳切而卑微地说道，“但求你不要杀他。”

他成长在铁血的丛林法则之下，平生没有求过什么人，即便在最黑暗的时刻也从未如此狼狈。可眼下除了乞求别无他法，高高在上的男人能够轻易左右旁人的生死，他的命和小兔子的命对于男人来说可能就如足边路过的一只蝼蚁。

男人没想过到头来竟然是这样的结果，得了新趣般笑出了声：“你觉得自己还有什么拿得出手的筹码可以跟我做交易？连你这条命也是我赋予的。”

王俊凯咬牙：“我的一切都可以跟你交换，只要你不杀他，我什么都可以做。”

“行。”男人意外爽快地答应了，还没等王俊凯欣喜若狂，他便一字一句阴冷地说道，“我要你这一生，都不能再和这个小孩相见。”

转瞬过后，男人又笑眯眯地补充：“说句实话，你的确是个很有价值的下属。至于违约的部分，叛逃的惩罚，就由你余生的自由来偿还。”

王俊凯难以置信地看向他。

“不答应吗？”男人轻松地问道。

“答应！我什么都答应！”他拼命点头，生怕男人下一秒就改变主意了。

“最好言出必行。我可能一时半会抓不到你，但抓住这小孩易如反掌。你逃一天我就砍他一只手，两天就两只手。人是很顽强的生物，只要施药得当，兴许十天半个月都不会死。”

王俊凯神情空白地点了点头，方才的应答仿佛抽离了他身体中所有的情感，只剩一具被恶虫蛀噬的空壳，死水般的语气不复往日的轻佻恣意：“我不会再逃了。”

“不会就好。”男人踩灭了烟，瞥了一眼呼吸平缓的易烊千玺，“把他带上，给你个处理他的机会，完事了我们马上走。”

他先行一步离开，并不担心王俊凯会出尔反尔。其他人纷纷看了眼还留在原地的王俊凯，陆续跟了上去。

X犹豫地说道：“其实不用这么麻烦，杀了他也行。难道还怕K对老大你出手吗？”这个他指的明显是易烊千玺。

男人意味深长地摇了摇头：“你不懂Karry这傻小子，看上去机灵，骨子里执拗得很。要是直接杀了那小孩，他只会跟着破釜沉舟。到底K养在我身边多年，是一把很称手的刀，不到万不得已我还想再用用。”

“对于叛逃来说，这处罚算清了。”X调侃了两句，“老大还是不舍得。”

“轻？哈哈！最折磨人的不是毫无希望，而是冥冥之中有这么个念想，却看不见摸不着。”男人口吻轻松，厌恶之情却溢于言表，“教了他那么多，还是这么天真，真是白费一番心思。”

他站在车边遥遥看了一眼抱着易烊千玺缓缓踱来的王俊凯，恍惚回忆起男孩十六岁那会儿第一次执行任务回来那飞扬的姿态，隐约又与刚出训练场时那个浴血的小男孩重叠在一块。

那时的小男孩手里仅有一把浸满血的钢刀，现在的小男孩似乎拥有了自己梦寐以求的整个世界，只不过这个世界马上又会失去。

男人老了，深知对抗命运是一件幼稚又徒劳的事情，像他们这样的人打从一开始就该认命，但手下的年轻人里仍不乏前赴后继的勇士。

他见过叛逃者对于自由慷慨激昂的陈词以及对杀戮彻头彻尾的厌倦，也曾亲手崩掉了好几个人的脑袋，可面对王俊凯却自始至终都没有起一丝一毫杀他的心思。

细细想来，这孩子从小就在“苟活”，试炼中、任务中，把活下来当做毕生唯一的目标。他甚至觉得自己都敌不过王俊凯对生的强烈渴望。然而适才，男人明明白白地发现了对方眼中孤注一掷的赴死决绝。这令他破天荒地、依稀产生了一丝没来由的疼惜和被忤逆的恼意。

他并不愠怒王俊凯的出逃。孩子大了总要出去看看，见过外面形形色色的是非之后就会明白当一把没有感情的刀是件多么肆意快活事情。可孩子却不知好歹，遍体鳞伤也要一意孤行地走自己的荆棘之路。

高墙之内的确并非纵情声色的伊甸，高墙之外也不是触手可及的乐园。带着被捂热的冷血回归原本的世界，不能沉淀，不能冷却，他着实很期待王俊凯发疯的样子，又遗憾看不到。

“走了。”男人别过头钻进了车里。

入城之后，HUNTER增派的车队汇合王俊凯一行人所乘的这几辆，浩浩荡荡地停在了他们原本下榻的酒店里。

王俊凯拿着一早备好的医药箱，没来得及处理自己的伤口，火烧火燎地撕开易烊千玺的裤腿，趁着麻醉弹的药效还在，替他料理起了枪伤。

“王俊凯你他妈就是一王八蛋！”回程的时候王俊凯将手机捡了回来，这会儿才充上电。目睹方才一切却因为电量即将耗尽没机会插嘴的Turing瞬间破口大骂了起来。

谁知王俊凯压根没有理睬他的意思，克制着哆嗦的指尖和疯狂涌出的眼泪颤颤巍巍地取出了那颗子弹，随即以最快最缜密的针脚缝上了那团模糊的血肉。他的动作既轻又快，生怕弄疼了易烊千玺，哪怕对方依旧在麻醉中深眠不醒。

待检查完易烊千玺身上所有的伤后，他如释重负地松了口气，这才拿过备好的换洗衣物和医药箱钻进了浴室里。哗啦啦的水声持续了将近三个小时，Turing一度怀疑盥洗室里的人是不是准备放一屋子的水自杀。不过好在王俊凯终于走了出来，还换了一身新装扮。

他重新走到床边上打量着易烊千玺，眼神中没有悲伤和痛苦，只有无尽的不舍和爱。

Turing整理了一套长达800页的多国脏话，就等着这王八蛋再度出现尽情开骂，可这会儿却噤了声。

“追杀令已经撤销了，现在去不去华国都无所谓了。他想去哪儿就去哪儿，不过最好还是先回家调养一阵子，必要时候找私生医生处理伤口，以免扯不清楚。”还是王俊凯率先开口。

“我知道。我会处理好这些。”Turing还以为他要为自己的行为找借口求原谅，没想到说出来的竟然是这样类似“托孤”的陈词。它细细观察着王俊凯的微表情，遗憾的是什么也没发现，明明先前易烊千玺在的时候，他恨不得将所有的情感都流露在脸上。

“别阻止我，Turing。”

“少自作多情了，我被输入的第一条指令就是不惜一切代价保护易烊千玺的人身安全。”Turing颇为拟人地吸了吸鼻子说道。

“只要没了我，他就会安全。”王俊凯轻笑，“你真是一点也没有人情味。假如我也能像你一样就好了。”

“我只是一个人工智能。虽然一直自诩已经懂得人类的情感，但现在看来我还是一个人工智能，在程序上我完全认同你的做法。”Turing叹息道，“别对我太严格，我没有早些把你卖了已经是看在Jackson的面子上了。”

“以后也要不惜一切代价保护他。”

“我无法对他说谎，在不违背第一条准则的前提下我必须接受他的所有指令——也就是说如果他要我搜查你的下落，我不能有所隐瞒。你得尽可能远离他。”

“我会的。”王俊凯的心头在滴血，可他必须做出这样残酷的保证。

“千玺会很难过。”

“我也很难过。”

“会吗？你眼睛并没有泛红。”Turing认真说道。它头一回怀疑人类盥洗室里藏着什么无法用科学解释的魔法。不然一个狼狈不堪哭得满脸鼻涕的臭小子进去出来后，怎么变成了截然不同的另一个人，“80%的人类在伤心时眼角都会泛红，眼眶蓄泪，呼吸会变得急促，声线则变得嘶哑有气音。千玺也是。”

“红了眼眶不是悲伤的唯一证明。”王俊凯咧开嘴笑着说道，“别让他太难过。”

Turing安静了三秒：“我大约懂你的意思了。”

“嗯？”

“你们人类真是很奇怪的生物。明明拳头里指尖在不停颤抖，呼吸与心跳都变得迟缓，悲伤正从眼睛里源源不断地溢出来，脸上却依然是处变不惊的漠然，注视自己的爱人就像在瞥过路边一株无关紧要的野草。”Turing老实说道，“我还是不太能理解你们人类。”

“当你的生命中曾经只有“活着”这唯一目标时，情绪管理是非常有必要的。”

“你现在只剩这一件事可做了吗？”

“不，我现在有了两件事。”王俊凯摇了摇头，最后一次俯身亲吻易烊千玺的眉心，把怀中早已准备好的信放在了他的枕边，然后穿上自己的风衣决然离开。

“活着，爱他。”房门关上前，他头也不回地轻声说道，“只有活着才能爱他。”

————————

易烊千玺觉得自己被冒犯。

易烊千玺：你是不是玩不起，有本事真刀真枪打一架！

王俊凯：什么“枪”你都打不过我

易烊千玺：……累了，离了吧


	10. 回到我们的永无乡

**10.** **回到我们的永无乡**

**要是有人对我说，这生活，连同它的爱、它对真理和幸福的渴望与追求，还有这夜间的闪光和远方哗哗的流水声，都是没有意义的。不管是谁这么说，我都不会相信。——帕乌斯托夫斯基**

**致易烊千玺：**

**千玺，我必须道歉。不过并不是因为不辞而别，也不是单方面做出了这样的决策，而是在被老大威胁的时候，我真的有那么一瞬间对你产生了杀意。**

**杀人几乎已经成为刻印在我血脉中与生俱来的本能，我过多了喋血的日子，和你在一起的这段时间里也一刻没有忘记。**

**老实说，杀一个人比爱一个人容易。**

**从前组织里也有渴望脱离而叛逃的家伙，被俘回后一般都会当着大家伙的面以死明志。老大阴晴不定，心情好的时候留下手脚就放人走，心情不好的时候则亲自动手。**

**我倒是没有过求死的念头。我和组织里的人不太一样，他们说我是老大捡回来的孩子，除非死，否则终生都不会拥有自由。**

**这群傻瓜着实想太多，我怎么可能求死。**

**所以我选择了逃走。佯装要去度假，去世界上匆匆而过却没有多余时间驻足停留的城市，去世界的尽头看一看，然后奔向属于我的自由。你是我奔赴自由前的最后一个目标。其实他们也察觉到了，你应该也察觉到了，要是杀了你他们还能暂熄对我的怀疑。**

**可是我后来发现，我能对自己的太阳穴按下扳机，却做不到伤害你分毫。无论我对自由的渴望有多么强烈，我都没办法伤害你分毫。**

**没有你，我连活都活不下去。**

**我绝不会让任何人对你动手。违约的下场很惨重，但我把自己的余生卖给了组织，绝对足够支付这笔代价。**

**写到这儿，我想 “不要想起我”是一句矫情又不甘的话，写下来一定会被你吐槽。**

**但不要想起我。你要永远幸福，永远快乐。**

**我很少主动回忆自己的过去，不过余生大约都会重复这一曾经逃避过的行为。庆幸在未来的日子里回首过去不再一味充斥着杀戮的阴影，这个不足为道的过去里有了你，总算让回忆变得不那么难堪残忍。**

**从前我总在想自由的未来是什么模样，把我所期待所幻想所见过的一切美好统统附加上去。所以就算只有一个人，也往未来去吧，替无法到达未来的我们去看看。**

**永远深爱你的，王俊凯**

“就这个？”易烊千玺平静地问。

Turing觑着他的脸色回答道：“就这个。”

“哦。”他点了点头，“回家吧。”

Turing觉得他疯了。

他们没有第一时间返程，直到易烊千玺的伤好了些能下地了，Turing才替他购买了直飞的机票——追杀令撤销后，人工智能便可自由调动账上的钱也不必担心被人发现行踪了。登机离开前，易烊千玺包了辆车去往曾经鏖战的森林，寻到了那辆被废弃的越野车。

离开时气息奄奄的老铁皮此时无声无息，他的手轻轻贴在了那冰冷积灰的外壳上，用掌心一点点抚摸上面残留的弹痕，像是在触摸即将入殓的死者的冰冷遗骨。

易烊千玺试图车里翻找出什么东西，食物、衣服或者生活用品。他的目光扫过那口被使用过无数次的汤锅，略过烹饪调味中占据重要席位的辣椒辣油——王俊凯特别喜欢在炒饭里放老干妈，越过他们混淆在一块分不清彼此的衣服堆，最后停留在足下那只兔笼上。

兔子没有逃走，尽管很不可思议，但它蜷缩在笼中死去了。他弯下腰，想把僵硬的兔子抱进怀里，手伸至半空又收了回来。

易烊千玺背过身调整呼吸，狠狠揣了车门一脚，随后钻进去，掏出了自己放在后座上的一排丑娃。他不是个捡破烂的，不该如收敛遗骸那般把残留着王俊凯气味和体温的东西带走，用以凭吊或者怀缅。

“其他不要了？”Turing问。

“要个屁，留给其他荒野求生的吧，能到这儿来扎营，总得给人一点【触发奖励】。”他抱着丑娃们一瘸一拐地往回走。

对于不了解前因后果的人来说，Jackson Yee的表现一如平常。他对所有人讲自己参加了一场前所未有的荒野求生，期间与一头野生大棕熊进行了殊死缠斗，干掉了棕熊光荣负伤，最后不忘郑重告诫人们不要随随便便参加野外宿营，真的会碰到熊。

听着话的人自然将信将疑，偏偏Jackson Yee素来以严谨著称，他们竟渐渐都信了。

而在Turing看来，易烊千玺绝对他妈的疯了。

爱人的不告而别，既是情伤又有身体上一时半会难以愈合的创伤，他却表现得跟个没事人一样，只当过去的事情全然没发生过。就连开口让Turing寻找王俊凯的意思都没有。

Turing倒乐得清闲，反正它也不想找那王八蛋的下落，免得给自家Jackson再带来麻烦。只不过它越发觉得易烊千玺的反应不对劲，可左思右想愣是不知道怎么开口。

他实在太过冷静了，缜密克制得如同一台冰冷的机械。到点了就吃饭，到点了就睡觉，似乎提前进入了老年退休生活。

唯一不同的是，易烊千玺在阁楼睡觉的次数越来越多。

这不是一个好征兆。

Turing不知道怎么开解他，也并不觉得替自己的小主人在精神卫生中心挂号是一个明智的选择，仅是默默地如从前那般把屋里所有的灯点亮。

这天，易烊千玺照例爬上了阁楼，和昨天、前天、乃至大前天一样，静静地躺在床上仰望头顶的那扇天窗。

阁楼顶有一扇大大的倾斜的天窗。天气疏朗的日子，星光与月晕会顺着透明的玻璃慢慢滴淌下来，自夜空的泉眼流落到他的脸上。

易烊千玺一动不动地看着星星，倏然崩溃了。他揪着床单嚎啕。可无论怎样嘶吼，眼睛却干涸得如同枯死的河流。

他的世界其实同过去没什么两样。每当夜幕降临，Turing都会和从前一样第一时间亮起屋内所有的灯盏。

或许是长久一个人生活的缘故，易烊千玺偶尔会变得极度畏惧黑暗，一旦发作就会异常崩溃和歇斯底里。这难言难愈的隐疾他连王俊凯都没有告诉，毕竟也从未在那人面前发作过，因为入夜后王俊凯总会把他抱进怀里，身畔时刻有爱人的气息，所以唯有Turing知道。

眼下，屋内目之所及都点上了暖黄色的灯盏，把所有昏暗的角落都照得一览无遗。一百二十盏灯，怎么数都是一百二十盏。可易烊千玺莫名觉得不够，总感觉少了点什么。

世界的确没有什么不同，一盏灯的熄灭不会影响所有光的诞生。

可他还是熄灭了。

他的第一百二十一盏灯，熄灭了。

回归HUNTER之后，王俊凯一直恪守着和男人的约定，甚至连易烊千玺的消息都忍着不看。倒是Vincent不知出于何种目的，时常拐弯抹角地把搜集来的信息递到他眼皮子底下。

“不要再拿他警告我！”有一回，王俊凯实在忍不住了，私底下拦住了Vincent，毫不客气地攥住了对方领子厉声威胁。

他一度怀疑自己出逃的信息是被Vincent泄露了出去，毕竟对方算得上掌握了第一手的行程资料，从行动中发现端倪上报也有着极大的可能性。不过这本无可厚非，最要紧的是，Vincent不知从哪儿探听来了消息，居然对易烊千玺的行踪颇为上心。

“你是不是误会什么了？”Vincent无辜说道，“我只是把提交给老大的报告复制了一份给你罢了，你不想知道他的动向吗？”

王俊凯一时语塞，烦躁地说道：“我不想！”他冷静了几秒后又反问道，“这件事除了你，还有别人知道么？”

“你放心，有老大的命令在，没有人敢泄露半个字。大约只有我，还有和老大一块同去接你的几个人知道吧。”Vincent比划了一下，“不超过八个人，他们一定会守口如瓶。”

他偷偷摸摸地凑了过去：“老大默许的，你可以看看，不过也只能看看而已。”

王俊凯一言不发地把资料袋躲了过去，哑着声音道：“有机会再答谢你。”

“不用不用。”Vincent摆了摆手，“我那儿还有他被摄像头捕捉到的照片，这家伙好像撞到了消防栓被警方的执法仪拍下来了；还有去医院不小心被熊孩子的玩具车绊倒摔了个狗吃屎的……你要不要拿去撸？”

王俊凯：“……每张都来点。”

他偷偷摸摸进入了Vincent的卧室，又做贼似的溜了出去。接连几次之后，惊觉异常的伙伴们还以为他们在进行什么不正当的PY交易，当然也是后话了。

王俊凯回到自己屋后才小心翼翼地把洗出的照片和文件袋从怀里掏出来，坐在桌前一张张仔仔细细地看。

照片上的易烊千玺傻傻懵懵的，乖乖地站在交警的面前接受罚款和教育。执法记录仪的像素尚可，他的气色还不错，只是眼窝微陷似乎睡眠不足，正趁着警察不注意在长袖管的掩护下扣着手手。

王俊凯笑了笑，低下头轻轻吻了吻照片，随后郑重其事地将照片搂入怀中，就像在拥抱自己最心爱的人。

他试图说服自己没有离开他的爱人，他们依然依偎在一起。但这苍白的谎言起不到任何安慰作用，冰冷的相片终究是可随意弯曲折叠的纸。照片里的人不是易烊千玺，仅仅是拥有一具相似轮廓的皮囊，没有一点永不枯竭的鲜活生命力。

“我想你。”

四周没有任何声响，死寂得宛如置身无风无光的废土荒原。他仅仅是翕动着嘴唇吐出那三个缱绻的字眼，像一只濒死的燕鸥，用干涸的声带发出无声的悲鸣。

“很想很想你。”

他不再饲养兔子了，无论又开始执行了多少任务、杀了多少人都不养。房间中的兔笼空空如也，但却打扫得干干净净，铺着松软的干草，摆着干净的食水，像是时刻等待下一只兔子施然入住。

王俊凯掀开兔笼的底盘，将照片藏在了干草堆底下，随后按下打火机点燃了那一张张记录易烊千玺动向的纸片。

晃动的火苗在他的眼底静默燃烧着，如同他从没说出口的急剧又绵长的念想。男人似乎在等他放弃或者发疯的那一刻，但要叫对方失望了。

王俊凯是不会发疯的，尽管日夜囿于那激烈汹涌的思念之中，但只要想到易烊千玺他就不会陷入癫狂不会绝望。他未曾忘记过去种种，即使装作忘怀男人怕也不会相信，索性坦率到底。

有很多事情并非宣泄情绪就可以得到解决。明面上的王俊凯还是与组织里的人客客气气不谈旧事，但暗中却冷酷又缜密地制定了抹杀X的计划，只为报当日之仇。

想必易烊千玺也是这样，蛰伏在黑暗狭窄的石缝中，等待着阳光和雨露，等待着萌芽而出的机会。

只是他怎么也没想到小兔子会这般大胆。

阔别一年之际，王俊凯又回到了当初与爱人分别的城市。此行的实际目的地是布宜诺斯艾利斯，但他鬼使神差地选择提前降落在这座留下太多回忆的城市里，预备去森林看看再转道离开。

王俊凯驱车，精准无误地寻到了当年的森林。在梦中他将这条路走了无数遍，连足边谦卑低俯的草木都无比清晰。至于这条路的尽头是什么模样，他从未梦到过——摇摇欲坠的希望或者即将沦陷的爱情，也无人告诉他究竟有什么。

大铁皮安安静静地停留在原地，敞开的车门和掩埋于草中的罐头昭示着里面曾被“洗劫一空”。王俊凯蹙着眉头拍了拍坐垫上厚厚的一层灰，弯腰探了进去。车内狼藉一片，后排的丑娃全都不见了，本就凌乱的物资箱更是七零八落，扯出的衣服和生活用具撒了一地。看样子有露营者把这当做了任务奖励，好好收集挑选了一通。

他细细扫视周遭，目光落在了足下的那只兔笼上。半截兔尸静默地躺在笼子之外，已然分解腐败，尚有不少蛆虫不死心地围聚在不剩多少血肉的漆黑骨架上。

王俊凯呆呆地看了一阵，随后撤出了车，站在门旁仰望起高耸入云的森林。向上伸展的树杈留下一块块状似棋盘的天空，灰蒙的天气一如往常。鼻尖漂浮着空气中挥之不去的湿润水汽，令人不禁担忧下一刻便会迎来降雨。

也许那场雨一直在下，从他们还在一起的时空一直落到这个时空。

他没有拿走任何一样落灰的东西，十分潇洒地驾车继续前往目标城市。布宜诺斯艾利斯有个很不错的珠宝商人，手里恰巧有几颗光泽罕见的猫眼石。他提前预订了一颗，只等执行完任务取回就好。

一天后，提前完成任务的王俊凯揣着口袋里装着宝石的绒布盒，漫无目的地在广场上闲逛起来，如一个普通的观光客那样琢磨着周围有什么值得去的景点。

他不想早早回去复命，亦是拒绝了Vincent改签机票的建议，只独自一人在城中游荡，打发着登机前最后两天时间。可左顾右望，始终无趣。

熙攘的人流如行军的蚁群密密前行，捧着各自或雀跃或平静的表情与他擦身而过。置身闹市的孤单令王俊凯的胃部无端产生了一种微妙的不适感，嘈杂的耳鸣声轰得一声炸开，他急切想找一个没人的地方待一待。

然而就在那时，所有人都被一个声音召唤着抬起了头。

“你们好，我是Jackson Yee。冒昧打扰各位了，由于一些急切的原因我入侵了全市的室外LED显示屏，在此向广告商表达歉意，补偿费用会打到数据方的账户上。接下来大约需要占用一刻钟的时间。这并非节目效果，而是真实的寻人启事。我在找一个人，他的名字叫王俊凯。”

易烊千玺的西班牙语说的并不好，磕磕绊绊的，不过接下来的英文版就好上很多。他流畅地说完了致歉词，这才清了清喉咙，俊秀的面庞上流露出少有的紧张。

“王俊凯，我知道你在看。”他换中文说道，“你躲的再好，还是被监控拍到了背影，光看那个影子我就认出来是你。你在布宜诺斯艾利斯是不是？我已经买了最近一架航班的机票直飞过来，马上就要登机了。”

“我想见你。要是你也想见我，就来我们曾经计划过却没能抵达的‘那个地方’找我吧，我在那里等你。虽然这可能就是我们的终场，但是我、我不想……”易烊千玺深吸一口气，“我不想就这样抱憾地过完此生。”

“来见我吧。让当年的遗憾可以有个结局。”他定定地看着屏幕，好似在与王俊凯四目相对，随后话锋一转，“当然……要是你不想来见我，也没关系。我会等你来。一直等，等到你来。”

话音刚落，影像同时切断，不知是数据方终于战胜了外来入侵者，还是易烊千玺登机主动断了线。

街头人群议论纷纷，他们听不懂中文，只能通过之前的西语和英语致歉推测画面里的男孩在寻找什么人。然而自始至终都没有看到所寻之人的照片。

王俊凯愣愣地盯着那块暗下来的电子屏幕，回味着亲眼目睹爱人现状的一丁点恩赐的甜蜜。

他好久没有见过会动会说话的易烊千玺了。Vincent给的资料里全是静止的照片，像一个个精致的泥胎木偶，冰冷又无情。

那短短一刻钟里有太多珍贵的东西，每一分、每一秒都深深印刻在王俊凯的脑海中。他记得小兔子每一次的吐息、每一次的眨眼，就连微不可查的小动作都被放大了无数倍，供他日后慢慢回味。这直接导致王俊凯恍惚许久才回过神来，连忙打开社交软件查看当地的网络趋势。

果不其然，全市LED显示屏齐齐出现的寻人启事直接冲上了热搜榜——#WhoIsHeLookingFor。其中许多帖文恰是手机拍摄下来的易烊千玺的脸，尽管模糊，但还是那样好看。

可他没有功夫耐心欣赏，心头赫然生起难得的急切和愠怒：Turing在干什么！

名字、正脸、甚至航班的时间和目的地，这样大范围地暴露自己的个人信息，他知道网络上有多少56和103想要置他于死地吗？HUNTER不会再接关于他的追杀令，但不代表其他组织不会。

王俊凯心急火燎，正当一筹莫展之际，Vincent适时打来了电话。

“哇，你这小朋友真不得了。布宜诺斯艾利斯的社交网都炸翻天了！”

“……为什么你的消息这么快？算了，有人发布悬赏吗？”王俊凯没工夫管对方夸张的评价，直截了当地询问。

“我一向拥有敏锐的互联网嗅觉。”Vincent颇为自得地说道，“暂时没有。需要的话我可以发布一个假的，然后再以你的名义接下。”

——禁止套娃！

王俊凯没声好气地说道：“帮我个忙，尽可能地把露他正脸的照片撤掉。”

“撤了一张还会有第二张。小孩心里也知道后果，既然他心中有数你就别操老妈子的心了。”Vincent扬眉吐气地将当初的戏弄原封不动地还了回来，“Karry，他不是小孩子而你也不是他妈。”

“……”

“说回正题，我就来问一句，需不需要帮你改签航班。”Vincent一本正经道，“不用着急回答我。他的航班至少明天早上才会抵达。你有一晚上的时间可以考虑要不要改签。”

王俊凯感念他的熨帖，但内心仍忍不住吐槽“老子为什么要改签”。他沉吟一会儿回复道：“我晚点再打给你。”

“OK。”Vincent心领神会地结束了通话，意味深长地留下一句玩笑话，“Sweet dream。”

背后推着冰淇淋车的小贩喊了两声，示意他让出一条通道。王俊凯闻言往旁边站了站，目光下意识落在了冰淇淋上。

“来一个吗？”小贩笑容满面地看着他。

“不，谢谢。”他立刻拒绝。

“免费。”小贩不知为何执意要送他一个，兀自拿起脆筒挑了起来，“草莓味怎么样？”

“啊，好。谢谢。”

冰淇淋大叔挖了一颗大大的草莓球递了过去，温言道：“你看起来有些难过，吃吧，甜食会让人心情好些。”他又善意地安慰了两句，接着轻哼王俊凯听不懂的民谣小调推车慢悠悠地走开了。

王俊凯看着手里的草莓冰淇淋，心中五味杂陈，忽然笑了起来。

小兔子爱吃这种高热量的东西，吃得时候犹如饿狼扑食，张开嘴直接暴风吸入，冰淇淋尚没来得及融化就被他整个吞了下去。有次离开冰淇淋车刚走了十步，他手里的那根甜筒就吃完了，还意犹未尽地暗示想再来一个，可把一旁吃得满身都是的金发小正太看傻了。

被勾起回忆的王俊凯一点点抿着手里的冰淇淋，舍不得吃太快，没过多久便承受了自己小口吃的代价。他不得已加快了速度，蹲在垃圾桶边上奋力吃完了开始滴滴答答融化的甜筒。

同样被母亲责令在垃圾桶边上吃冰淇淋的黑人小孩一脸困惑地看着身旁的大哥哥。他不太理解，怎么有人吃着美味的冰淇淋还会流露出那样似喜若悲的复杂表情。

——成年人的世界，真的很复杂。

易烊千玺也这么觉得。

他坐在伊瓜苏瀑布边的木椅上等了许久，但王俊凯依然没来。每一个靠近的人都不是王俊凯。

“已经过去十五个小时了，他不会来了。”Turing轻声道。自从在网络上偶然发现王俊凯的踪迹后，他们就以最快的速度跨越四季飞抵南半球的另一个城市，易烊千玺甚至还草草地穿着居家服，只换了脚底的一双拖鞋。

长途航班消耗着他所剩不多的体力，可易烊千玺连个瞌睡都不敢打，精神一直处于亢奋状态。下了飞机之后便马不停蹄地赶往了景区，直至坐在椅子上才终于喘了口气。

然而随着时间的推移，再怎么昂扬的精神也在食水未进、不眠不休的困境下逐渐萎靡。易烊千玺本就苍白的面庞之上倦色尽显，全靠毅力硬撑快要垮下的眼皮和强弩之末的身体。

在翘首期盼王俊凯出现的十几个小时里，他一直在思考为什么人生可以变得这么复杂，却始终没有个头绪。

人生如果不必瞻前顾后，是不是就可以简单一点。

“我知道。”易烊千玺点了点头，像是早就料到会有如今的局面，来时便做足了心理准备。

“那你还……”Turing越发觉得自己搞不懂人类了。

易烊千玺眨了眨眼，将目光从瀑布上移开，悠闲慵懒地仰起头，眯眼感受空气中浮动跳跃的水珠、与北半球截然不同的和煦微风和无处不在的灿烂天光，仿佛并不单单是在等人，也是享受一次度假。

“我只是在想，要是这会儿坐在这儿的是两个人，那该有多好。”他噙着笑意叹道。

今日是个不错的好天，他希望这明媚到令人晕眩沉迷的天光也能照进王俊凯的心头，驱一驱聚积不散的怨愤与失落，振作气馁的意志。

四季更迭不休，北半球的万物走向衰败，而南半球却处于复苏的时节。生与死，重逢与离别，振奋与失望，爱与恨此消彼长，大约就是轮回的意义。

易烊千玺站起来伸了个懒腰，任由春风温柔的手轻轻拂过他的脸颊。他突发奇想地觉得王俊凯就在这阵风里，绕在他的周围、栖在他的身侧，只要一伸手就能触碰到。

可惜他张开的手掌只堪堪撩起风的轨迹，以及一声仿若错觉般亦真亦幻的“我爱你”。

在无人察觉的远处，有一身形颀长的人影正遥遥望他，发出一声极轻极轻的喟叹。这叹息轻如尘埃，在热闹的瀑布边自然了无痕迹。

王俊凯无数次欲狠下心来转身离去，却怎么也迈不动腿。

易烊千玺等了十五个小时，他何尝不是驻足了十五个小时。易烊千玺没有睡过一个囫囵觉，没有吃一口东西，他同样没有。

他有很多次机会可以混在游客中去往易烊千玺所在的山丘，可他没有。王俊凯不知道男人布下的眼线正在哪个角落窥探一切，他怕一次相见就是天人永别，全然不敢冒这个险。

瀑布声势浩大，隔绝着鼎沸的人声和喧嚣的风。怯懦师出有名，理应被谅解宽恕。但王俊凯无法原谅自己，或许老大期待的另一种结局就是这样，畏手畏脚踟蹰不前。

王俊凯回过神来时已经坐在宽阔敞亮的VIP候机室里，巨大的波音系客机正缓缓在窗外的跑道上挪动。他慢慢回想起自己是如何像个逃兵般离开了瀑布景区，并打电话给Vincent要求他改签最快飞回的航班，带着机票和护照一头扎进了机场，待奔到候机厅才停下来勉力喘息。

他在候机室里发了很久的呆，所幸广播很快就通知登机，得以摆脱那样手足无措的境地。王俊凯捏着唯一的行李——装了宝石的绒面盒缓缓走上舷梯。

远处都市华灯初上，天光灰蒙欲睡。昏黄的暮气自停机坪尽头由远及近绵绵地扩散开，均匀地浮在每一处夕阳洒落的地方。目睹过无数次的猩红日落恰如意料那般没有带来分毫暖意，但记忆中似乎并不是这样。

后面的乘客开始催促了，他们不明白为什么这个年轻的旅客会停在半路上对着天空发呆。王俊凯拢了拢外套，回眸微笑致歉，随即踏入了机舱。

航班稳稳起飞，周围的陌生人陆续睡熟了。王俊凯这才将口袋里的盒子掏出，拿起了那枚计划之外的琥珀。

辞别珠宝商前他无意中瞧见了放在一旁未收起来的琥珀展示盒，不由挑了一块一并买了下来。冥冥之中一切都有了定数，若非多买了一块琥珀石延后了在广场逗留的时间，王俊凯也不会接收到来自易烊千玺的讯息——尽管小兔子在城市的每个LED屏幕上都投放了自己的寻人启事，但都市这么大，总有鞭长莫及的地方。

王俊凯透过琥珀剔透流转的晶体看向机窗外徐徐上升的天空，又摇了摇头将宝石收好。他忽然意识到自己哪里是为了看琥珀石或是日落，不过是因为有一瞬间那透亮的颜色像极了小兔子浮光跃金的眼罢了。

他枕着软垫静静靠在窗边。云层之下连绵起伏的都市如潮水般急遽地向后退去，侵吞起回忆中寥寥无几的温柔与宁静。他们走过那样迢远的路途，拼了命地企图够到梦里的自由。

然而前路茫茫，遥不可及。

又三年。

偶然一天醒来，易烊千玺收到了一封约他在家附近公园相见的邮件。

“这不是投进咱们公开邮箱的，是私人邮箱。”Turing意有所指，“私人邮箱没点手段怕是发现不了，看来是铁了心要让咱们收到这封信。”

睡眼惺忪的易烊千玺猛地打了个激灵清醒了过来：“你是说……”自布宜诺斯艾利斯之后，他再也没从互联网上抓取到王俊凯的任何蛛丝马迹。而时隔三年后这一意外的来信，又重新唤醒了几度平息下来的心潮。

他发觉自己的手在颤抖。

“定位的IP地址在意大利，看来是找人代发。我不能确定寄信人是谁。”Turing说道，“取决于你。你想去的话我提前替你侦查，不想去的话，我们就当这是一封垃圾邮件。”

“不用勘察，我直接去。”易烊千玺跳下床，一头扎进了盥洗室里，飞快地解决了洗漱问题，顾不上打理脸上的水珠和湿漉漉的刘海便又跑了出来，迅速穿起了衣服。

“万一到了那儿人家就掏出AK47对你扫射怎么办？”

“不知道。”易烊千玺想也不想道，“到时候再说。”他甚至没有带上手机，就这样匆忙地冲出了家门。

“等等！对方约的是下午……”Turing根本来不及阻止，只得眼睁睁注视着主人头也不回地离开。

“算了。”它自暴自弃地嘟囔，“反正也快了，多等一个小时也没事。”

易烊千玺跑到公园门口才想起来忘了询问具体的时间地点，一边扶着腰沿小路绕着公园慢走，一边仔仔细细观察身边经过的每一个人，渴望看到那抹熟悉的影子。

带着狗晨跑的壮汉，推着婴儿车的母亲，耳鬓厮磨的情侣……没有一个是他要找的人。

易烊千玺愣愣地在人工湖边站了会儿，因剧烈运动而加速的心跳过了好久也没有恢复如常，相反愈加亢奋。站在小坡上俯视波光粼粼的水面，涟漪皱起的人工湖边落着一个轮廓模糊的小点。

他忽然涌现了一种前所未有的强烈预感，踉踉跄跄地下了草坡直直往那儿奔去。

——当你好久没见那个对你来说很重要的人，一旦知道要去见那个人，连呼吸都会畅快许多。*就像那句被经常引用的《小王子》里的词句：我们约在下午四点，从三点起，我就开始感到幸福。

只不过易烊千玺不知道此行是幸福还是不幸，是得偿所愿还是竹篮打水。他迫切地想要翻过这一面停留过久的蒙尘书页，不论下一页写的是结局还是未完待续。

距离长椅还剩几步路时，他停了下来，握着膝盖平复呼吸。那人似乎察觉了动静，慢吞吞地从椅子上站起转向了他。

易烊千玺觉得自己的心跳登时停止了。他控制着酸涩的双眼和颤栗的眼睫，不敢动，不敢呼吸，生怕刹那之间面前这人就会消散于风中。

“千玺。”那人喊他的名字。

——此时此刻伫立在他面前的，正是他魂牵梦萦的心上人。

王俊凯音容相貌分毫未改，绽开的笑靥更是与昔年如出一辙。易烊千玺忍不住随着那颗咧开的虎牙习惯性漾开愉悦的梨涡，但仍然感觉些许不对劲。

他由上而下打量，终于发现了唯一不和谐的地方——王俊凯握着手杖，有风正从空荡荡的右裤管中戏谑地穿过，原本该在那儿的结实修长的右腿不见了。

易烊千玺慌忙地观察他的身体，所幸除了右腿外其余完好无损。王俊凯自然明白对方的举动，也跟着低头看了看自己的右腿，轻松地笑了起来：“这是一个说来话长的故事，想听吗？”

小兔子犹豫了会儿，点了点头。

他重新回到椅子上，拍了拍身旁示意易烊千玺也坐下说话：“过来坐。我慢慢说给你听。”

半年前，王俊凯跟随那个男人深入东欧腹地会见盟友。不料遭遇埋伏，一度深陷险境。对方早有预谋，在大楼各处都安插了大量人手，最后不惜炸毁整栋大楼也要让男人葬身于此。

不过男人命好，带来的手下个个不是善茬，一命换一命也要护着他逃出生天。就在车旁炸弹即将爆炸之际，王俊凯又挺身而出，以一条腿的代价替男人挡了下来。

扪心自问，他当然有过短暂的迟疑。假如男人死了，便再也无人能左右他的去留。可王俊凯还是扑了上去。

彼时的他甚至不知道炸弹的威力有多大，自己是否真的有命能够活下来。好在幸运女神又一次眷顾了他。遗憾的是醒来见到的第一个人并不是自己娇俏可人包了一眶眼泪的漂亮小兔子，而是吊儿郎当正在抽烟的男人。男人的眼底尽是红血丝，不知是怒极还是恨极，反正他不认为是忧虑。

王俊凯闭上眼试图重新打开一次世界，然而再度睁眼还是那个男人。

“伤好了就滚。”男人同样厌烦他那张倔脸，也懒得问他想要什么嘉奖，当着病患的面吞云吐雾，不耐地移开了视线说道，“滚的远远地，别再回来。”

见过大风大浪多次死里逃生的男人这回不知怎么的想开了，开口应允了他心心念念的祈愿。从前百般立功都没有的自由竟用一条腿换了回来，不得不令人感慨命运的安排就是这般出其不意。

听完了王俊凯的讲述，易烊千玺也傻了。

“伤好后我为自己预留了接下来的退路，然后拜托Vincent帮了个忙，给你的邮箱去了封信。”王俊凯说道，“四年多来我陆陆续续接到过一些关于你的消息，但不确定你是不是……”他的声音戛然而止。

——你是不是还在等我。

王俊凯不敢笃定四年不见的他们还能重回最初的甜蜜。他的右腿不见了，再怎么勤加复健也难与常人无异，曾经赖以为生的杀人技巧在今后亦是没了用武之地。

四个春天过去了，第五个春天还会和过去一模一样吗？

易烊千玺不置可否，瞥了一眼放在另一头的包装盒，甚是随意问道：“你带了什么？”

“哦，是蛋糕。”他差点把这事儿忘了。再见爱人，手头总得准备点东西。可目前这种状况，拎了小蛋糕就没法拿玫瑰花，只得择一取之。王俊凯在蛋糕店挑了半天，干脆把每个口味都拿了一角过来。

“我想吃。”易烊千玺说道，“出门太急，还没有吃早饭。”

他真的就着纸盒埋头苦吃，这块尝一口，那块挖一勺，一门心思都扑在了吃上。王俊凯侧过身静静地看着他狼吞虎咽，直至那盒蛋糕都被扫荡一空，才细心地拿出手帕擦了擦小兔子嘴角的奶油。

易烊千玺打了个餍足的饱嗝，又饮了口蛋糕附赠的柠檬水，几欲开口说些什么，思绪却情不自禁地飘回了布宜诺斯艾利斯的夏天。

——他和王俊凯不曾抵达的布宜诺斯艾利斯的夏天，以及他们不曾一同经历的春天。

“那天我等了你二十个小时。”易烊千玺意味不明地平静开口道，“搭了十几个小时的飞机，又等了你二十个小时。可你没来。”

“我在那儿。”王俊凯歉意地说道，“我在那儿看着你整整十五个小时，然后像逃兵一样改签航班走了。”

他顿了顿说道：“我不能拿你的命冒险。”

易烊千玺心中了然，定是男人威胁了他什么所以不能与自己相见，于是主动岔开了话题。他谈及分别后零零碎碎的经历，想到什么就说什么，没有半点逻辑和顺序。殊不知王俊凯已从Vincent给的资料中得知了大部分，但还是乐于听小兔子娓娓道来。

他费尽唇舌，试图向王俊凯表露那些在日复一日的焦灼与思虑浇灌下所结出的痛苦和等待，然而真正“说”出口的无外乎几个字——我很想念你，我很爱你，对日以继夜的煎熬与彷徨只字不提。

可王俊凯全然听懂了他语无伦次之下蕴含的深意。

他当然懂，怎么会不懂。他曾和易烊千玺血肉交融心灵相通，思念与希冀、痛苦与绝望俯首皆是。

易烊千玺说着说着便无法自控地潸然落泪，王俊凯亦是哽咽着搂住了他，时隔四年多后再次拥抱自己的爱人。他摸着小兔子后背那把坚硬清瘦的骨头，发现自己的脸上也濡湿了一片。

两人哭得愈发厉害，明明占据心头更多的是重逢的喜悦，但泪水却源源不断地从眼眶里淅淅沥沥地淌出，仿佛要将过去饱尝的痛楚与苦难一口气宣泄干净。

在引起路人围观前，他们总算止了哭泣，用蛋糕店倾情赠送的蛋奶味纸巾擦干了彼此的眼泪，随即相视一笑。

“你还想去世界尽头吗？”易烊千玺小心发问。

“想去。”他看向爱人的目光一如从前般明亮又深情，“和你一起去。”

他们开车一路向南，同当年如出一辙——一辆车、两个人，去追寻所有浪漫的冒险故事中所提及的“世界尽头”。

路的尽头还是路。

但这回不再是无处安身的亡命之旅。

而是从孤寂漂泊的过去，奔向有两个人的安稳未来。

————————

易烊千玺觉得自己被冒犯。

易烊千玺：你都知道还听我说半天？你完了，接下来一年我都不会跟你说话了。

王俊凯：为什么！

易烊千玺：因为我把一年份的话都说完了。

王俊凯：……

**关于没有交代的事情：**

  1. 易烊千玺凭借自己高超的技术，给王俊凯设计安装了可以自由行动的义肢
  2. 王俊凯在当年被Turing阻挠的餐厅里，再次向易烊千玺求婚。有了义肢可以单膝跪地了。
  3. 戒指是猫眼石+银戒托，还有一条夸张的琥珀项链。
  4. 易烊千玺当众又弹了一边《爱人的婚礼》。
  5. Turing新的乐趣不再是玩红绿灯而是电灯泡。
  6. 没了



-FIN-

Faust

2020/3/4

*来自《去他妈的世界》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇凯千和我之前写的不太一样，也可能是前段时间换了一个看待世界的角度。我没有让故事里的他们自由地、完全地掌控自己的命运。
> 
> 非常现实的问题。因为人无法完全掌控自己的命途。
> 
> 杀手K的命运自始至终都牢牢把控在老大手上，作为被捡回来的孤儿，他的命运从一开始就不容自己做主。听着老大的安排成为杀手，执行任务。唯一的反抗就是抱着强烈的渴望去追寻自己的自由。
> 
> 正如他所推断的那样，男人察觉了他的叛逃之心，所以派了人暗中监视。要是那会儿杀掉目标还能暂熄怀疑。可猎人爱上了自己的猎物，选择带着猎物逃亡。
> 
> 到后来，捍卫爱情的意志甚至盖过了生的意志。
> 
> 他并非可以为了爱情赴死、为了爱情而活，而是能为易烊千玺赴死、为易烊千玺而活。摆在面前的选择不是自由与爱情，而是自由与易烊千玺。所以答案相当明了。
> 
> 替男人挡炸弹可以说是偿还养育之恩，也可以说是心理战，虽然不能保证一定全身而退，可一旦幸存，男人看他在危急情况下的选择，心里总会有所触动。
> 
> 誓死将苟活进行到底的贪生之徒偶尔也会抓住机遇迎接挑战；对个人信息严防死守生怕招来灾祸的怕死之徒也会冒着风险露正脸寻人。
> 
> 看上去是两个认清现实放弃抵抗的怂蛋，其实是蛰伏欲试等待时机的勇士。
> 
> 我以前不相信“缘”这种东西的，现在也不相信。但我觉得故事里相信相信也不妨事。
> 
> 感谢读到这里的你。
> 
> 下次更新见。


End file.
